And So They Found Love in Pain
by Roccus
Summary: A new student brings chaos and pain with him. Miura Yumiko wants to learn the truth she seeks. Kawasaki Saki acts to win the heart of the loner prince. Hachiman finds himself stuck in a complicated situation where a choice must be made. Hayama Hayato watch his world being reduced to dust before his eyes. Will they be able to find happiness ?
1. The Lone Wolf Arrival

**Hello I'm new of this site and I have learned almost all the romance fanfiction of Oregairu/SNAFU. I'm a big fan of Kawasaki Saki and Miura Yumiko. The pairing between them and Hachiman are my favorites but I decided to give my own original story involving them as central characters as well as Hayama and an OC who will be a mix between Hachiman and Hayato. How will the relationships between those 5 characters and how will Hachiman got through it with the Service Club. The story takes place after Isshiki's rejection in DestinyLand but before Yumiko's request to know Hayato's plans.**

 **It's my first fanfic. So I'll take into account any ideas to improve the story, add plots and make a captivating story. My goal is to make something as interesting as "Illusions and Changes", "A certain Fire Queen's request", and "Alternatively, A new flag is raised" or "A loner's bad day" My favorites so far.**

 **Italic is the personal thought of the characters.**

* * *

 _ **Hachiman's POV**_

Ah 'routine' a simple word reflecting the peace residing in the fact that you do not need to worry about any surprise or stress in your life. The only thing you need to do is survive the struggle of the school day with all those normies and riajuu. Today's like a lot of others, it qualifies itself in this long list of routine days, somewhat annoying, somewhat boring and long but so peaceful and devoid of any surprise that would keep me from reaching my bed after club.

It was still early but classes were gonna start in the next 10 minutes or so. Those precious 10 minutes where I could pretend that I was sleeping while listening to my music low enough to still listen to some conversation if my interest was picked. Unfortunately, the only noise that reached my sensitive ears was the prattle of the status quo group of the pretty boy riajuu and the Queen Bee. I took a quick glance from the corner of my eyes to get an overall vision of them. Typical day if I must say. Oh only one thing was strange though, Yuigahama was not there today, well not like I care that much, actually I'm a little bit worried but also relieved that I'll be able to sleep during those 10 minutes without hearing the airhead talking without stopping to me while I try my hardest pretending to sleep through her chit-chatting.

Despite this little difference, things were going back to their normal ways, after all, Ishiki Iroha had been rejected by Hayama in Destinyland a week ago. It's like it never happened thanks to the faker super beaming smile skill.

 _Damn, I hate this guy. But I must recommend his skill to defuse situations, this skill would be handy for me but alas, with one glance of my eyes everybody would go away with a disgusted look on their face, heh. Should this be considered a superpower ? Damn, I'm confusing myself, I just insulted myself while complimenting one of my hidden skill._

Anyway back to the main topic. Once I got enough of watching the little group I tried to put my head back into my arms but I was startled by the door being opened by Hiratsuka-senseï. Guess I won't be getting that much bonus sleep, thank you very much brain, you space out too much.

"Hello class, well it's a little unusual but you're getting a new classmate this morning. Usually, the school wouldn't allow a student to join at this time of the year but he aced the tests with ease so... Well come in" Said Hiratsuka with a strained smile and looking a bit dejected while glancing at Hachiman to convey some sort of message to him.

Silence filled the whole class, the little chatter died down when I heard some weight coming off the wall, someone was leaning on it during the little introduction. Everybody's was interested, a new guy coming at this time of the year and seemingly looking like quite the genius to ace those tests just like that. I must say that even though I don't care about anybody or any rumors I at least positioned my head in a way I would be able to have a full shot of this newcomer.

 _Heh ? Why's Hiratsuka-senseï looking like she saw some ghosts of the past or bad memories while looking at me ? I questioned her with my own confused face while scratching my head._

I heard footstep in the corridor then the door was being slide opened slowly, it even rivaled my own energy-saving speed. As the new guy entered the class some went in full stunned mode or were too astonished to move. Some personality lacking girls of the class gasped and were eyeing him with fire in their eyes. I sighed but then I looked around me as the walk to the front of the class of the new student was the only sound we heard. I looked at the riajuu group they were all staring at him, even the pretty boy was focused, he was wearing a rare smile of his, not the brightest he could output though, this one was kinda uneasy. Even Miura was staring at the newcomer instead of Hayama, but it didn't take long before she averted her eyes back to her prince. I decided to be curious like the other and in my head movement to get a full vision of the guy I saw Kawasomething glancing between the both of us before catching my sight then she averted turned her head away and put it back in her left hand to support it on her table.

The footsteps stopped and he turned to us the same time I finished to turn my head slowly where he stands in front of us.

 _So all this astonishment because he's a foreigner huh ? Seriously what is so special about being from another country ? Well back to the main topic I started to analyze my new « classmate » . A well trimmed 3 days beard, hair almost fully cut on the side of his head to finish in a gradient with way more head on the top oh his head. He has dark brown/black hair but he dyed his with a mix of silver with a blond glint in it. His hairstyle was a standard but stylish one like any riajuu from western country would wear. He kept his eyebrows and beard black tho. His skin was white but still not as white as our Ice Queen. He was already wearing the student uniform so I couldn't judge his way of dressing. He was tall, in fact, he was slightly taller than Hayama but this fact was common in those countries. He must be average height in his homeland. He looked muscular but not that much. I wouldn't like to annoy him I'm sure he could break me in half but I kept that thought in the back of my head, I shouldn't force an image on the people I see. Well, I didn't see anything special to him, another riajuu pretty boy that may steal the place of king of the school to Hayama but that's when it hits me. He was silently looking at us, glancing more or less on some persons. His eyes... They were... Similar to mines but something was off. They were not dead like that of a fish. They were never fully opened, like someone's who's bored with everything. They were cold, even colder than my glare. Miura wasn't even on par with this level of intimidation._

Those dark brown cold eyes pierced me like an arrow when we stared at each other. He was looking at me, like he was studying a prey. I was starting to feel a cold sensation along my spine, his face didn't let any emotions make their way on the surface. It was like staring at blankness for a moment. I wanted to avoid his gaze but I couldn't, it was like being trapped by the glare of a snake or must I say a hungry lone wolf.

He finally decided that he was satisfied with his little study and nodded while closing his eyes. He opened them and made a small natural smile and widening his eyes a little more so that his face went from that of a predator to a friendly guy.

 _What the hell ? Who's this guy ?_

He then took his glasses from his internal vest pocket and put it on his nose.

"Hello everybody, my name's Ayano Karuizawa, I came from France. My father is French and my mother's Japanese. I hope we will get along for the rest of this year and the next one" He said while smiling softly and bowing afterward.

 _Guess the routine is dead, I have a feeling this guy will be the source of a lot of handful situations for me._

I sighed at the end of his pitch and put back my head in sleeping position but not before catching Kawasomething throwing a glance at me thus making her avert her gaze once more.

"What's with her ? Did I do something wrong or what ?" I muttered before Karuizawa was sent to a sit at the back of the room. Exactly 2 chairs separated them on the line. And that's how class started for this long looking day.

The morning classes passed by rather quickly despite that, even though I could hear some whispering and glancing toward the new dude of the class.

 _It's lunch time ! Finally, I can get some silence and comfortable loneliness in my secret spot. I got up from my chair and went to my usual spot._

 _ **Ayano's POV**_

 _Ah what a drag. I hate those stares, I know i'm the new guy but still, it's starting to get very annoying there. Thanks I took my headset to pass the time._

I plugged in my phone the jack and scrolled through my playlist labeled as favorite and launched the son 'Disturbed – Down with the sickness'. As I was listening to my metal songs I started to wander across the room with my eyes to think a bit.

 _Well, there surely are interesting people in this class but they can be counted of both my hands sadly, the others lack personality. First the riajuu group, I contained myself from giving them the cold glare, not that I had anything against them, it's just natural or must I say, this blond boy, something felt off about him and I could see it that he did not like me either at first sight. There were also those 3 guys who in my opinion are just followers. Maybe the noisy one had some other motives I dunno. Then there was this brown hair girl starting to bleed from her nose when she saw me looking at the little prince. The blond queen of the class was the last I focused my gaze on. She was harder to get, I'd need to learn to know her better before stating an opinion about her. Moreover, she seemed to be the dominant kind, maybe. Following there was this blueish silver haired girl dressed delinquent style. I like her style but she does not feel like the way she shows off despite her looks. She seemed confused for a moment between me and another guy. There's this silver haired guy too, a foreigner, maybe russian. Can't say a lot about him, looks like the trap doll of the school. How can a guy look so much like a girl ? Then there was this one particular guy. I fixed him with my coldest glare. I don't know why I snapped at him like this. He just looks like me. In fact this guy and the blond prince are like the sun and the moon. I feel like being a bit like the both of them._

As I was crossing my arms behind my head and looking at the ceiling, I saw a shadow reduce the light emitted by the windows toward me. With a move from my head I let my headset fall around my neck with the metal song still playing low enough not to bother anyone but loud enough to be heard by my close surroundings. It earned me some scared looks.

 _Oh so now I must look like the delinquent type too haha, priceless._

I straightened my back and got up to face the chief of the clique that went next to my desk.

"We didn't really introduce ourselves I think, let me present my friends and myself." He said beaming with a smile plastered on his face.

I kept looking at him putting my hands in my pockets and slowly turning my eyes to the group he was speaking of. I stayed silent and waited for him to continue his speech. I guess it's time to gather some useful social information. I promised my parents I'd make some efforts to be less of a loner.

 _What a drag. Being alone is nice, I don't dislike the company of others but usually it's just good enough to pass the time for me, I don't really care staying in touch with anybody._

I sighed internally by closing my eyes and opening them again slowly.

"So here's Ooka and Yamato as well as Tobe Kakeru" The three guys waved at me with a full teeth smile.

 _M'eh looks like fun guys but not that much interesting._

"Here's Ebina Hina, don't worry too much if she's starting to bleed from the nose. She's into BL stuff." He added with a little sweat drop on the forehead while hearing her yell : "Karuizawa x Hayama !".

 _Great a Fujoshi._

I sighed at the same moment as Hayama.

"And Miura Yumiko, sadly Yuigahama Yui is not there today." he said bearing an even better smile than before while talking about her.

 _Oh ?_

I started to see how the relationships in this group work. I look at Miura with my usual blank face waiting for some reactions. She became a bit annoyed with my staring and answered mine with one the Queen Bee's most powerful glare it seemed.

 _Oh we can play this game both ! Game's on girl._

I gave her an equally cold glare. We stayed like this for a good amount of time, enough to make the other uncomfortable. Then I decided to play the 'defeat' card for now, I had what I wanted to know.

"Haha, you're an interesting one Miura-san !" I chuckled while grinning, putting on one of my best act. She seemed confused at first but chuckled a bit too and the atmosphere went back to how it was.

"Hah ?! You sure are weird !" She said with annoyance.

"Yeah ! Seems like we'll get along real quick !" yelled out Tobe with a fist in the air.

Hayama seeing the atmosphere back turned to me once again et held out his right hand to me.

"Hayama Hayato, pleased to meet you Karuizawa-kun." I held my hand to his and look him in the eyes before shaking it.

"Same goes here." I responded.

"Would you like to have lunch with us ?" He asked me keeping on his appearances.

 _Damn, I must commend the guy on his façade. He sure is good with it._

"I only eat at 4 pm or 5 pm and the night, eating before makes me ill sadly but I take you on the invitation to pass the time with you I guess" I answered with a smile as fake as his.

"Then it's settled, come !" He showed me the way to the group with his hand. I could feel some jealous gaze from the surrounding and some whispering like : "He already got into the most famous group of the class", "Seriously though ? Like that ?".

As I started walking I slowed down drastically my pace to whisper something only Hayama would hear with a quick twisted smirk on my face.

"The lion can't tame the lone wolf Hayama-kun Then I put my usual façade back on while going to the group. He was quick to recover his composure but he got the message because he answered my smirk with an almost too quick too see cold gaze and dropping for a fraction of seconds his smile. This class will be interesting. I couldn't stop a grin to appear on my face.

 _A Lion, A lone wolf and this guy._

 _The most hated guy of the whole school, the loner prince, Hikigaya Hachiman. He was like a crow. Seemed like a smart guy but with a bad reputation. The balance is shattered starting today._


	2. Loss of Balance

_**Here chapter 2. Trouble begins. What will Ayano do that will disrupt the status quo even for just a bit ?**_

 _ **I will respond to the review at the end of the chapter !**_

* * *

 _ **Hachiman's pov**_

The corridors are still quite empty since lunch just began, must appreciate the feeling while I'm making my way to the can distributor. Lunch is nothing without MAXX, I wouldn't be still alive to this day if it wasn't for the sweetness of the nectar of the gods.

As I reached one of the machine, I inserted the money and heard two noises at the bottom of it. Is it my lucky day ? Reaching for my MAXX coffee there was also another can.

 _M'eh, Peach Ice tea. An here I thought I'd get two coffee for the price of one, way too ahead of yourself Hachiman..._

Having what I searched for I headed myself to my usual spot but as soon as I arrived near it I saw a bunch of first year occupying the area.

"Oï, seriously ? Is everything gonna be troublesome today or what ?" I sighed and went back to my backup plan, the roof of the building.

The problem with the roof is that it was a place where people would usually confess, not that I care the least but the real issue was that it was the territory of a certain loner a.k.a Black Lace-san. Soon enough I was already on the roof, the wind was a bit cold but the warmness of the sun was a perfect counter. After a good breath of air I started to go to the best spot where you could see the school ground of the entrance. I opened my can and took out my bread on my way.

 _Looks like there's nobody today. Good._

As he was going to take a sip of his drink he heard some throat being cleared behind him, coming from some structure that were placed here for the ventilation system of the school.

"Mmh" I growled while turning myself to face the person that was there. Not that I didn't already know who it was.

"Yo Kawa... Kawa..." I mentally facepalmed myself, I forgot once more her name.

"Kawahonda ?" I asked while feeling sweat flowing down my neck.

I was met by the killer gaze, yep, I was done for. Please superior forces of the universe make sure that in my death this bug won't ever approach Komachi ! As I was ready to die nothing happened. I re-opened them to take a glance at was was going on.

"W-Why can't you just remember my name for fuck's sake ?! It's K-A-W-A-S-A-K-I you moron !" She let out while looking away a bit of hurt in her eyes.

 _Yep that was rude of me but why is she reacting like that though ? It's not like it's the first time I forgot her name, she should be used to it by now. Scratching my head I let out a sigh._

"Yeah sorry about that, but still... What's wrong with you Kawasaki, did I do something wrong not long ago that made you mad at me or something ?" I said being genuinely confused by her attitude.

"Why would I be mad at you ?" She answered me by tilting her head on the side and looking as confused as me.

We were looking at each other awkwardly. Well this is starting to be really annoying and strange. I need to break the silence.

"So why were you glancing at me in class ? Usually only Yuigahama would do it from time to time or Miura if I somehow pissed her off with the simple existence of my life."

 _Or my angel Totsuka !_

"Heh ?!" Her cheeks became red as she heard my retort.

"I-I... I was only c-comparing you to the new guy. Something feels off about him. I had the feeling of having a mix between Hayama and you in front of me, so I was a bit confused" She first stuttered but regained her composure, the red of her face fading away.

 _Though you were already glancing at me before Hiratsuka-senseï announced the new student. But I guess I won't push my luck too much since I already avoided a certain death by forgetting her name._

I nodded to her to show that I understood her answer.

"Well, now that this is settled, mind if I eat here ?" I asked her.

"Sure, I don't own the roof ya know..." She sighed sitting again on the concrete ground.

I sat in front of her, keeping a reasonnable distance between us and thinking about her words while I enjoyed the comfortable silence that we loners can truly appreciate.

 _A mix between me and Hayama heh ? Erk, that would be an atrocious kind of chimera. How can you mix a riajuu and a loner like myself ? But if Kawasaki thinks that as a loner it means that it must be quite true in a way. I must be wary of him. This guy is trouble. I dare say he might be as much a trouble as Yukinoshita Haruno if the idea of a mix between a Hayama and a Hikigaya was to be true. Oh my..._

 _ **Ayano's POV**_

I took my chair with me and came to sit with the rest of the clique with Hayama. I was seated next to Ebina and Hayama meaning Miura was facing the pretty boy and I was facing Tobe, Ooka and Yamato. They were really loud, talking about sweet nothing and random generic topics. At least my neighbour wasn't that much of a talker herself except with her outburst of BL.

 _I guess she was more like me. After all, people like us tend to hide their pain behind their passion and overreacting to it. That's how I think anyway, maybe not the truth at all but it works for me. I'm not much of a talker myself. I love silence, I love isolating myself in my music or my passions. But I also like to listen to people even if they are only talking about topics that don't ineterest me in the slightest. That's how I learned to fit in the group like a chameleon. I can adapt my attitude to the mood so that I can have some people with whom I can stick. I never had problem fitting with groups. Being popular ones or nerdy ones. I don't want to remember this period though... Well I think I spaced out while thinking about the situation, guess it brings back some memories..._

I got lost in my thoughts while fixing blankly at some place on the wall facing me. I was suddenly snapped out of my zoning by a sharp annoyed voice. I turned my eyes to Miura.

"Hey you were like totally ignoring me there ! You were almost looking like that creep !" She growled at me.

"Hmm sorry but I'm not that comfortable yet to really feel at ease in your group. I was like totally invited some minutes ago you know Miura-san. So I'm a bit at a loss right now" I replied knowing how to handle her.

"Ah... Well you got a point there." She regained her calm and soften her scowl after my logic retort.

"Yes Yumiko don't be so hard on the new guy you will scare him away." Replied the nice guy trying to ease the tension that was almost gone.

She nodded apologetically her head with a tint of pink on her cheeks to Hayama.

 _The fire reduced to a candle huh ?_

I smirked at the reaction of the blond queen. An idea popped into my mind. But I will only ask it at the end of lunch time. I changed quickly this smirk to a soft smile not to creep them out.

"So Karui-kun ! Can you told us more about you ? You said you came from France right ?!" yelled out enthusiastically Tobe to me.

"Ah well, what can I say..." I was wondering what I could say not to be boring but not too interesting too.

"Well yeah I came from France but first I was born there. And both my parent wanted me to wear a name coming from my birth place thus explaining why I don't have a French name" I first stated while they nodded and were focused on me.

"So why did you come back to Japan ? And what course were you doing in France to be able to reach Sobu ?" Asked Hayama.

"My parents needed to move back to Japan because of their work so I followed. Thankfully I knew how to speak Japanese too or I wouldn't be there haha. As for my course. I was doing '1ère S', so science technically speaking. And I'm following the course here in Sobu. A pretty simple non-extravagant life isn't it ?" I grinned at them for a moment.

"Must not be easy to change country like that and abandon all your friends there" Said Miura.

I wasn't expecting this question. For a moment longer than expected a gloomy aura must have showed itself to the other since they gave me a worried look while I scratched my head with lifeless eyes for some seconds.

"Well I guess it is ?" I shrugged it off and I decided to ask my prepared question.

"Anyway ! My past aside, I would have like to know since when did the both of you were going out with each other !" I asked them while mentally grining with my most shit-eating smile ever, eyes closed and moving my head between Miura and the blond prince.

For a split second I felt some pressure coming for the side of Hayama and as I opened my eyes I saw a tomato like embarrassed Miura stuttering some nonsense.

"We're only friends. We're not romantically engaged to each other" He replied with bit of venom in his voice but quickly regaining some cool.

"Ah..." A dejected Miura became as pale as a corpse and was looking down drained of all her life.

Seeing his mistake Hayama retorted with conviction and his ever so fake smile :

"Yet." While looking at Miura who regained some colors.

 _Nice save, nice guy... Nice save._

Despite his smooth reply he knew as much as me that the damage was done. There was still hurt in her eyes and... Doubt ?

"Sorry about that, I shouldn't dig into people personal matters. I'm really sorry" I bowed to them and decided to head back to my desk since the afternoon classes were gonna start.

The afternoon class went by rather quickly, the clique chatting between class change but it was not as lively as this morning. The question asked by Karuizawa left a scar on Miura Yumiko who did her best to shrug it off. Hachiman saw it aswell and was asking himself what happened there when glancing at the group. Ayano on his side was just minding his own business like nothing happened.

The last ring of the bell marked the end of the school day. Hachiman got up and was ready to go to his club but was stopped by Hiratsuka-senseï who walked in the frame of the door.

"Karuizawa, Hikigaya, come with me to my office" She said looking awfully serious there.

Ayano only looked at her with boredom and got up with his bag and came next to Hachiman without glancing at him.

"But Senseï, the club ?" Asked a confused and wary Hachiman.

"I already told Yukinoshita that you would be a little late. Don't be so tensed Hikigaya... This time I won't punch you except if you will it" She said before sighing a bit and then looking at Hikigaya with a sadistic smile.

"Let's go then !" He replied full of fear.

The three of them left the class to the office of the teacher.

* * *

 ** _foreman371 & Morat Gurgeh_: There's never enough Miura fanfics !**

 ** _jam9999chgo_ : I answered you question in this chapter + I really wasn't able to come up with a french name taht sounded elegant to the tongue thus sticking to a japanese name.**

 ** _LouiseRecto & Daniisaur_: The goal of this OC is to either be hated or be interesting to the reader. He's like a mix between Kiyotaka from Classroom of the Elite, Hachiman and Hayama.**

 ** _kokiks100_ : I try desperatly to find the chapter of the volumes online to know more about the following of the story D: I read from spoilers about the relationship growing between Ayanokoji and Karuizawa. Best surprise so far since I don't like Horikita. But Honami would be cool too ! Still Karuizawa best girl !**

 ** _HarimaHige & Thedarktheme & DarkNight21_: Thx for the support I'll keep my best to update it with a good rhythm**


	3. Troublesome Member and Request

**Hi, this is chapter 3 already ! I know some of you would like to see Yumiko and Saki become main characters but first I need not to rush things. I need to setup the situation and the trouble that will led to some development in the next chapters. I really want to keep my characters like they are in th anime and following the anime until the end of yumiko's request in the career choice of Hayato. So I need to setup things slowly to make them better to appreciate in the story ! Hope you'll be patient enough !**

* * *

Hikigaya, Karuizama and Hiratsuka were walking at a normal pace to the office through the corridors. Some of the remaining students were eyeing them but didn't dare to make any ruckus about it. The Service Club's supervisor was quite tense for a fact, anybody could feel the aura emanating from her, and it wasn't helping Hachiman who was expecting his usual falcon punch his throat being dry from the anxiety. Sometimes the later would take glances from the corner of his eyes to check the behaviour of the mixed race guy. Karuizawa on his side was in his own world, walking nonchalantly, hands in his pocket not caring about anything in the world aroun him.

Soon enough the trio arrived to the door of Hiratsuka's office,

"Enter you two, we have some matters to discuss." She said to us in a stern voice not accepting any retort.

Reading the mood we both took place in two chairs facing our homeroom teacher who took her time to relieve some stress and thinking about her words.

"I won't beat around the bush with the two of you. Look, you are far too similar to even start some philosophical game. I won't have the patience to handle two of your kind." She placed a finger on her forehead like a certain Ice Queen.

"So here's the deal with the situation. Starting today, Karuizawa will become a new member of the service club. The same way you were made a member Hikigaya. To fix his rotten personality." She finally spoke out.

"Huh ?" I arched my eyebrows at her sentence.

"All this for that Senseï ? And here I thought it was gonna be some doom incoming..." Hachiman exhaled in relief.

But the room felt a bit colder for some reason and Hachiman understood why without having to search for the source for long. Him and Hiratsuka stared at Karuizawa who was eyeing his teacher with a lifeless gaze, like his soul was taken away from him. He breathed loudly one long time and threw his head behind muttering something to himself before facing us.

"You sure don't procrastinate Senseï, it's only my first day here and you're trying to fix me already ?" He said a fake smile betrayed by his soulless eyes.

"Knowing your antics and following the personality tests you did to be accepted here I was put in charge of handling you like I did for some other trouble student. This club will be, in my opinion, the best way to show you the error of your way." She retorted keeping her seriousness.

Hachiman kept silent in front of this scene, rarely had he been able to see his counselor and teacher being so serious. Even for him and his antics she wasn't that serious. How's this guys acting to make her worry that much. He thought.

"Well I'll now accompany the both of you to the club to explain to Yukinoshita the little change. But first. Karuizawa wait outside the room I have to talk to Hikigaya a little bit in private before we go."

"Hai hai..." He said while bored, sliding the door and closing it behind him.

"Now Hikigaya let's speak a little. I need to highlight some things to you..." She said in a low tone.

And thus they talked for a good quarter of an hour before going out of the room. Upon the sight of his classmate Hachiman did his best to stay as normal as he could be, keeping his usual face. Ayano eyed Hikigaya for some seconds knowing what the both of them may have talked about. Not that he particularly cared. They walked in silence to their destination. Hiratsuka opened the door of the club and said her usual "I enter" without knocking.

"Senseï I already told you to knock before entering." said Yukinoshita massaging her temples.

One would expect her to be reading her book while drinking tea alone today since Yuigahama was absent. But there were 2 more people in the room.

"Seeeeeeeenpaï I was waiting for y- ?!" Isshiki froze in her speech at the sound of Karuizawa clicking his tongue in annoyance of the voice of the kouhai.

"Heh... he he... Do I know you other senpaï ? "She tried her best regaining a bit of her composure.

"Nope, Never seen you before. I'm the new student. Karuizawa Ayano." He answered without looking at her but focusing his sight on the Ice Queen for some seconds before wandering somewhere else.

The other blueish silver haired girl kept silent. Kawasaki Saki definitely don't like this guy.

"May I know why you bring Karuizawa-san along with 'this'. I hope Hiki-Jerk-gaya-kun didn't bother him thus making us beholden of him for a request." Spoke the demoness while glaring at Hachiman who was making an irritated face.

"Oï, I'm not some pile of flesh nor do I have anything to do with that guy. Tss. He's a new forced member" He objected the club president who widen her eyes how so little it was almost undistinguishable.

"May I know why haven't I been informed of this new member beforehand senseï ?" She asked with some annoyance in her words.

"Ah.. Look Yukinoshita this is not an 'easy' 'fixing the rotten individual' request like the both of you. Follow me outside, I'll explain to you like I explained to Hikigaya before coming to club." She answered making Yukinoshita follow her outside and closing the door.

An awkward silence fell upon the 4 remaining people inside the room.

"Sooooo... Karuizawa-senpaï- Heh ?!" Isshiki tried to asked to Ayano but this one just ignored her and took a chair that he put in front of Yuigahama's one and sat down before pulling out his headset, plugging it in his phone and started some savage music we could hear from the distance. Then he was scrolling on his phone like he was reading some sorts of stories on a website. The school council president was fuming, she's flabbergasted to being ignored like that, she sat in a chair pouting forgetting what errand she wanted Hachiman to do.

Seeing the tense atmosphere, Hachiman eyed for one moment Ayano, understanding more the words of Hiratsuka. He nodded before focusing his attention on Kawasaki.

"Needed anything Kawasaki ? It's not usual to see you here." He asked scratching the back of his head.

"Actually I was waiting here for you to come back since I had a request and Yukinoshita told me you would be perfect for the job." She responded efficiently.

"Oh ? And may I know this special mission that I was assigned before I even agreed to it ?" He retorted a bit annoyed that nobody asked about his opinion.

"Oh don't worry you lazy bum, it's not hard work. I was just asking if you could help me by picking up my little sister Keika after school. After all she's fond of you even though I don't understand why" She rubbed her right index finger on her forehead in an irritated way.

"Oï, don't insult my powerful Onii-chan instincts woman ! Your sister must feel how great a brother I am !" Said Hachiman with passion in his words.

"Siscon..." She said with a deadpan expression plastered on her face.

"A-Anyway why should I do it ? Won't it be weird If me, a stranger, came to pick up a little girl ? You must know that people call me a creep by only looking my eyes..." He said with unsureness in his voice.

"Yeah I know that but you're the only one that I can count on right now, plus Taishi is sick and I must go home quickly to take care of him. Here, take this" She answered by giving him a paper with the address and a word for the adults keeping the chilren.

"Brocon..." He retorted taking the piece of paper out of her hand.

"Well I'll accept your request. I'll just text Komachi that I will be late I guess." He spoke out after sighing.

"Ah thanks Hachi- Hikigaya ! I owe ya one !" She smiled a bit before taking her bag and leaving the room. Soon followed by a still fuming Isshiki. How much can a sly fox be angered by ignorance ? Hachiman decided to sat down soon after and took his light novel out and started reading. The silence was neither tense or peaceful. There was still this odd sensation whenever Karuizawa was there. Like two force colliding.

"You know Hikigaya..." The guy finally spoke.

"Hmm ?" Was his only response to show that he was listening despite reading.

"I tend to compare people to some specific animals to explain how I perceive them." He continued still reading his phone but putting a stop to his music and let his headset fall at the base of his neck.

"What do you want to reach with this Karuizawa ?" He replied coldly.

"In my eyes you're the Crow of the school, a misunderstood bird. You have a bad reputation despite your cleaverness and the way you are able to deal with complex problems where the other birds can't. I on the other side consider myself like a lone wolf. A wolf that lost his pack against his fight with the hardship of life and time itself. Everybody love the little wolf puppy but once he's grown up... Fear replace affection. Wolf are cunning and savage beast in the eyes of the other. Make a wolf hungry and he will bite you nonetheless of who you are to him." Said Karuizawa and before breathing and continuing.

"I already have an idea of what you and senseï spoke about in her office. I'm just warning you Hikigaya. I don't expect you to understand me or what I just said between the wolf and the crow. But know this. Starting today, the balance and the status quo are bound to disappear. The lion is a beast king that is lazy and wait for his pawns to bring him food. He's unfaithful and won't hesitate to kill the offsprings of others trying to take his territory. The lion is growing a bit too weak and old to defend it perflectly. The wolf him is just waiting the good moment to strike down the king effectively while the crow will fly above their head in complete security. That is if he does not take any false step. The wolf can't attack the crow but neither the crow can attack the wolf while he's flying." He finished before returning to his phone.

Hachiman pondered about his animal speech. It was easy to know who he was talking about. Hayama Hayato was the weak lion unable to defend his territory effectively. The wolf is obviously Karuizawa like he said. And he was the crow. His depiction were quite interesting to his ears but he chose to kept silent when he heard to door being opened and closed before Yukinoshita returned back to her place. She eyed quickly Ayano.

"I see that the matter with Kawasaki-san has been taken care of while I was absent. See you can do some basic social action Hiki-useless-gaya-kun." She threw at him.

"Yeah yeah" I just shrugged it off. I wasn't in the mood to banter as I was still reflecting on the words spoken to me earlier.

"Now that it's settled. Welcome to the Service Club Karuizawa-san. Here we receive students searching for help. We don't help them by giving them what they want but we help them learning how to deal with the problem." She said in a political way.

The concerned only bowed, acknowledging the goal of the club. After that, Yukinoshita took a plastic cup and wrote 'Karuizawa' on it before giving it to the new member and filling it with tea.

"Thanks Yukinoshita-san." He thanked her before drinking slowly his tea.

The remaining time passed by rather quickly with three socially awkward persons reading in complete silence. After closing the club's door, Yukinoshita bid her farewell and went to give back the key to Hiratsuka-senseï. Karuizawa just waved while going his own way. Hachiman was the last to start going out of school.

* * *

 **Pewdepew: thanks for the support ! I'm still looking forward for the next chapters of "A loner's bad day" !**

 **Bosdicha: Your comment gave me the idea on the idealistic speech of Karuizawa, thank you :D**


	4. The Dinner of Misunderstandings

**Hello sorry it took a bit longer to do but as I was making the chapter 4 I was writing chapter 5 as well. Plus I already planned what would happen for 6 and 8 So tonight two chapters with big changes to come in the school life. (I'll proof read later)**

* * *

 **Hachiman's POV**

The air was cold on my way to pick up the little sister of Kawasaki. Sometimes I wish I would refuse some requests. I could be already home eating a delicious meal made from my sweet imouto and then lay in my bed while doing nothing but I just couldn't say no to her for this kind of service. Keika had this power to enable my old instincts from when Komachi was her age. It was like having a little sister again. Call me a siscon, I don't fucking care.

Some more minutes after I finally reached the entrance of the daycare. I quickly made my way inside.

 _Ah warmness !_

The parents and member of the staff gave me the odd gaze but the situation was all cleared when I presented Saki's paper to the lady's in charge, she smiled and let me in.

"Keika ?" Nobody reacted.

"Kei- ?!" I was interrupted by a sudden weight almost making me fall to the ground. The lightning bolt struck me hard.

"Haa-chan !" The little girl was beaming and it melted the heart of the loner who let a smile adorn his face.

"Yo Keika. I'm here to pick you up and bring you to your home" I said while patting her head.

"Ok Haa-chan but where's Saa-chan ?" She tilted her head while asking her question and looking me in the eyes.

"She told me to pick you up because she's taking care of your brother Taishi who's sick." I answered here putting my patting hand in my pocket.

"Ok ! I want to piggyback ride home !" She jumped enthusiastically.

I chuckled while the memories of a younger komachi flooded my mind and kneeled myself to pick up Keika and place here on his shoulders.

Then the two of them exited the daycare and headed to the Kawasaki household. Hikigaya being guided by a beaming and laughing Keika. Having reached the entrance of the house. He knocked on the door 3 times.

"I'm coming !" Said a feminine voice in a hurry. I could only hear some footstep before hearing the lock being opened followed soon after by the door opening myself to a Kawasaki Saki wearing a casual grey shirt showing one shoulder with a shoulder strap and a slim black jean. The whole outfil being overlaid by an a violet cooking apron. I was in the middle of my greeting sentence but was cut short by this view and froze on the spot. I felt the heat rise on my cheeks.

 _I could get used to that..._

 _Wait WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING RIGHT NOW ?!_

 _Oï don't blush like this Kawasaki you'll make this even harder for me and I'll misunderstand !_

"S-Stop staring, c-come in or you'll catch a cold" She stuttered.

"O-oh..." I put down Keika who was looking at us curiously and she then stormed inside the house. I followed Kawasaki inside after she gave me a nod to give me permission to enter.

"Pardon my intrusion." I said when I passed the door frame and then I removed my shoes.

I made my way slowly through her house to the living room while she was following me. On my way I glanced at all the family photos on the walls. This place has not changed that much since the last time I came here. Still the same 'Home' and 'Loving Famility' vibes emanate from it. Once we reached our destination. Kawasaki told me to wait here a moment to tell Taishi to come greet me for courtesy purpose I guess.

"You shouldn't push him too much, he's sick afterall" I said nonchalantly, not caring a bit for this bug.

"Ah don't worry, he's way better now than he was this morning, he can manage. Plus he needs to have a proper meal." She answered a little smile on her face.

I nodded and she told me to sit down on the couch. I made myself comfortable and waited for her while observing the place here and there. It was not long before three pairs of legs climbed down the stairs. One faster than the others. Before I could even turn my head toward them I some weight added to the couch next to me and there she was. Keika the lightning bolt was back again and she was happier than usual and then Taishi came to me and greeted me before sitting on the couch facing me.

"Hello Onii-san !" He said smiling to me

"Oï, I told you not to call me that !" I glared at him but averted my eyes after I felt a chill down my spine. The eldest sibling was looking at me with the eyes of a killer ready to strangle her prey.

 _Shit, I need to remember that on this territory I'm powerless. This bug is more cunning than I thought... Well played Taishi... I'll need to brake one or more bones later..._

The tension disappeared quickly and Kawasaki soften her gaze and asked us if we'd like some tea. We all nodded and she went to the kitchen to boil some water.

Meanwhile Keika was asking me a lot of question and the bug too. I'll need to teach him not to mess with me when we're not on the Kawasaki fields. Some questions were rather not interesting, like how's school going ? How are Yukinoshita and Yuigahama ? Or if their sister was doing better than before we helped her with the scholarship. But then the big question struck me light a lightning.

"So, Are Haa-chan and Saa-chan going out now ?" Said the youngest sibling beaming thousand-watt smile with starts in her eyes.

I widened my eyes in surprise and felt my cheeks heat abnormaly more than before. I knew it was full red by now but I couldn't suppress it. I even swallowed my saliva the wrong way. I was coughing like crazy. I heard some shattering noise coming from the kitchen. Is she alright there ? She must have heard the question too.

"Keika don't ask something like that so suddenly !" I blurted with ambarassement.

"We're just acquaintances, we're not going out and there's nothing like that between us." I said confidently.

 _I would like to be confident but those words just don't feel right in my head. There's no misunderstanding, she was just asking a request from the club to help her on something she was unable to do at the moment. Yep no way she was feeling those things to me. It just a relation of service and she was just paying her debt to me by making some tea for me. Maybe ?_

The unsureness must have been apparent on my face since I saw Taishi smirking and Keika laughing heartily while I was inhaling and exhaling slowly and regained my natural color and my composure.

 **Kawasaki's POV**

I was taking cups to pour the tea in the cupboard while I heard Keika ask her ambarassing question. It made me gasp and I dropped the cup on the floor and it shattered.

 _Why am I reacting like that... This feeling in my chest..._

I felt the heat in my cheeks and put my hand on them trying to regain my composure. Then I heard him say that we were nothing more than acquaintances. His reply stinged me like a dart. Why though ? At least it helped me to pull myself together and I cleaned the floor before finishing pouring the tea.

 **End of Kawasaki's POV**

I heard some footstep coming from the kitchen and I saw Saki coming over to us and deposit her tray with the 4 cups of tea on it. We all took ours when she sat down and took a sip of it after blowing on it a little to cool it down a bit. Damn that was perfect ! Not as good as Yukinoshita's but it had this warm feels to it, like it was made with love for her family. It felt good. It felt really nice.

 _I could really get used to it..._

I blushed a bit while sipping my tea. Nobody questionned it since they all had a pinkish or reddish teint on their cheeks because of the hot concoction.

"So Hikigaya, I was gonna start to prepare the dinner, w-would you like to... to eat with us ? O-of course I know your sister is waiting for you so why not invite her too ?" Asked a stuttering Kawasaki.

 _Huh ? Where did that come from ? Oh... I see._

"I wouldn't like to impose myself, and I didn't really do anything Kasawaki. You don't need to feel indebted to me you know." I said to stop her from feeling obligated to do something like that for me.

"I'm not repaying any debt with that, I'm inviting you for dinner here because I want too !" Said a confident Saki before her face became redder than any of the red color variations I have ever seen in my life. She averted he face from me and calmed herself with some tea. But her cheeks were still red.

"I..." I wasn't so sure now. What the hell is happening. You're making me misundertand things woman !

"Please Haa-chan eat with us !" said Keika hugging my left arm with a sad smile on her face.

 _Ah don't do this to me, my Onii-chan instincts are tingling !_

"O-Ok then I g-guess" I couldn't answer anything else. Keika's imouto power is over 8000. Plus free food is free food.

I send a text message to Komachi asking her if she wanted to come dinner and she instantly replied.

Half an hour later we heard a knock on the door. Taishi went to open it before I could stop him. He welcomed Komachi while smiling like an idiot and Komachi greeted him back with a little smile. Ok I'm definitely writing you name of my people I'll never forgive list.

"Pardon my intrusion !" Said a beaming Komachi while removing her shoes.

"Oh Onii-chan Komachi is so proud, you finally are spending time like a proper human being with others !" She fakely cried.

"That must have scored high in Komachi points !"

I sighed and smiled and glared quickly at Taishi who stiffened his back before standing up to greet conveniently Komachi while Keika dashed and hugged her. This child is way too excited for her age. Must be hard to handle her sometimes.

"Dinner will be ready soon ! Can you set up the table Taishi ?" Said Kawasaki from the kitchen.

The latter executed himself and went to set up the table for 5 persons. When he was finished with the setup we all took our place. Kawasaki came back from the kitchen with the meal. There was miso soup, eggs, grilled fish, some spinach and rice. Light on the stomach but still flavourful. Nothing too spectacular yet it still was the cooking a mother would do for her family. She tool th chair next to me on my left. On my right was a Komachi with a smirk on her face. That damn imouto was giggling. We all filled up our plate.

"Itadakimasu" We all said before we started eating.

I took a piece of grilled fish and put it in my mouth. I froze on the spot. If it were a shônen manga I would be crying of delight. Komachi you definitely have some competition there. Even I can't be as good as her at house holding. Kawasaki-san you escalated quickly in my opinion of you !

"So, how did my sorry excuse of a human being of a brother do to make you accept to go out with him Kawasaki-san or should I say Kawasaki-onee-chan now ? She grinned knowing she was teasing the both of us.

"W-We're n-not t-together ! me and that lazy bum ? seriously ?!» She stuttered and laughed forcefully with her flushed face.

 _Oï woman, at least try to be more convincing when rejecting the idea. I'm definitely starting to misunderstand things there. It still stung a little when she said it. I dunno why._

"Yes Komachi, we're just acquaintances from school but we just happen to both be loners and maybe we just like understand each other more than with anybody else ?" I don't why but I felt like questionning myself with this statement. I'm not sure anymore. This whole situation is getting awkward in itself.

We both felt silent and the atmosphere was quite tensed but thanks to Komachi and Taishi the topic was changed and some the awkwardness vanished. Both Saki and I couldn't look at each other. Seriously how did things turned out to be like this. We finished dinner in a mixed mood. We bid our thanks and farewell to them and went back to our house. Strangely Komachi didn't bothered me for the rest of the night and was like me when I was deep in thought. Just what may she be thinking about. Well I just wanted to lay in my bed. This whole night was tiring as hell. I hope tomorrow Karuizawa won't be too much of a bother. I just want a day without any problem...

* * *

 **To all of those who don't like the OC. I understand the feeling but what is good with this OC is that he helps me to keep the character in their original way of doing things and their acting. He will be the one to do things that no other would dare to do to push the original characters to act and change.**

 **This OC is not one that was made to be likeable. In fact he's made to be hated in the first place with a bit more to him that just a detestable person. Like Hayama Hayato I wanted someone that would be a mirror to Hachiman and a mirror to Hayato. Having an OC who was more social and agressive, it lets me be at ease with how things are going out. It helps me not to rush things.**

 **If you detest the character for who he is and what he stands for then I'm proud 'cause I managed to create a detestable character like Hayama !**

 **Ruffess: You need to go to your profil on PC, Publish, Doc Manager (it's easier) upload your document and then you can edit it. In the publish menu you have a manage stories and new stories. There you can use your published documents to post chapters and stories !**


	5. The Wolf Strikes

**And chapter 5 where things start to get messy for the Crow and the Lion !**

* * *

New day, new events. On each side of the city of Chiba, 3 men woke up late due to an energy draining day at the same time. The lion dressed himself up and plastered his always beaming smile on his true dark face. A face full of jealousy, hatred when no one is looking or expecting things from him. The crow dressed himself with his ever so dead fish eyes, not expecting anything other than trouble like always. The wolf dressed himself up and did his hair. Unlike the other two he was alone in the darkness of his house in front of his mirror. Lifeless eyes, the face of someone tired of life, bitterness being the only thing that could be felt around him. He took some pills and gulped them with a glass of hot water. He put back the box of pills back to his medicinal cupboard. 'antidepressant' was written on it. He then left like the other two guys his house.

On other side of Chiba 2 girls woke up earlier than the 3 men but were not in the mood to smile in front of their mirror. Miura Yumiko did not find the same strenght to dress up and put on her makeup as usual. She still remembered how quickly Hayama did reject her after Karuizawa out of the blue question. Even if he added 'Yet' to his answer it felt obligated. Like he did so because people expected him to do so. She still felt hurt despite covering the pain with a smile and the usual chit-chat. She went out of her house and took the road to school. Kawasaki Saki had mixed feeeling and bags under her eyes. She thought of the dinner from yesterday all night. Why did she felt like that around him. Since the day where Hachiman said 'Lova ya, Kawasaki' after she helped him on a location she started acting strangely toward him. She couldn't really pinpoint what was going or more precisely she didn't want to accept that she had feelings for the creep. He was too kind and selfless. She did not feel like she deserved someone like him and maybe he wouldn't even understand how she felt about him because of his density.. She too walked to school dejected and spacing out a lot.

The student of the class were talking before class would start like usual but the clique was not as noisy as yesterday. Hayama Hayato was not there yet. Miura could see how her 'friends' acted without the guidance of the lion. They were just friends of a mutual friend. They weren't that much of close friends. Sure Ooka Yamato and Tobe became closer since the event of first year thanks to Hikigaya's scheme but it still wasn't to the point where they could hold long conversation together.

Even Kawasaki wasn't that much into it, sure she was the quiet loner type but even today Kawasaki Saki was awfully quiet. Even Ebina couldn't get a good reaction out of her. That made her worried. Miura and Kawasaki were acting weird but she decided not to push it. A bad day's a bad day. There was someone who was as confused as Ebina. Yuigahama Yui was back and for her it's like a cataclysm hit the class when she wasn't there.

"Ne... What's with the mood guys ? Did something happened" Asked a worried Yui.

"I'm not feeling well today Yui don't worry, I may start to catch something" Shrugged off Yumiko not to worry her friend any longer.

"Oh okay but still, Saki-chan is awfully silent today, even Ebina-chan couldn't get anything out of her. And where's Hayama-kun ? Usually he's here before us or he arrives at the same time. Hikky's not here too."

"Karuizawa neither..." Muttered Miura in a low tone but loud enough so that Yui heard it.

"Who's this Karuizawa ?" Asked Yui.

"Don't you remember ? I texted you about him, he's the new student from yesterday."

"Oh yes I remember now and how is he like ?"

"..." Miura was silent and it made Yui worry.

"Is he that bad ?"

"Bad ? I can't say. All I can say is that he has a dark vibe or must I say a weird one to be more precise. It's like... I don't even know how to qualify him. Something's off about him. Even Hikio feels friendler and warmer than him. But this guy is more social than he would ever be. It's really weird." Miura let out without realising that she was being listened by the whole clique who gathered around her.

"Come on Yumiko don't be so harsh with the new guy ! He's just not used to our class just yet, he' been here for only 1 day !" Said Tobe trying to cheer up everyone.

"Yeah maybe you're right Tobe..." Said an unconvinced Miura.

Yui kept silent. Just how this guy is to make her friend worry that much ? But at the same time 3 figures enter the class. Lion, wolf and crow were there at the entrance looking at each other with some wariness and animosity. In fact, the animosity came from Hayama and the wariness from Hikigaya. The wolf him just couldn't care less. The whole room went silent looking at the three. Even Miura and Kawasaki looked at the source of the silence. Hayama for once was not smiling when looking at the other two. He was frowning at Karuizawa. It's like looking at a movie scene where two predators were roaming around each other waiting for the other to bite first while a third one was watching the whole debacle from his safe spot. They all went to their respective desk. The crow put his head in his arms waiting for class to start. Karuizawa greeted the clique members with a wave and a half smile and sat down looking at the ceiling, arms behind the head. Hayama greeted his clique too but he was concerned and was distant. Miura could just confirm that Hayama Hayato wasn't the shining prince she once thought he was. There was something more about him and she didn't like it but she had no proof. Yuigahama decided to go to Ayano's desk to learn more about him but she already had mixed feelings.

He's like Hikky and Hayama but there's something off like Yumiko said.

Some may see her as an nice airhead girl but Yuigahama Yui is a perceptive person. She may be truly an airhead but she's talented when it comes to see people for who they are and read the mood. She soon reached Karuizawa.

"Yahallo, I'm Yuigahama Yui, pleased to meet you ! And you are Karuizawa Ayano-san is that it ?" Asked the airhead.

"Hmm... That's right, pleased to meet ya Yuigahama-san. You must be this cheerful girl Yukinoshita-san talked me about I guess" Answered Ayano.

"Heh ?! You know Yukinon ? You had a request to the Service Club yester- Oh ! I remember Yukinon did text me about a new member for the club. So... WAIT IS THAT YOU ?!" She blurted out.

"Oï my ears are sensitive in the morning... I only really woke up after 12" He put his pinky in his left ear.

"Oh sorry about that but still. Am I right ?"

"Yep, I look forward to our futur tasks in this club together Yuigahama-san" He bowed his head to her.

"I look forward to that too !" She beaming launching her right fist in front of her prominent chest.

Yui took a glance at Hikigaya who was sleeping and sighed and made her way back to her desk. She was more confused than some minutes ago. She did not see anything dangerous or to be worried about in her short conversation with the new student. Sure she did feel that something was off but she couldn't pinpoint it.

 _Yuigahama Yui huh ?... You sure have a nice people surrounding you Hikigaya-kun. I really hope you see it and are only pretending not to see how those girls feel about you..._

Ayano was looking at Hayato and Hachiman. Then he looked at Yumiko, Yui and Saki.

"My my... what a gloomy atmosphere this morning..." He muttered to himself before the teacher came in and started his lesson.

The morning classes finished and it was now lunch time. Yuigahama Yui excused herself and went out of the room to eat with Yukino like they almost always do. Kawasaki went for the roof but glanced at Hachiman while going out of the room. In fact she has been glancing a lot at him during this whole morning. Something Ebina, Hikigaya and Karuizawa catched. Ebina smirked and giggled at that, Karuizawa just didn't really care or it seems. Hachiman just faked not seeing it but a trained eye could see the pink on his cheeks. Ebina excused herself since she had to buy the latest tome of her favorite BL that just came out. Usually student are not allowed to go out of school at lunch time but this girl was bringing BL books in this school. And not the one made for children... Surely she found a way. This damn Fujoshi is resourceful when it comes to her whims. Hikigaya was packing his bags and was going to go to his secret spot but he catched a scene that he found interesting. Miura was taking actions. Since Yui was not there and Ebina neither, she was taking the opportunity to ask Hayama to eat lunch with her. Ayano midway to the entrance of the room stopped in his track and looked at the scene too.

"Hayato~. Since Yui and Hina are not there could we like... Eat together, only you and me... In some private place." Said a shy Miura fidgeting like a little girl with pink on her cheeks.

 _Cute_ Thought Hikigaya without realizing it

"Ah... I'm really sorry Yumiko but I already promised to Ooka, Yamato and Tobe to eat lunch with them... Maybe some other time ?" Answered Hayama with a worried smile. This situation wasn't what he needed and would only add to the hurt in the heart of Yumiko.

"Oh... Yeah maybe some other time." She said dejected not pushing it even further. She was tired of being rejected and stopped in her advances by an unwilling person.

Hayama quickly made his way out of the room but received only a cold glare from Karuizawa that he couldn't stand. He averted his eyes and went out of the room with the rest of the guy from the clique who where sweating like hell. Ayano stared at Miura for some seconds. She was looking down on her desk. Not moving. Hachiman too looked with worriness at Miura. Looks like this was the rejection that was too much for her for the moment. A bitchy laugh was heard through a one side of the room.

"Hahaha rejected once again Miura Hahahahaha !" Laughed Sagami Minami.

"Would you kindly shut the fuck up Sagami." Said Karuizawa with the most scary face he could make. Even Hachiman felt shivers take a hold of him. This wasn't just a warning, this was a threat. Like 'Say one more thing and there will be consequences'. Sagami gulped and went pale averting her eyes and started eating again with her own clique. Karuizawa made his way to Miura's desk and sat on the table of the desk in front oh her's.

"Rejected once again huh ? That was to be expected isn't it ? You already knew he would reject you like he did with my question yesterday. Yet you still tried. How many times do you need to hurt yourself while pursuing a coward like him ? Don't you see he's just keeping you close enough but far enough so that he won't have to bother about other girls annoying him ? I'm a student here since yesterday only and I already could see that he didn't like you in this way. That much is clear. Seriously Miura-san juste move on already. Are you gonna keep being the nice little toy of this bastard faker ?!" Blurted out Karuizawa slamming his right hand on her desk to emphasize what he said.

All he received as an answer was Yumiko standing up and slapping the hell out of him. The sound was so loud it could be heard from the other class next to us. Everybody was silent and the head of Karuizawa was facing the windows. He didn't let any sound of hurt out, he didn't say anything. He just accepted the answer and kept his pose but only looked at Miura from the corner of his eyes. His face was still blank of any emotions. Yumiko was now sobbing, she was a crying mess.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO SAY THIS KIND OF THINGS ?! YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT ME OR HAYATO SO DON'T ACT LIKE YOU KNOW WHAT'S BEST FOR ME YOU BASTARD, JUST GO DIE IN A HOLE OR SOMETHING !" She yelled at him before running out of the room to nowhere.

Everybody was shocked and looking at Ayano. The latter didn't flinch but still he greeted his teeth sighing. He just took back his bag and went out of the class but Hachiman interrupted him just before he was out of sight.

"Karuizawa-kun, the stairs in front of the tennis field before club hours. Be there, we have to talk. Don't worry about being late I'll tell Yuigahama to convey the message to Yukinoshita." Said Hikigaya being neither angry or calm.

Ayano nodded and disappeared. Hachiman also took his bag and went to the roof. He knew where Miura might have gone to let out all of her pain. Hands in his pocket he made slowly his way in the corridors. He stopped in front of the staircases and ponder whether he should do it or not.

 _Why am I doing this again ? I'm not a friend of her. More an acquaintance than anything. Were are neither in good or bad terms. We just acknowledge the existence of each other and accept it like that._

Deep in the back of his mind he knew that there was one thing among the many things he hates that really piss him off. Seeing a girl crying is a no go for him, especially a girl he knew and even worse when this girl was crying because of some smartass jerks. Even his was not that insensitive not to act. Hachiman scratched the back of his head and started to climb the stairs wondering what he could say to easy the pain of the Fire Queen. If he wasn't wary he could die immolated in the fury of a volcano. He opened the roof door, and started walking on the roof in his reasearch of Miura. He spent some minutes searching here and there but he finally heard some sobbing coming from behind one of the ventilation system block. He slowly approached from the side and was next to the Queen Bee. He was not looking directly at here but from the corner of his eyes, looking at the sky in front of them. She was lying there on the floor, arms hugging her knees and face buried in it. Some drop of water staining the ground. This sight left a bitter taste in his mouth and he felt his heart clutch hearing her sobbing. Hachiman greeted his teeth but regained his calm. Karuizawa's gonna have some explanations to do. Hikigaya was not the kind of guy to hit or be involved in any fights but stil right this moment he really wanted to punch the shit out of him.

"It hurts huh ? Hearing things that we hold dear being trashtalked like that isn't it ?" Said Hachiman waiting to see Miura's reaction.

She stopped sobbing but kept her head down. Hachiman then decided to dare sit beside her and took out his can of maxx coffee. Once his grip catched a can in his bag he took it out. It was not max coffee but the peach can he got as a bonus yesterday. Then it struck him. He remembers seeing Miura drinking this kind of juice. He extended it to her without looking. She raised her head a little to look at what he was handing to her. A small smile adorn her face that is ruined by the makeup running away with the tears. She took the peach can and opened it as I took this time the maxx coffee and also opened it. We just stayed there in silence. Miura was holding the can with both her hands in front of her chest and looking at it. At least she's not sobbing anymore. She took a sip and giggled a bit.

"This is the sweet version of my drink, but I don't really mind. Having something sweet from time to time isn't that bad..." She said mostly talking to herself.

"Yeah... Life is bitter so at least your drink shall be sweet." I answered looking at the horizon and taking a sip of my coffee.

She chuckled at his retort and hide her mouth with one of her hand.

"What the hell Hikio, this is not an advertisement !" She continued to laugh a bit more after regaining her calm. Hachiman was glad he could make her laugh. He doesn't know why but it felt really good to hear her laughter. Hikigaya felt warmness in his cheeks and he looked away a bit.

"But... I can't say that I disagree with how you see things for once. Have you ever experienced love Hikio ? You seem to know how to handle the pain of other in these situations or so it seems. I feel a bit better than previously. Thank you." She said with a smile, not the kind of generic smile someone could give you but a truly genuine smile.

Hachiman never really paid that much attention. Sure Miura is a very beautiful girl and sometimes she is cute but this...

He was drowning into the infinite field of green that were her eyes. His brain wasn't functionning anymore. He was locked in a loop.

"Hey Hikio you there ?" She said a bit worried and pink on her cheeks and averting her face.

 _Crap I must have spaced out while statring at her !_

Hachiman quickly averted his face and gulped.

"S-sorry, was thinking about something. My bad I space out Hehe..." He scratched his head out of embarrassment.

"To answer you... Yep, I did experience what I believe was love but it was more of an infatuation that was one sided. I did end up getting hurt by it but I got over it. I won't say it was easy but time heals wounds as they say." He looked at the ground remembering the debacle with Orimoto.

"Sorry to make you remember those things Hikio. But... I think I understand now why Yui finds you interesting and want to spend time with you... You're not that bad of a guy despite the rumors." Said Miura looking at her can and taking a sip.

"Well I don't really care about what others think of me." Hachiman chuckled.

"You wouldn't be Hikio if you started caring about the opinion of others." She said smiling.

"Anyway, don't take what Karuizawa said for the absolute truth. Sure I can't refute what he said but that doesn't mean you need to abandon. I won't lie to you Miura, Hayama is not the person you thought he was, but If I had to do something similar to the speech you received ealier... I... I would say that just stopping things without any real answers will make it harder to move on. I think that if you want to have an honest answer to be able to move on or get what you hope for, you would have to confess to him because otherwise he wouldn't do anything about it. He's everyone's Hayama. He wants thing to stay how they are. He fears change." Hachiman took a deep breath and continued.

"It's something that you need to decide for yourself Miura. It won't be easy but the choice is yours. Move on, keep following hope. Or chase for an answer." Finished Hachiman looking at the sky and then moving his gaze onto the figure of Miura who was looking the ground.

A good minute of silence followed the speech of the crow of Sobu. The Queen Bee was pondering and processing all of what he said. Hachiman was starting to feel bad.

 _Did I say something wrong ? I made sure not to hurt her too much though..._

She finally lifted her head to meet the eyes of Hachiman and gave him a sincere smile.

"Thank you Hikio..." She said softly while staring at the eyes of a stunned Hikigaya with a tinge of pink on his cheek. She then got up and waved at him while going down roof staircases.

Hachiman came back to his senses soon after and let himself slide more against the block wall to lay on the concrete ground and looking at the sky.

"This girl..." He muttered.

"So that's what it feels like to the others when I do something reckless where I end up getting hurt by my social suicide huh ?"

Hachiman finally started to understand how hurtful his way were for the persons close to him by watching the scene between Miura and Karuizawa. During the whole thing he had the impression of seeing himself and Sagami back in first year. The feeling wasn't pleasant. It hurt. He laid here for the rest of the lunch time finishing his own meal but what he didn't know was that there was somebody else who stayed hidden being another block and who heard the whole thing. Kawasaki was there and hid herself when she heard Miura coming on the roof while sobbing. She didn't like the idea to eavedrop but she couldn't move and get herself spot. She became curious when Hachiman also came on the roof and listen to what he said to Miura. She wasn't feeling well after that. Her chest was tight, her heart clutched. She greeted her teeth. She silently went back into the school building without being noticed.


	6. The Talk

**Sorry for the wait, I had to plan the future chapters and I took a little rest ! Here we go ! I planned the chapters up to chapter 10 ! (Like Always I'll proofread later)**

* * *

 **Hachiman's POV**

The alarm is ringing. Lunch time is over, time sure passed by pretty fast with all those events. I got up from the floor and headed myself to the classroom. There's still a lot to do until the day of the day. Could this day be worse ? At least I got a little rest while I made my path to the room. No Miura, no Kawa...saki ? No Karuizawa for now, no Hayama. Sometimes you need to enjoy the little moments even if they are really short. Some peace and silence is relaxing even for less than 5 minutes.

I sat down on my chair and used my hidden skill to observe the whole scene. The atmosphere was really tense there. Miura was more relaxed than before lunch time but she wasn't joyful or talkative. She was only playing with her phone, not paying that much attention around her. Ebina was worried but not that much, She wasn't there after all when all this happened, same for Yuigahama who guessed that something happened when Miura completely ignored the presence of Hayato. Even Tobe could understand tha playing the jester of the group was a bad idea right. Concerning Ooka and Yamato ? Well they don't matter. I'm still amazed that some riajuu have even less impact with their presence than me. I smirked. Suddenly Yumiko catched me looking in their direction and gave me a smile and waved her hand to convey the message : "Don't worry I'm good".

 _I'm not pitying you woman... What's with this smile. Shouldn't you be annoyed like usual when I stare at your clique ? You're confusing..._

I kept looking throughout the classroom. Kawasaki is slouched on her table, an ominous aura emanating from her. She looked at me and gave me a scary look with her eyes narrowed. Guess loners can detect other loners and I was found out. That must have irritated her. I quickly averted my gaze.

 _This look though. It's like I betrayed her or something. Huh ?_

My sight made its way back to the clique glancing at Hayama, he wasn't chatting too, guess he knew he fucked up this morning but he clearly didn't anticipate the absence of Ebina and Miura being assertive in her approach.

 _See Hayama, even with all your effort, little by little your clique is shattering because of your lies. Well it's not like it wasn't the fault of a certain someone to begin with._

Finally I looked at Karuizama from the corner of my eyes behind me. He was deep in thoughts. Facing the wall like a statue. He was not moving one bit. Chin in his right hand, right elbow on the desk, left hand on his left thigh. It was like his body was here but not his spirit. His eyes were lifeless like when he remembers or is being reminded of something concerning his past. He's kinda scary like that. Even creepier than me. Maybe ? Well he wasn't really static. While focusing a bit more I could see him tremble. Not the kind of quiver you would get when you're cold or stressed out. No. I could clearly see the veins on his right hand. Meaning the blood was overflowing because of his muscular stiffness. He was mad. He still had a large tinge of red of the left side of his face, Miura didn't miss him. Suddenly he slammed his desk loudly and the attention was drawned to him shortly before the little chat noise started again. I averted my gaze slowly and decided to listen a bit of what they were all talking about. In fact, I had the impression that the topic was the same for everybody.

"So Karuizawa got slapped by Miura-san ?"

"Yeah, he was being really mean to her after she's been turned down by Hayama-san"

"He's kinda pathetic huh ? Taking his chance like this to go out with her hahaha ?"

"And here I thought he was gonna be the next Hayama of the school hahahah"

"So gross. If he's that desperate maybe he should go for some younger girls !"

Those guys seriously. It reminded me of my middle school life. They have no mercy. I heard a chair behind me and Ayano got up with his bag. His head down, left hand in his pocket. He slowly made his way out of the room. I stand up and put my left hand on his right shoulder to stop him. I don't know why I acted. Guess it was like looking to another me and I couldn't stand it. But before I could even utter any word he shrugged off my hand with brute force looking at me with animosity for a second like I was attacking him. He then saw what he did and closed his eyes while bowing down his head to apologize and went out of the room. The whole class looked at him go out. I'm sure he had enough of this trashtalk in the room. No. There's something else, if he's able to attack Miura on her beliefs in front of everybody, he shouldn't react to some rumors and insult against his person. I don't like him and neither does he. But something's wrong there. I'll need to sort this out when we'll have our talk before club hours. Before I sat down I took one last glance at Kawasaki and Miura. Both were frowning and still looking at the door and then at me but without the frown like they were asking me "What the hell just happened ?".

 _Oï girls, don't ask me how this guy's brain works !_

I sat down and sighed. Soon after the teacher came and apologize for his tardiness but he needed to make some copies of the document we will be working on for the class. Afternoon classes went by pretty fast but we nerver saw Karuizawa again after he went out of the room. Despite that, there weren't any new event to add to the long today's list. Yuigahama glanced at me from time to time like usual. The only unusual thing that happened was that there were two new pair of eyes piercing me. I did not bother to look at whoever was looking at me. I was too tired for that. Once alarm marked the end of the last class I stretched my back and yawned like crazy. I got up and went out and waited Yuigahama like I usually do next to the entrance. Yui came running out of the room searching for me.

"Oï Hikky will you wait for me one day ?!" She started hitting my shoulder with her tiny fists.

"For the hundredth time Yuigahama, isn't it what I'm doing right now ?" I asked her with a bit of annoyance in my voice.

"I meant to wait for me inside the class !" She answered stomping the ground.

"Ahhh..." I sighed.

"Anyway, I won't come right away to the club. Can you say to Yukinoshita that I might not be able to attend club depending on the time what I have to do will take." I said nonchalantly.

"Heh ?! What are you gonna do Hikky ?!" Asked a surprised Yuigahama.

"I have matters to discuss with Karuizawa..." I said in a darker tone than intended.

"Ah I see... I was sure something happened between him and Yumiko..." Said Yui with her head down.

"Yeah..." I said talking to myself.

"Well... Good luck with that Hikky, bye." She said with worries in her voice.

 _Hey, it's not like I'm going to war to never return ever again you know..._

I turned my back on her and waved as I made my way to my secret spot where I told Karuizawa to go. I hoped he would be there. No. I was sure he was there. I took a MAX coffee on the way and once I reached the place, there he was. Sat on the ground, looking lifelessly to nowhere in front of him. I silently sat down and opened my can, taking a sip. The silence was not nice, it was uncomfortable. Several minutes passed before Ayano finally spoke his first words of the afternoon.

"I really fucked up huh ?" He said.

"… Well... I won't say you were wrong in what you wanted to say to make her realise the truth." I simply answered.

"But maybe I should have done it in another way heh ? A way where I wouldn't have hurt her that much. I'm sure that's what you want to say." He replied nonchalantly.

"..." I kept silence.

"Yep, I feel like shit."

As far as I remember since I joined forcefully the Service Club, I was doing things the same way Karuizawa is doing them but in a more cunning way.

"I'm not the best person to judge that the way you did things were wrong Karuizawa. In fact, I do the same as you. Hurting myself to save everybody else. I'm sure you feel like 'It's not important if get hurt or ostracized as long as others are happy' isn't it ?"

He chuckled a bit and lifted his head looking at me.

"You're wrong. I'm selfish. I never once cared for those I don't classify as 'family'. I only have care for my family and animals. Because animals don't lie, they act only by pure instinct. When they love you, it's not something that can be altered of something false. My point is. If I do so it's because it makes me mad when someone like Hayama is playing with the feeling of someone that is still innocent. Miura-san deserves so much more than this fucking bastard. I hate people like him..."

"Why do you hate him that much ?"

"Well, because I see in him all the people of my past who played with my kindness. Acting like your best friend and when you're not useful anymore they just toss you away like you're a big pile of useless trash." He said greeting his teeth and punch the ground.

"Society is trash huh ?" I said while smiling bitterly at him.

"You don't say... You know... I know what it's like to have friends. The thing I don't know is what it's like to be able to trust someone with your life. Ever since I was a child I was the intellectual type and wasn't able to make any friend cause I was only a working kid. The only ones I could make moved away quickly after like a curse. I've always been alone. Even when I had a lot of people around me I felt alone. Nobody I could trust. Only my dogs could give me enough true affection to feel the holes in my rotten heart. But even them left me when they died of cancer..." He looked at the ground with a pained expression.

Now I did understand his condition. He was even worse than me. I did think that my childhood was fucked up but this guy... Everybody trashed him around and threw him away. Where I was alone most of my childhood without experiencing friendship, he had 'friends', friends who just forgot him on the side of the road and betrayed him. I thought his sickness was just a result of society standards but the wound was deeper. But I won't be fooled by his sad story.

"But still. Is it an excuse to be that harsh ? I know your condition Karuizawa, but it's not a reason to spill your hatred and your pain to make things better. You will only make things worse. Seeing your social suicide made me realize how this way of doing things is wrong. You get hurt, you hurt others... And more importantly. You hurt the ones closest to you."

"Oh but I don't consider any of you as close persons or friends. I don't see the both of us being friends. It will never happen. We're too similar and different."

"Good thing, I don't want either."

"And what about my condition ?"

"I know from Hiratsuka-senseï that you suffer from chronic depression and that's why she put you in the service club so that she could keep an eye on you and we could keep an eye on you too while tying to help."

"Ah that... It was funny when I was diagnosed with this. I remember it like it was yesterday. I told myself 'Would be fun to see a psychologist once in a lifetime'. In fact, the school forced me to see one because my behavior was becoming violent. Well I was surprised to learn I was suffering of depression. But the guy couldn't help me that much because I already knew what was the problem from the start deep down. I knew al along all the factors. I do follow a treatment to ease the symptoms but I'm not someone worthy enough or able to reach what could maybe cure me even for just a bit." He said looking at the sky.

"What is it ?"

"Love." He chuckled bitterly.

"I'm way too twisted and fucked in the head to be loved by a girl. I lost all of my self-confidence and trust in girls with the years." He said smiling.

"I can follow you on that statement even though I'm not as fucked in the head as you. Isn't that hard to not be able to fulfill a wish ?»

"That's what passions are for. They help me pass the time and to forget the pain."

"Hmhm." I nodded looking at the sky like him.

"You really are trouble you know that Karuizawa ?"

"I've been told so for so long that I can't remember when it started." He giggled.

"Try not to make any more reckless action for now ok ?"

"Can't promise that, but I guess I can promise I won't act until the pain in my cheek is healed. This Miura girl has colossal strength damn !"

"She's not the Fire Queen for nothing dumbass."

"Oh ? Interested in her ? After all I saw you go to the roof and later Miura coming down the stairs with a smile instead of a frown." He said jabbing me in the ribs with his elbow.

I felt heat in my cheeks rise and cough.

"Nonsense ! Anyway we should go to the club now that we had a talk."

"Yeah yeah... But don't forget, I don't care one bit about any of you. I'm a selfish person and I'll keep being selfish."

"It's okay with me."

"Hikigaya. Don't make them wait undefinitely. Give them an honest answer. Each of them. Make a choice soon before it's too late." He suddenly changed the subject.

"Huh excuse me, what ?"

"The girls, Yukinoshita, Yuigahama, Isshiki, Kawasaki. They have a thing for you, this I'm sure of it. Even Miura must have some feelings for you" He said with seriousness.

"Ha ha ha ha, you got me there. Like any of them would be in love or infatuated to this rotten human being that I am. Miura ? She would kill me on the spot if I was to cross the line. I'm a low class and she's at the top." I anwered while I forced a fake laugh.

 _I can't lie, I'm not that dense, I know he's right but I don't know what to do. At least I know Yuigahama has feelings for me. Yukinoshita may have a thing for me and Isshiki too. But it's bound to happen when you spend so much time with others right ?. I had my doubts on Kawasaki since the dinner yesterday too. But Miura ? What hell is she even mentionned ?_

"I see." He replied.

"You're too kind and selfless for your own good Hikigaya. Learn to be selfish. Selfishness is not always a bad thing. You have the right to be happy sometimes. You can't protect everybody everytime. A day will come where you have to make a choice to ease the pain of everybody and make someone happy while hurting inevitably the others. Being selfless until the end will only hurt everybody in the end." He replied while I pondered his words with my head down.

While we were discussing this topic, we were on our way to the club. But suddenly Karuizawa fell and manage to balance himself with a hand on the wall. He was sweating like crazy. His breathing became erratic. He kneeled on the ground trembling, eyes wide opened and teeth greeted.

"Oï Karuizawa what the hell's happening ?!"

I tried to reach him but he yelled and put his hands on his head gripping it tightly. I ran to the nurse and informed her of the situation. Thankfully we were really close. She took care of him. She was aware of his depression. She told me not to worry about him. It was only an anxiety attack due to the stressful day we had. His pills weren't effective anymore. She gave him some and laid him on the medical bed where he could rest. After this event I went to the club my head full of questions, fears and doubts.


	7. Club Trouble

**Sorry for the rather short chapter. It's only a filler chapter to explain a little event that will have an impact and explain future chapters. Don't worry I promise chapter 8 and 9 will be WAAAAAYYYY more interesting with two new Point of View ;) Time for some girl time**

* * *

 _ **Hachiman's POV**_

I knocked on the club door. Hearing the invitation of Yukinoshita's voice. I made my way inside, closing the door behind me.

"Ah Hikki you're back !" Said a cheerful Yuigahama.

"Hello Hikigaya-kun" Said Yukinoshita like usual.

"Yo." I replied as I was sitting on my chair.

I took my light novel in my bag while the president filled my cup with tea. I thanked her afterward and started to read in the comfortable silence of the room. Disturbed only the conversation of Yurigahama and Yurinoshita. I was disturbed only after I finished my drink by the Ice Queen.

"Hikigaya-kun may I know why Karuizawa-san isn't there yet ? That's if you know something about his wherabout." Asked the cat lady.

The muscles of my face stiffened themselves as I narrowed my eye. Clearing my throat I prepared my response.

"Well he's out on the infirmary's bed." I said quickly not wanting to expand the topic.

"Heh ?! What happened to him Hikki ?! Did you beat him up or something ?! Heeeeh ?!" Yelled Yuigahama in my ears almosr making them bleed.

"Hey tone it down woman, my ears are sensitive you know... I didn't beat him up. How did you even conclude I would be able to send a guy like him out cold on the ground ?" I answered nonchalantly.

"Ara, I must agree with Hiki-Weaky-kun. Even frog would be more dangerous than him." Giggled Yukinoshita proud of her insult.

"Well excuse me if nature is not fair when gifting people with the body of a colossus..." I said dryly.

"Anyway, can you elaborate please. Why is he not there. If I remember he's an official member of this club and he's already skipping his duty ?"

"He's resting in the infirmary because of an anxiety attack Yukinoshita. Remember. He's plagues with chronic depression."

Yukinoshita put a hand under her chin and was thinking about something.

"And what may have trigger the attack ? What were you doing with him anyway. I can't picture the both of you to stand each other."

"We talked about thing. Loner to loner. On our way to the club he almost fell on the ground. That's all."

"What were you talking about Hikki ?" Asked Yuigahama showing that she was still there and existing.

"Stuff."

"Come on Hikki !"

I remembered his words in a quick flash. _'Yukinoshita, Yuigahama, Isshiki, Kawasaki, Miura'_. I felt my cheek a bit hotter than usual.

"I-I prefer not too. Men thing."

"Moo... Hikki !"

"Believe me Yuigahama-san, you do not want to know what those two poor excuse of human beings would be talking about. Surely they were talking about dirty thing created in their dirty mind." Said Yukinoshita.

"Hey woman, I may look like a creep to your eyes but my thoughts are that of a pure innocent ! And it's not you or Yuri...-Yuigahama that will make me think about things like that." I said as I facepalmed myself at my slip of the tongue.

Yukinoshita smirked at her victory

"Hentaï !" They both yelled at me together as I hide my face behind my novel.

The comfortable silence fell again upon our shoulders like a good massage. I cherish those moments of pure peace. A small smile adorned my face. But I forgot Yuigahama was there.

"Ne... Hikki ? Do you have any idea why Yumiko kept looking at you from time to time in class like Saki-chan ?" Asked Yuigahama. The question peeked the interest of the club president.

"Well I did nothing particular to any of them. I don't really have any idea."

"Oh ? But here I have a text from your sister telling me that you had a dinner at the Kawasaki household yesterday." Grinned the Ice Queen with a cold glare directed at me. She was followed by a Yuigahama without any cheerful behaviour.

"Care to explain Hikki ?"

"Yes I'd like to hear your explanations too Hiki-rodent-kun. I Guess you're going to say "free food is free food" am I wrong ?"

"Well... Yeah free food is free food but actually she invited me out of her own goodwill despite my refusal to accept any payment of debt. She even invited Komachi." I replied unknowingly defending Kawasaki instinctively.

"My my. Looks like there's an affair between Kawasaki-san and Hiki-disgusting-kun.

"Ne. I'm sure it's nothing like that right Hikki ? Must be some misunderstanding like always right ? Right ?" Said Yuigahama with some animosity.

"You're right Yuigahama-san who would ever have any romantic feelings toward zombiegaya-kun." Added Yukinoshita with some venom in her voice.

I had enough. Today was not the day where I was ready to a full banter like that. Even less with a 2 versus 1 I couldn't win. Somewhat I greeted my teeth and slammed my hands on the table standing up and facing the both of them.

 _See Karuizawa, that's why I can't choose any of those two. If I chose one, the other would suffer and their friendship will suffer too. On the other hand their 'jealousy' ? Was a powerful venom that could really hurt._

"So WHAT if I had an affair or a relationship with Kawasaki huh ?! It's not like it's concercing any of you two ? I am free, I make my own decision about my life. At least Kawasaki respects me as a human being and does not insult me at every t..."

I was saying my provocation when I saw their faces go pale and their heads go down. Suddenly I was cut short by a gasp. I turned around seeing a flustered girl red like a tomato with both hand on her mouth and frozen on the spot.

 _What with this Rom-Com situation seriously..._

I kept looking at the ambarrassed girl. The more I looked at her, the more my heartbeat was thrown into chaos. My face was a red mess too. I went Hikki mute mode. They say some animals don't see you if you don't move. I don't know why but it seemed like a good move to me. Don't move !

"I-I-I... I-I... Sorry ! She ran out of the room like a lightning bolt.

I sighed while I regained my composure. I turned back to my clubmates who were frozen by the shock too. I slowly packed my bag to go back home.

"Well. I'll be going. See you both." I waved.

I only received a nod from the both of them who kept silent.

 _Finally the day is over. I can rest !_

 _ **Ayano's POV**_

 _Damn I slept real good back there. I hate it when this thing happen._

I was making my way to the school's entrance to go back to my home. Suddenly I saw Sonic the tomato sprinting and leaving school ground.

"Kawasaki Saki." I muttered, pondering about some things.

"Well time to finally go home." I yawned.


	8. Kawasaki Decides to Act

**Kawasaki decides to act about her feelings ! It's time for the girls to have their moment ! Miura's coming next ! How will she feel about Hachiman and Saki ? What about Hayama ?**

 **(I'll proofread this weekend my chapters)**

* * *

 _ **Kawasaki's POV**_

I was just passing by the service club's door when I heard the three of them banter through it. I wasn't paying attention to it until I heard Yukinoshita talking about yesterday's dinner. I stiffened my back when I heard it and silently slid open the door just a little to peek inside. Then I heard it.

"So WHAT if I had an affair or a relationship with Kawasaki huh ?! It's not like it's concercing any of you two ? I am free, I make my own decision about my life. At least Kawasaki respects me as a human being and does not insult me at every t..."

I lost my balance at his words and accidently opened the door completely while almost falling down on the ground but I manage to keep my balance but I was frozen in place. Looking at him who noticed me after some seconds when he saw Yuigahama and Yukinoshita looking the table with pale faces. I felt dizzy as my face got hotter and hotter by the seconds. My legs were shaking. A shiver went down my spine and my heart was pounding so fast that I had a hard time breathing normally. This was too much sensations for me. He wasn't helping me at all being as flustered as me. I tried to talk but I just couldn't but getting pissed at my behaviour I managed to shoot an apology which gave me the strenght to storm out of the room. I just wanted to go home.

 _What the hell ! What the hell happening to me ?! Why am I feeling like this around him ?! It's not me ! Just why ?!_

I ran for quite a long time, until I just couldn't run anymore. I sat down on some bench in the city to catch my breath. I was sweating but I was now far from school and far from 'him'. Now I could have clear thoughts. I thought I would feel better now that I fled from the situation but it didn't get any better. Instead of this strange hot feeling in my chest I felt emptiness. Something's missing and it hurt. My heart clutched at the memories of the dinner and Hikigaya's words in the club room. I winced.

"Why do you make me feel like that you idiot..." I said while standing up and walking back home.

I closed the door behind me and removed my shoes and my jacket. Taishi had to bring back Keika from the daycare thus giving me at least an hour of free time alone in the house. I sighed loudly for some seconds, relieving myself from the stress. I went to the kitchen and made myself a hot tea. I sat on the couch and stayed there in complete silence, sipping my tea in peace. Being alone in this house is really nice once in a while. As much of a family girl I can be, sometimes I like to be selfish and be able to enjoy myself while I'm alone.

"And it's all thanks to you Hikigaya with your scholarship idea..." I muttered with a small smile.

I finished my tea and rested my head on the back of the couch and felt my eyelids grew heavier and heavier. I let myself fall into the land of dreams. When I opened them again I could see that it was 8p.m. On the clock. Guess I was really tired. I yawned and looked stand up to go drinjk some water in the kitchen.

"Did you sleep well nee-san ?" Asked Taishi who was making dinner.

"Yes thank you but you should have woken me for dinner you know ?" I replied.

"Yes I know but you were so peaceful and you looked so exhausted that I decided to let you tkae some time for yourself. Keika is playing in her room. Everything's under control !" He said smiling a thousand watt smile.

"I'll take you on that offer then."

I went in the dining room and set the table. Soon after, dinner was ready and I called Keika. The three of us sat down and we started to enjoy our meal.

"Itadakimasu" We all said to ourselves.

"So nee-san, why were you so exhausted ?"

"Hmm, some things happened at school and it was... Tiring ?" I replied not meaning to question myself on my own response.

"Hmm ? Maybe it has something to do with Onii-chan" Taishi said with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Heh ?! Why would my exhaustion have anything to do with that creep ?!" I said as I felt my cheeks growing hotter.

"Come on, Kei-chan and me saw how you were acting toward him yesterday, it's clear as day that you like huh ? Huh ?"

"I.. I !" I wasn't prepared to this. His words from this afternoon came back flooding my mind.

"Does Saa-Chan really like Haa-chan ?!" Said an excited Keika beaming with a big smile.

"I..."

"Sorry sorry nee-san, just wanted to tease you a lit-..."

"I do not... Dislike him." I finally said hiding my face in my hands afterwards.

Both my siblings were looking at me stunned by my words and with an expression of awe. This was getting embarrassing. I decided to shrug it off and to go back to my meal. My heart was pounding and my cheeks were on fire but he food made it easier for me to regain my calm. I finally said it. I do not dislike Hikigaya at all. I smiled at myself.

"It's been a long time since I last saw you with a look so kind and a smile like that sis'." Said a smiling Taishi.

"I guess so. Just don't go and tell Komachi or anyone about it though. Even if you're my beloved brother I will have to break some bones if you go around telling everyone about it. Understood ?" I said smiling and closing my eyes.

"Heh ?! I mean yes Ma'am !"

"Yay ! Saa-chan and Haa-chan will be together !"

I blushed at what she said but I managed. Acceptance helps to control yourself after all. After our meal we did the dishes and took our bath after each other. I put Keika to bed and after watching some TV and doing our homeworks, Taishi and I went to bed.

After this night, everything was easier for me. Seeing him at school, seeing him in class. I was able to control myself more. I could glance at him like the first time we met. I could avert my gaze when he caught me without blushing. The feeling was pleasant. I was happy but I wanted more. But there was a big problem between us. He was a loner and I was a loner. We aren't people who like to talk about themselves or who let their feelings wide open for everyone to see. I'll need to be patient. I need to find a way to gain his attention to spend time with him. Sadly Ebina did catch that something was odd and was rather fast to discover that I had feelings for Hachiman. She wouldn't stop teasing me about it everyday. Why did I attract the attention of this Fujoshi anyway ? Why me ? But I can't say I dislike her presence, it's nice to have someone who acknowledge your talent and has fun with you. Shopping with another girl from time to time was really nice too. She was the only person I could consider a friend, the Hikigaya's household apart.

Days passed fast, the atmosphere of the room regained little by little its noisy state. The clique was back at it again but I could see that Miura was still not in it at her fullest. I never saw her talked to Hayama once since the scene on the roof. It's strange that she didn't have her haughty attitude anymore. She was the silent girl of the clique. The pretty boy couldn't do anything about it but he was worried, the girls started to see the distance growing between the blonde bimbo and the prince. Soon enough he would be in a dire situation. I chuckled and smirked at that. But something was off about her, something was pissing me off with her. The fact that she was glancing at Hachiman from time to time. In the beginning I would not care about her and how she acted but with the day her gaze became softer. Hey eyes had no tint of animosity or disgust. Everytime I saw her looking at him she was like someone lost in thoughts. I could even see Yuigahama being flustered when she saw Miura like that. It pissed me off even more. I'm not really worried about Yuigahama and Yukinoshita since what Hikigaya said in the club but I don't know why, I was worried with Miura. Something happened on the roof between those two. Nothing physical but enough to change the way the blonde was seeing the creepy loner. I greeted my teeth and clenched my fists under the table.

I made a decision, I will act a bit out of my way this time to assert myself in the competition. It was friday. I planned everything even though I didn't know If i would be able to do it. I had woken up earlier than usual to cook for my lunch. I made two bentos, I could say that I made way too much and give it to him. And of course I will say that the roof door was locked for once and that I needed some peaceful spot to eat. Of course I will choose the same spot he usually go to. I just happened to saw him eat there multiple times in front of the tennis court. During the whole morning classes I was tensed. When lunch time finally started I got up and started to make my way to the roof before Hachiman got up. Ebina just patted me on the back as I was going out and whispered to me :

"Good luck SakiSaki !" Winking at me.

I sighed and smiled at her. I waited some minutes in the roof staircases. I waited enough time for him to reach his spot and start his lunch. I started to make my way to his spot and along the way I met Miura at the vending machine. We looked at each other, it was awkward. I was holding two bento boxes. She was holding a can of MAX coffee. Her eyes narrowed. So were mine. I continued on my path and whe went the opposite way. We glared at each other looking behind us one last time.

I finally reached the spot.

"Oh ? Fancy meeting you here Hikigaya" I lied.

"Kawasaki ? What are you doing here ?"

 _He finally remembered my name !_

"I wanted to eat ont he roof like I always do but this time they locked the door. So I needed to find another isolated spot to eat peacefully." I replied.

"I see, I don't mind if you eat here with me. Not like I own this area. But... Why are you holding two bentos ? I didn't think you were the big eater kind."

"I... I just happened to make way too much this morning." I answered looking somewhere else to hide the pink on my cheeks.

"Anyway what the hell are you eating ? Just eating bread and drinkin max coffee will only give you diabetes and make you lazier and weaker than you already are !"

"Oï never will I forsake my dear MAX coffee. I'm eating bread because it's enough to survive school hours and it permits me to save some money for other things."

"Still, it would be bad if you end up in a hospital one day because of your habits..." I said with worry.

He averted his eyes ambarrassed by what I just said. I decided to extend the second bento box his way looking at the tennis court instead of him.

"For you." I said

"Come again ?" Said a confused Hikigaya.

"Oh come on don't act dense. I'm giving you this bento. And starting today I can make you a meal for lunch time everyday if you'd like to." I managed to say blushing quite a bit.

"Oh... I see... Well... I don't want to bother you with that you know" He said scratching his head and blushing like me.

"If I say that I will cook for you it means it won't bother me and I would be worried if I heard you passed out because of you unhealthy lunches !" I scolded him.

"Heh ?!" He looked at me bewilderd by what I just said.

I was processing my words in my head. My whole face must have been completely red.

"Ok Kawasaki, it's not like I can refuse anyway. You won't accept no for an answer"

"Damn right you are !"

He took the bento and opened it. He took a piece and ate it. He was smiling and said it was really good. I was glad. I really did work hard on this bento. I sat next to him but not too close so that the both of us were comfortable. We both enjoyed our meal in silence. Our cheeks were still red during the whole lunch but we were at peace. It was nice to be able to spend time with him even though I had to lie a little. But I guess he's smart enough to see through my lies. I smiled while eating and so did he. Sometimes words are useless. The atmosphere and the face reaction are enough. When we heard the ringing of the alarm we went back to our class walking side by side. Some people looked at us but we didn't care. We were neither a couple or friend for now. Reaching class I felt daggers piercing me but I didn't have time to see who it was but it was easy to guess who the first one looking at me was. Yuigahama Yui. The second I don't really know but it felt more like a pissed look than the first one. Yuigahama's was colder. I felt shiver on my spine. This girl is really mad right know. Poor Hikigaya, he won't hear the end of this in his club. I smiled apologetically not look at him when I sat down.

The final class hour was finally ending. I packed my stuff and made my way to the daycare to bring Keika home. I went back home after recovering my sister. Without realising it I was humming while I was doing some chores at home. I was smiling without knowing it.

"Oh so sis' did have a really good day it seems" Said a teasing Taishi.

"Maybe yes, maybe not" I replied while I continued to clean the tables.

"Looks like the bento plan did work out !" He laughed.

My smile and silence were the only needed answers. He went back to his room to do his homework. An hour passed and it was 6 p.m and a half. I went to the kitchen but I saw some ingredients were missing. I needed to do the groceries right now.

"Keika ! Taishi ! I'll do some grocery shopping !" I said loudly to let them know.

I took my boots and my coat with some money and a two bags. I closed the door behind me and make my way to the shop. I needed a bit of everything. Vegetables, eggs, fish, meat, noodles. It will be tough to bring it back home. But as the oldest sibling it's my duty. I sighed and started my quest. I was walking in an alley of the shop looking at my list and accidently bumped into the back of someone.

"Ugh ! Sorry I wasn't looking !" I quickly said bowing down.

"Kawasaki ?" Said Hachiman now facing the blueish silver haired girl.

"Hikigaya ?" I replied surprised.

After this unusual encounter we decided to do our shopping together. The same quest in mind. Buying food for our siblings. Even if I knew he wasn't doing this from pure kindness. It was nice to do this task with him. It was still silent but doing it with someone you're comfortable with makes things go faster. We paid for our things and I took my two heavy bags with me. I had trouble to walk with them. I felt a hand on my shoulder. As I turned around I saw Hachiman extending his left hand to me. I was confused on his intentions.

"I'll help you carry them. Give me one." He simply said.

"O-Ok. Thanks." I said flustered.

I handed him one bag and we went out of the shop.

"I'll walk you home too, even if it's obvious since I carry one of your bag. It's dangerous for a girl to walk outside this late."

I simply nodded, blushing and looking at my boots. We then proceeded to go to my house. As always the moment was silent. A good kind of silence. I glanced at him from time to time. He was smiling and didn't look bothered at all. Soon we reached my door. He gave me back the bag he was carrying and bid me farewell after I thanked him for his help. I put the bags on the ground and grasped his left sleeve to stop him in his walk. I don't know why I did this but I wasn't thinking anymore. I acted on pure instinct. He was just too kind. I pulled him closed to me by pulling his sleeve and kissed him on the cheek. I then released him and gave him a genuine smile and I took my bags with me after waving at him and went inside my house.

Hachiman just stayed there in front of her door. He was frozen in shock. Red like a tomato and rubbing his left cheek with his fingers. He was at a loss but he felt his heart beating like some hard dubstep drop. After a full minute of confusion, he regained enough composure to turn his back on the door and go back to his own house. He was smiling. It has been a long time since he last smiled like that. He felt something strange in his chest. Kawasaki really did make him feel good but at the same time his smile turned bitter. He was conflicted and he didn't know why.

Little did the both of them knew that during their little trip in the shop they were observed. A pair of green eyes with blonde hair saw the both of them shopping. Another pair of fake silver hair with dark brown eyes catched them while they came out of the shop.


	9. Miura Yumiko's Desire

**Here's Yumiko's chapter ! Things start to change. What will happen after this evolution between the characters ? How will Hayama react ? How will Isshiki, Yuigahama and yukinoshita react ?**

* * *

 **Yumiko's POV**

It had been 3 days since my talk with Hikio. I did't even remember the last time where I needed to think about what I wanted in my life. Everything was so confusing right now. Hayato turned out to be someone I never really knew. He was not the Hayato everybody knew. He was fake just like what Ayano and Hikio said. But still, I wanted to believe that some little things were true. Even for just a bit. Call me naive but I don't believe that there was absolutely nothing between the two of us after all this time ! But... My feelings were not as strong as they were. What those two creep said to left a deep wound in my heart. Not that I couldn't accept the truth but because I knew all too well that everything they said was the absolute harsh truth. The days were hard on my mind. I had an headache two days in a row just thinking about it.

During class hours I couldn't help but glance at Hikio from time to time, much to the annoyance of Yui. Hina was looking at me strangely too when I was lost in thoughts while staring at him. But he wasn't the one I was looking at. Sometimes I'd look in Karuizawa's direction. He was still the same, bored and not paying much attention to the class but still able to always give a good answer when the teacher was pissed seeing him not listening and spacing out. It's like the scene between the both of us didn't affect him the slightest. It irritated me every time I looked at him. This face devoid of any emotion. The face of someone who was already dead inside. Those 3. There's something really awkward with them. It's like watching 3 lost brothers. 3 rottens individuals with their own specifities. Hayato the prince who could play with his image like a maestro. Hikio the ostracised subject living in the shadow of the court. The most honest of the three, taking the burden of everybody to keep everything together. And Ayano, the prince whom nobody recognize and who would always act in the most harsh way to get things done. The sun, the moon and the dark side of the moon.

Hikio had always been a creep and a detestable person in my mind since the first day of school. I just couldn't understand why Yui held him in such high regards. What was he really like. Who was Hikigaya Hachiman. Sadly I just didn't care back then since I was focused on Hayato only. Now that my eyes were opened, I could see him, I could see the suffering man taking all the pain of the world on his shoulder so that the others could be happy. His methods were reckless but thanks to them my group was able to stay united a bit more. I knew that it was him how saved us all by confessing to Hina to stop Tobe. All this time I believed him when he said that Hayato would do something about it but once I learned about the true face of the prince of Sobu. I knew he didn't do anything and let Hikio sacrifice himself not to have the bad rôle. It made me sick. I had a bitter taste in my mouth that day. Never judge a book by its cover. Except for Ayano. This guy is trouble and even worse than Hikio in his dark days.

I know why Yui likes you now Hikio. You're totally worth the try I guess. You may not be the most handsome guy nor do your eyes are the best to look at but your kindness is a rare thing I guess. First you risk your life to save Yui's dog, then you destroy your social statue in the Sagami's accident. I don't know the details but she hasn't been the same since that day so I guess you did something to have a real impact to maker her see the truth. Then the thing with Hina's confession. How can you stand it Hikio ? You're not our friend, you're not close to us, you don't owe us anything. Yet you're helping anybody who's in need...

Without realizing it I blushed a bit while looking at some point in the room. I shook my head a little and regained my focus on the class. I took one last glance at him. He was still slouching on his table completely ignored by everybody. As I adverted my eyes from him, my gaze catched Kawasaki's. She gave me the odd eye and so did I.

 _Looks like Hikio is popular with the girls and he is not even aware of it._

I was kind of pissed seeing her looking at him. I couldn't stop greeting my teeth seeing this. The same was going on with Yui. Before all that I couldn't care less about her glancing at him but now... It's making me uncomfortable. Why ? She's my friend, I should support her and her feelings. Even more so that I now understand the worth of the guy. But no, I just couldn't bring myself to be happy and help her with it. It felt wrong in my mind. Thinking about him with another girl leaves a bitter taste in my mouth. My stomach hurt a little too. I sighed and went back to listening to the teacher. I can't let this have an influence on my grades.

The days were like a loop for me. They were all the same, tasteless. The situation with Hayato didn't get any better. It even worsened if I had to guess. The atmosphere was getting more tensed by the days. Usually I would be the one to do anything to keep the group together, even Hayato would try but it's like he was powerless. He lost a lot of his shining side. It's rare to see him unable to do anything. Is Karuizawa too much of a trouble for him to take care. This guy's uncontrollable to begin with. Unlike Hikio he doesn't care when or where he will act. He just forces his way in. Still I'd like to ease things, I know we won't be able to save the balance and the status quo we once had but now that change is inevitable, I'd like to rebuild everything from a clean base. I want to be even closer to my friends. Be it with Hayato or not. I don't want to loose Hina or Yui. I clenched my fists on my skirt and frowned. Guess I have no choice. Monday I'll go to the Service Club and ask them for help with the situation. This time I'll need help and they are the only I can count on for what I have in mind.

"Ne... Yumiko why are you frowning ? Are you alright ?" Asked a worried Yui.

"Ah. Don't worry about that Yui, just thinking about something important that I need to do." I replied forcing a little apologetic smile on my face.

"If you say so... You haven't been that much into lately since the Karuizawa's accident. Hayato neither. It's really awkward in the group..."

"Can't argue with you, it is a strange atmosphere. But we'll get over it I swear !" I raised a victory fist in front of me with fire and determination in my eyes.

"Woah Yumiko what happened to you ?! You're all fired up !" Said a suprised Yui.

As an answer I gave her a look saying "I'm fired up !" before I stand up and took my bag.

"Go Yui, you'll be late to your club if you just stand there."

"Oh ! Right ! Thanks Yumiko, bye !" She yelled while running to Hikio.

"Moo Hikki ! Wait for me !" She yelled at him.

I just stand there for some seconds looking at the entrance. She didn't bring the staring case into the conversation. She must be uncomfortable with this topic. As nice of a girl she can be, she's not someone who will stay silent when her interest is being threatened by some other competitors. I can give her that. She's not someone that will abandon despite failures. She's strong yet she's fragile. That's why I want to help and protect her but I can't support her in this though. I made my way out of the school and walked slowly to my home still deep in thought.

I was chilling on my bed with some music playing in low volume on my radio and doing some homeworks and chatting on Twitter and Facebook. I took some pictures to update my Instagram too. I need to keep my status updated, I have an image to maintain after all ! Suddenly I heard a voice from downstairs.

"Yumi-chan ! Can you go to the shop to buy some ingredients for dinner tonight ? I didn't have time to do it because of work."

"Hai, mom." I just replied with a bit of laziness in my voice.

 _Seriously though it's late..._

I made my way to the entrance's door with a coat and my leather boots. I took one bag and said goodbye before going out of the house. It was a bit chilly outside but nothing too spectacular. Nad the shop wasn't that far from home. 15 minutes was enough to reach the place. I usually never did the groceries because it was on the way when my parent came back from work but today my mother had to do some overtime to finish an important task. The chore fell upon me. I was following the list my mother gave me and took my time to buy what I needed. I was humming one of the latest trending song. It was quite catchy so I got it stuck in my head and couldn't stop humming it. I was going to take some vegetables from a shelf when I saw something I never expected. I quickly hide myself from their sight.

 _What the hell ?! Hikio and Kawasaki here ? Together ?! Did I miss something important ?!_

I narrowed my eyes and looked at them from my spot. They were comfortable together, doing their shopping like a couple would do it. It made me mad seeing of he was at ease with her for something like that. He who was always flustered and uncomfortable when I said something to him. Just how close were these two. I kept following them while hiding my figure and doing my shopping at the same time. Then I saw Hikio taking one of her heavy bags and I they went out of the shop. Kawasaki was blushing and looking at her feet. I felt something strange in my chest. I was pissed. Something clutched my heart. I greeted my teeth and pouted without realising it.

 _When did Kawasaki and Hikio start to see each other like that ?! Did I really miss something ?! She's more sly than I expected. You're more assertive than I thought Kawasaki._

"Aaaaaaaaaah ! Why is it making me so maaaaad !" I growled stomping the ground.

Some bystanders fled when they saw me fuming. I then quickly went to the cashier to pay for my goods. I went out of the shop and before I turn to take my path that was opposite to theirs it seemed, I saw a glimpse of blueish silver hair in the distance. Hikio was surely walking her home. It did make me even madder. But then I sighed and regained my calm, I was still bitter.

"You're not so hopeless as a guy..." I whispered as I started walking.

What she didn't see was Karuizawa leaning on a wall. He became aware of her presence. He decided to walk back home too. His house was in the same direction where Miura was going so he just kept some distance with her. 10 meters or so. He didn't want to get slapped again by this fury.

I was walking in the night and humming with my shopping bag in front of me. The air was cool and refreshing and the surroundings were silent. The situation was really relaxing. Suddenly two guys came in front of me. They looked like some muggers. I took a step back. This is bad ! They didn't look that muscular but she still was in a dire situation.

"Hey there beautiful, you know it's dangerous for girls like you to walk alone in the dark" Said the taller one.

"Yeah come with us, we'll have some fun while we're walking you home miss !" Laughed the smaller one.

"I must refuse, I have to go home, leave me alone. I'm perfectly fine by myself !" I replied with fears in my voice.

 _This is bad !_

"Huh ?! It wasn't a question you bitch. You'll come with us !" Replied one on them as I closed my eyes when he was extending his hand to grab one of my arms.

 _SOMEONE HELP ME !_

I had my eyes closed. I waited but nothing happened. I slowly opened my eyes and I was left speechless at what I saw. Someone stopped the hand of the mugger by grabbing his wrist in a martial art way. The guy had a hard time to keep his balance. I looked to my side to see who it was. My eyes widened. Karuizawa Ayano was there. He was scary right now. He looked pissed.

"Didn't you guys learned not to bother a lady." Said Ayano in a cold tone.

"Hah ?! Wanna pick a fight brat ?!" Said the other one.

Karuizawa didn't waste time and kicked violently the side of the guy's knee that was supporting his weight. The one he was holding the wrist from fell brutally on the ground and was yelling in pain. It must have hit a nerve to make him fall like that. The second one charged Ayano who just took a martial art position with his hand as stiffed as a plank. He shifted himself on the right and put his left thumb to make a 90° angle with his finger and aimed with the gap made from it horizontally to the attacker's throat. The latter was thrown back with force to the ground and had a really hard time to breath. Karuizawa brought his right leg in the air vertically in front of him and turned around. He smashed his heel in the first mugger's head rendering him unconscious.

I was frozen at the scene. It was violent and scary but he didn't show any signs of hesitation in his moves. He was clearly a martial artist. Suddenly he grabbed my bag from my hands and took one of my hand and made a run for it dragging me along. We ran like that for a good 5 minutes until we couldn't run anymore. I looked at him while I was catching my breath. His legs were shaking like the rest of his body and he fell on his ass on the ground. He was trembling.

"Damn that was scary as fuck !" He said with a shaky voice.

"I never got involved in any fight before. It was the first time I had to fight."

"Th-Thank you Karuizawa. I don't know what would have happened to me if you weren't there..." I said looking at my feet.

"But ! What was that seriously ! You were like a total martial artist back there ?! I didn't know you were this strong !" I blurted out still impressed and confused by what I saw.

"Ah don't mention it. I never got into fights. Back in France I used to do Karate. I stopped when I had my brown belt but my teacher said I had the level to be black. But high school came into view and I didn't have the time to pursue it. Also I'm a fan of MMA and krav-maga. I love to watch combat video and copying those moves. Learning how and where to it to render a threat powerless is useful. I put all my knowledge into practice back there. I'm still shaking because of the adrenaline. I didn't know if I could manage to bring them down. If not I would have told you to run for it while I was holding them back." Smiled Karuizawa.

"I see... You're really a weird one Karuizawa." I replied with a little smile.

"I know that much. Well I'll walk you home. I know you're not fond of me since the scene but I can't let someone I know get hurt if I can prevent it. It would be shameful as a gentleman !" He said proud of his words.

"Well I guess so. Don't get full of yourself. This little event won't change my opinion of you dumbass." I said dryly.

"Yeah yeah I know that. Thats why..."

I watched him with my eyes widened and mouth agape. He was bowing and joined his hand in front of him.

"I'm sorry for the way I did talk to you Tuesday Miura-san. But I won't apologize about what I said about Hayama Hayato though !"

"Well I'll accept your excuses I guess... It's not like I can be mad at you anymore since you saved me." I replied looking elsewhere.

We started walking. He was holding my bag. The silence was comfortable yet awkward. He decided to break the silence.

"Hikigaya-kun is an interesting guy isn't it ?"

"W-Why are you bringing him up like that ?!" I yelled out.

"Well I saw it when he went to the roof and you came back less sad. He has a way with people. Even if he's not close with them it looks like he's able to ease the pain. He has the talent to find the right words I guess. Whereas I'm just agressive and blurt out what I think without holding back." He laughed.

"I guess you may be right" I said with a tinge of pink on my cheeks remembering the roof scene.

"You know Miura-san. He's a great guy and all but you should assert yourself sooner or later."

"I know th-... WAIT WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ?!" I punched his left arm.

"Well if you're interested in him you should start to act now. He's more popular than you know."

I was silent at his words. I looked away with a unreadable expression. I was confused.

"Yukinoshita, Yuigahama, Ishiki, Kawasaki. Here are your challengers" He said.

"Well not really. I should update the list. Looks like your challenger is Kawasaki right now." He corrected himself.

"Why would I fight for this creep ?!" I said embarrassed by all this.

"You can keep lying to yourself. I saw you staring at him in class and blushing from time to time. Truth is that Kawasaki is ahead of you right now. She may win soon if you don't act. She's a loner, he's a loner. They are quite compatible. And honestly Kawasaki-san is a real beauty too. She's on par with you on that matter. If only she untied her hair and let them loose she might be even more beautiful than you." He said without being embarrassed the bit.

"Heh ?! How can you say things like this without getting flustered ?!" I yelled blushing at his compliments.

"I'm not a normal guy. Remember ?" He said while he chuckled.

"Yeah I can see that" I massage my forehead with my right index finger.

"Anyway since we're talking about love. Any girl you like ?" I said curious to what kind of girls Ayano was interested in.

"I'm not into love." He said changing his tone to dry one.

"Why is that ?" I said wanting to know more.

He just hit his temples with his free index finger at my question. I looked quizzically at him.

"I'm too fucked in the head and way too bizarre to be able to hold a relationship with someone." He said smiling.

"And I don't have any experience with love. I don't know what love is haha" He laughed with a sad tone to it.

"Hmm... I see... But you must be interested in some girls in the class aren't you ?" Ididn't want to let the topic die down in the mood !

"I think I said enough about me for tonight." He answered nonchalantly.

"But I wan-. Oh we're already here." I said.

We're both in front of my house already. I took back my shopping bag and bid him farewell while I enter my home. I decided not to talk about the incident to my parents and just said that I met a classmate in the shop. After dinner I went back to my room and went to bed. I was exhausted.

 _What a tiring day_

I fell asleep rather quickly.

.

.

.

 _ **Monday**_

Here I am in front of the Service Club door. It's time to change things and find answers. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Said the Ice Queen.

* * *

 **Again, Thank you all for your support ! I promise I will finish this story ! I'm fired up. There's still a lot of chapters before it ends ! Some of you may think it is slow with the Miura and Hachiman pairing that could happen But as I said before, I want to keep the characters like they are in the anime and the novel. So I want Miura not to fall in love with Hachiman that fast. Right now we're at the "show interest" and "understanding" phase. But changing from Hayato to Hachiman requires time and events to make their relationship evolves. That's why I don't rush things. I must take Yuigahama into account too since they are friends !**


	10. Pain and Requests

**Sorry for the wait ! I took a little break to test the new overwatch hero Ashe :p To make amends here's he biggest chapter so far !**

* * *

Monday, first day of the second week since the arrival of the new student. So much things happened in only 1 week that the fragile balance of the school was shattered to pieces. Everybody was acting on their own right now. No more clique, no more princes. Only opponents, pain and confusion. This atmosphere was the toughest for the two people who were the center of it. Miura Yumiko and Hayama Hayato. The Fire Queen had been told the harsh truth mercilessly and she experienced it first hand. The prince of Sobu couldn't do anything against that. He was cornered. Everything that happened last week was not calculated. He couldn't give attention to Yumiko because of his scheduled life. All his schemes were finally having side effects on what he wanted. He wasn't in control anymore. The king was loosing his subjects. All of this thanks to one lone wolf. It took only one agressive stranger to break his world. Hayama Hayato was angry. He had rarely been this angry and bitter in a long time. The confessions he was starting to receive because of Yumiko keeping her distance from him made him even madder. Rumors spread like a disease in the whole school. Hayama rejecting harshly every girl and even making some cry in the process. The lion was loosing everything he worked so hard to gain. There was only one thing he could do and he really didn't want to. The Service Club was his last ressort. Actually he didn't need the help of the whole club. He needed the help of the only person that could help him, Hikigaya Hachiman, his antithesis, his rival.

The pretty boy made his way though the corridors of the school building. Alone. It was a rare picture. A lonely lion roaming on his deserted territory. Soon enough he was in front of the door and stiffened his back. Taking a deep breath He knocked on the door.

"Come in." Said a voice he knew all too well. His first regret in life. His biggest mistake.

Hayama slid the door open and entered the room with an unreadable expression on his face. He wasn't smiling, he was being genuine right now. The true Hayama Hayato. He was not shining anymore. Every member stopped their activity and looked at him. Yuigahama was confused by his presence and was fidgeting uncomfortably. She was part of the clique after all. Even Yukinoshita was taken aback by the surprise. She hadn't seen the his true self for so long that she forgot how tense the situation could be when he was emanating this animosity and this coldness that could rival hers. Karuizawa was having a direct staring contest with the visitor. Two predators were fighting for dominance right now. A wounded lion trying his best to keep his stance in front of the hungry lone wolf who still had all of his fangs. Ayano was smirking, "I won" could be read on his face. Hayato greeted his teeth and looked at Hachiman who stared back slumped on his chair and not interested in the least by what was happening.

"So... Why do you honor us of your presence Hayama." Hachiman said nonchalantly.

"Actually... I have a request... For you Hikigaya." Replied Hayama with the most serious tone he had ever shown.

Saying that everybody was surprised was an understatement. The great Hayama asking for help. And to no other than Hikigaya Hachiman. For the latter it wasn't as surprising since he already saw a pleading pretty boy when he needed to stop Tobe's confession. But doing so in front of the whole service club, he must be really desperate. Hachiman arqued his eyebrows while Karuizawa kept staring silently and coldly.

"Oh ? And what kind of help to you expect from me Hayama ?" Hikigaya asked.

"Yes Hayama-san. What kind of request do you have that need the specific help of Hiki-loner-kun ?" Asked Yukinoshita who regained her composure long ago her chin in her left hand

"… I'd... I would like..." Hayato had a hard time saying what's on his mind.

"Come on spit it out Hayama. I'm sure it's related to the rumors spreading throughout the school involving you and the girls's confessions. Simply put you want help to tone it down don't you ?" Said Hachiman.

Hayama smiled wryly.

"As sharp as ever Hikigaya... You always know what's up. Your eyes never miss anything..." he said bitterly.

"You're right. I need your help to talk to Yumiko ! I want to make amends to her ! Could you help me Hikigaya-kun. Please !" Said the prince while bowing.

The four club members widened their eyes. The prince of Sobu was bowing to the loner's prince. Yuigahama gasped and was letting weird noises out of her mouth completely confused. Even Yukinoshita made a quick noise of surprise. Ayano widened his yes a bit but he was still eyeing the weak boy. Hachiman and him glanced at each other before replying in unisson to Hayama.

"Won't happen." Answered both the crow and the wolf.

"Please... I have nothing else.. I'd prefer not to rely on any of you but I'm cornered. Without her my reputation will come to an end. I'll be hated because I can't return the feelings of anybody ! Because I still love Y-..." He stopped in his outburst. He put both knees on the ground, forehead to the ground.

"Please ! Help me one last time !"

"..." Hachiman was pondering. He really didn't want to help Hayama Hayato to make amends and regain Miura's favors. It wasn't right to him but seeing how low the pretty by was ready to go to save his reputation. He gave it some thought.

"I'll think about it. I'll contact you when I decide for myself about that." Replied Hikigaya dryly.

Hayama lifted his body until he was standing on both his feet again. He nodded and bowed once again.

"Thank you all for listening to my request. Sorry to bother you with my selfish desires..." He said almost whispering the end of the sentence.

He then made his way out of the room. Once the door was closed the tense atmosphere was eased.

"What was that ?!" Yelled Yuigahama who regained the faculty to talk.

"Indeed, I'd like to know why Hayama-san would go to such extent for a request. Even if I understand the request I'd like to know why he made it in the first time." Said Yukinoshita.

"Ah..." Sighed Karuizawa.

"I happened to blurt out the harsh truth in Miura's face when Hayama rejected her advances and Hachiman did make her aware of the fakeness of this guy. To make it short. Miura saw the truth and Hayama lost his girl shield. His reputation is falling apart since he does not love those girls." Said Karuizawa nonchalantly while Hachiman nodded and sighed as well.

The club's president rubbed her temples. All of this was giving her a hell of a headache. Yuigahama was having a forced laugh. It was an awkward moment.

"I must commend you on your ability to destroy their group in less than a week Karuizawa-san but I don't like your methods. You're just agressive and you don't take the feelings of others into account." Said sternly the queen.

"Why should I care though ? When it's not club hours I'm free to do what I want isn't it ?" Asked a bored Ayano.

"You're as despicable as the rumors say. If it weren't for Hiratsuka-senseï's request to fix you I would have requested you to be fired from this club. You're not helping anyone there. You're just destroying what you want on a whim. I'm sure you're enjoying everything from your point of view aren't you ?"

"Am I ? Maybe I am, maybe not. Who are you to tell me what is wrong and what is good in life ? Everything has drawbacks. Do something 'Good' and someone else will suffer from it. Do something 'Bad' and someone may profit from it. In either way someone will loose and someone will gain. You can't make everybody happy. Can you really say that my actions are despicable ?" Asked Karuizawa.

"I don't understand where you're going with that."

"Aren't you unfair to Miura-san by saying what I did was despicable and utter destructive ? If I'm following your logic of passivity. I should have let them keep their relationship to how it was. Meaning letting a truthful person trying her best to be noticed by a faker who's only staying close to her to be shielded from the groupies thus making his life easier. In MY point of view, this is unfair. This situation only brings suffering to her and won't get her anywhere. I broke the loop and I won't apologize to have done so."

"Even so... You should have done it in another way. You could have asked for help to get better results. The world isn't gravitating around you."

"I tried multiple times to ask for help back then. Only to get betrayed in the end. I understand your concern and your point Yukinoshita-san but I'm better off alone. Working with people has never done any good to me. I'll take any responsibility for my actions when the time comes but I'll never regret anything I have done in my life. For me life only contains failures that gives you the opportunity to grow. Some people just aren't able to move on from a failure hole. They need to be pushed out of it. Even if it means hurting their feelings."

"You're wrong if you think that you can do anything alone. A time will come where you'll need someone to help you and there won't be anybody to lend you a helping hand because of your actions.» She said clenching her fists under the table.

"I already know that. You already know about my disease too. You and I are different. Yuigahama-san and I are different. Hikigaya-kun and I are different. Hayama and I are different. I'm different than you all. The main one between us is that even if you do harsh things. You can count on your 'friends' to help you in your darkest time I think. I on the other hand learned since childhood to live alone and by myself. I'm acustomed to the solitary life. I know the limits of this way and I know the pros of this way. Yes I'm suffering deep down. Yes this chronic depression is having a toll on me from time to time. But I won't let weakness take a hold of me. I am me and I'll keep being who I really am until the end. If I am to be left alone when I need help the most, so be it."

"It's really sad... But it's your choice. I won't acknowledge your ways. They are harsh and disgusting. You're a vicious person. Being hurt by your past doesn't justify your acts and your disguised hatred."

"You're right it's my choice. It's my life. I won't interfere with the club's activities. I will help and listen to your instructions if I'm asked to." Said Karuizawa to end the conflict.

Yukinoshita was staring at Karuizawa for a moment, she was still frowning. The later did the same but his face was as bored as before. Then the both of them returned to their activity. The Ice Queen went back to her reading and drinking her tea. Karuizawa put his headset back on and relaunched the play of his song 'Cult To Follow – Leave It All Behind'. Yuigahama was silent. She felt really useless in these situations. Sure she could handle Yukino easily by being touchy with her but handling the Ice Queen and the Lone Wolf was beyond her social skills. She could only stay there fidgeting and looking at the ground. Hachiman kept reading his novel, trying not to take part in the ideology fight aftermath.

"Eto... Do you think Tobecchi will have a chance with Hina-chan soon enough ?" Tried to ask Yuigahama to ease the mood.

"Don't be stupid Yuigahama. Even if he tried for a hundred years he wouldn't have a chance. Ebina is not interested in that and I wonder if she will ever be interested in someone like Tobe." Said Hachiman.

"Heh ?! That's like totally mean Hikki ! Meanie !" Said Yui faking her usual behavior.

 _She's really trying hard there._ Was thinking Hikigaya.

"Don't get me wrong. Tobe's a nice guy, I must acknowledge his positivity and optimism but it's not like this that he will be able to have a chance with her. There's always a random thing taking part in love. And actually Tobe's random things isn't with him." Replied Hachiman.

"Ah... Yes I think so too. You can't really choose who you love or change how they will feel about you..." Said Yui with a sad tone in her voice looking a bit down.

 _Ah... I didn't mean to hurt her with my sentence. Karuizawa is right. I need to make things right before hurting everybody by dismissing the idea that those girls have feelings for me._ Finally thought Hachiman.

He gulped and opened his mouth. Ayano looked at him expecting him to finally act. The two girls of the room stared at him expectantly.

"Er... Yuigahama, Yukinoshita I have something to tell-..." He started to say before being cut short by a door being opened brutally.

"SENNNNNNNNNNNPAAAAAIIIIIIIIII ! THIS IS REALLY BAD ! SOMETHING HAPPENED !" Yelled an hysterical Isshiki, thus getting the attention of everybody who jumped because of the surprising entrance.

"Isshiki-san I already said that you should knock before coming in !" Said a tensed Yukinoshita still annoyed.

"Sorry Yukinoshita-senpai but this is really a first rate problem !" Replied a panicked Iroha.

"So what about you just explain the problem to us then ? You're putting way too much confidence in hiki-germa-kun. You may get infected soon." Jabbed the president at Hachiman who growled at it.

"Sorry but it's only concerning me and Senp-... I mean I need only Senpai to solve this problem !" Answered Isshiki with a slip of the tongue.

"I'll pass." Said Hikigaya with total disinterest.

"HEH ?!"

"I said I'll pass this time. I have better things to do like doing nothing here. You'll have to ask Yuigahama, Karuizawa and Yukinoshita about it. Not my problem this time."

The sly fox suddenly smiled with her thousand watt scary smile and came just in front of Hachiman and leaned next to his face whispering something in his right ear and look at Yui and Yukino.

"Are you sure about that Sennnnpaiiiiii... You seemed to have really enjoy your lunch time with Kawasaki-san haven't you ? Sure you look like a terribly busy Senpai right now." Said the little devil with the coldest voice Hachiman ever heard from her.

 _Whoa totally scary Iroha, I would totally believe it if I heard that she committed murder. She is in total yandere mode right now._ Thought Hikigaya while gulping his saliva, scared.

Hachiman felt a cold shiver in his spine and also that the temperature of the room fell really low in an instant. He looked behind him at the girls who titlted their head in confusion. Karuizawa him was looking at the scene repressing a laugh.

 _Damn you Karuizawa, stop laughing at me ! This is a life-threatening moment !_ Said Hikigaya in his mind when he saw the smirk on Ayano's face.

"Erm... I'll think about it then. It looks like it really is an important mission isn't it ? Ha ha ha ha" Replied Hachiman forcing a nervous laugh.

"I need you right now Senpai !"

Isshiki started to try to pull Hikigaya from his chair but the latter was for once trying his best not to let her have her way. The scene filled Yuigahama and Yukinoshita with doubts. Usually Hachiman's Onni-chan instincts were always kicking in and let himself be used by the student council president. It was not normal in their eyes.

"What's wrong Hikigaya-kun ? What are you trying to hide from us ? And what did you want to tell us before Isshiki barged in ?" Asked Yukinoshita.

"Yes Hikki you're acting weird right now. Is there a problem ?" Asked a worried Yuigahama.

Hachiman was sweating bullets. He could handle the Ice Queen and the Airhead inside the club room but now that the sly fox was there and that she knew about Kawasaki he was cornered. Telling the truth about his feelings for each of the girls was like accepting to die right on the spot. The poor Crow was surrounded by a Dog, a Cat and a Fox. Meanwhile the Lone Wolf was laughing his ass off.

"I... I... Erm... Huh... How should I put it ?..." Said Hachiman trying to win some more seconds in his existence.

"Spit. It. Out. Hikigaya-kun."

"Say it Hikki !"

"Come on Senpai come with me !"

Hachiman was doomed. He tilted his head down and closed his eyes in defeat. He was warned by Karuizawa. He knew himself that this would happened one day.

"Ok then..." He took a deep breath and looked at each one of them.

"Actually here's the truth, I-..."

 ***Knock knock***

 _BLESS YOU STRANGER FOR SAVING MY LIFE !_ Yelled Hikigaya in his head.

Everybody looked at the door and loosing their focus on the poor loner. Isshiki's grip became loose and permitted to Hachiman to take some security distance.

"Come in" Said Yukinoshita afater regaining her composure and waving her hair with her right hand.

The door was then opened by none other than the Fire Queen.

"Hello. Sorry to bother you but I have a request and I need your help and advice for i-..."

When she looked up she froze on the spot with a shocked expression and widened eyes. We all followed her gaze line and in ended on Ayano.

"YOU ?! THERE?! WH- WHAT THE HELL?! HOW COME YOU ARE A MEMBER OF THIS CLUB ?!"

"Sup' Miura" Said totally hermetic to her outburst of surprise, saluting her by lifting his right hand palm up a bit.

"Well, some things happened and I was put there by Hiratsuka-sensei" Said Karuizawa shrugging his shoulders.

"A-Anyway. As I was saying I'm here because I have a request." Said the blonde girl after she calmed down from the shock.

"We're listening Miura-san. Take a seat." Said Yukinoshita.

Taking a chair and putting it in front of Yui, Yumiko sat down and waited that everybody took their place. Everybody was here, even Isshiki who was trying to fake her membership. The others gave her an annoyed look.

"But I want to hear what Miura-senpai wants !" Pouted Iroha.

"You're not a member Isshiki-san this isn't of your concern. Karuizawa-san please. Can you walk Isshiki outside the club room please." Asked Yukinoshita.

"Ah ?! Bringing Karuizawa-san again to send me out ! I will not get beaten this time !" Yelled the fox.

Ayano became the ultimate anti-Isshiki weapon. Since he was immune to the cuteness attack of the kouhai. Yukinoshita made him into a bodyguard or something like that when she wanted Isshiki out. She already did it 2 times during last week.

Hearing the instruction, Karuizawa got up and went to Isshiki who took a fighting stance but she was shaking. No confidence detected. In less than 5 seconds, Ayano grabbed her collar from behind and lifted her from the ground like a cat mother lifting her younglings. Iroha pouted and had a bored/annoyed look on the face. Defeated once again by the wolf. Wolf 3, Fox 0. He deposited the student council president on the floor after she was out of the room and then closed the door before taking his seat back.

"So as I was saying, we're listening Miura-san" Repeated Yukinoshita.

"It's about Hayama Hayato. I'd like to confront him !" Said with confidence the Queen Bee.

Silence fell in the room for some seconds. The girls were taken aback by the words that Yumiko used in her request.

"Confront ? Do you mean you want to confess Yumiko ?" Asked a confused Yuigahama.

"No. You heard it right Yui. I want to confront him."

"So you want to repair what's between the two of you then ?"

"It will depend on his answers yes."

"So that means you don't care about the status quo in your group anymore is that it ?" Barged in Karuizawa.

"I do care but I want it to change. I want to construct stronger bonds with my friends. I'm tired of lies." Replied Miura.

"I do understand Miura-san but why do you need us to do ? And why now all of sudden ?" Asked the Ice Queen.

"Well... After Karuizawa-kun intervention last Tuesday I was mad and pissed. Because what he said was true and it hurt to hear it like that" Said Miura glaring at Ayano. The latter whistled looking elsewhere.

"Then I met Hikio later and he told me what I needed to hear. He gave me useful advices about how to handle the situation. It took me time to know what to do but now I know that I must confront Hayama Hayato. I need to hear the truth from him. I need answers. With that I'll be avle to move on and build something stronger than before with our group !" Finished the girl looking at Hachiman a bit in the process with a tinge of pink on her cheeks.

Surprised and embarrassed, Hikigaya blushed a bit and averted his eyes. He could still feel the piercing glares of Yuigahama and Yukinoshita. This day wasn't his day. It was like fate wanted him dead.

"Thank you again for your advices Hikio." Added Miura with a samll smile and thus making the situation even worse for him.

"I didn't do anything you know. You're the one who acted." Said Hachiman scratching the back of his head with his cheeks still pink.

 _Oï what's with that smile Miura ! You want me dead right ?! You know the situation I'm in and you're doing everything needed to get me killed without getting your hands dirty RIGHT ?!_ Panicked mentally Hikigaya.

 _You're so gonna get it Hachiman !_ Laughed internally Ayano.

"Well we accept your request Miura-san since it's nothing related to love like Tobe's confession." Said Yukinoshita biting her bottom lip at the memories.

"How should we help you with that ?" Asked Hachiman.

"I need your help to create the opportunity to talk alone to Hayato in our class after the last class hour this wednesday. I already know that Hina will leave instantly for her new BL stuff. Ooka, Yamato and Tobe will leave soon after but I don't know how to stop Hayato from following them. It's the only thing bothering me to encounter him alone."

"Don't worry about it I got it. It will be easy to get him cornered." Said Hachiman.

Surprise filled the face of most people in the room.

"How are you so sure Hikio ?"

"Yes Hikki how are you so confident right now ?!"

"Indeed I'm quite curious Hiki-weirdo-kun."

"..." Karuizawa only stared at Hikigaya.

"Just trust me for this. He won't be able to refuse to follow me" Smirked Hachiman.

"Gross Hikio ! Stop smiling like that !" Replied Miura.

 _Arg ! It hurt my self-esteem woman !_ Thought the loner.

"But I do trust you on this then."

"In case he tries to flee with some made-up excuse I'll block the way." Said Karuizawa.

Everybody looked at him with bewilderment on their face.

"Ara, Karuizawa wanting to help someone ? Do you perhaps have a thing for Miura-san ?" Asked a teasing Yukinoshita.

"Don't get me wrong cat lady, I just want to see the face Hayama will make and how he will act about it." Said nonchalantly Ayano without any signs of ambarrassement on his face.

"Despicable." Answered the cat lady.

"Actually it's not a bad idea Karuizawa-kun. Just in case your help would be useful. I'm pretty sure he would just find an excuse not to face me on the moment after being manipulated by Hikio." Her sentence was received by a nodding wolf.

"So it's settled I think. We'll talk about the details tomorrow then." Said Miura getting up.

"Thanks again for listening to me and accepting my request." Bowed the girl before starting to walk out of the room.

Yumiko reached the door and grabbed the handle and opened it. She stopped in her track facing a blueish silver haired girl who became puzzled at the encounter. The Fire Queen was as confused and surprised as Kawasaki.

"K-Kawasaki ? What are you doing here ?" Asked Yumiko a bit flustered remembering the shopping scene.

Hachiman stiffened his back and started sweating once again. The change in his attitude was detected by all the girls.

"Huh ? I could ask you the same Miura." Replied an annoyed Saki.

"So ?" insisted Yumiko.

"Well I'm here for Hachiman since it's the end of club hours of course. » Answered Kawasaki with a small blush on her face.

Some jaws dropped in the room. This strike did hit really hard on everybody. Every girl looked at Hachiman who was as pale as a ghost and frozen. "They are on first name basis ?!"

"You mean you want him to take care of your little sister like usual isn't it Kawasaki-san ?" Asked Yukino forcing a smile.

"No, like I said I just came since I waited for him. What's strange with that ?" Answered Kawasaki.

"Hikki ! Are you and Kawasaki-san a thing ?!"

"WHAT ?! No, we're just friends ! We're not going out !" Hachiman placed his right hand on his mouth.

Hachiman fucked up. By saying he was friend with someone was even more suspicious. He decided to play his trump card. He looked at his phone before lookin at Saki who was blushing a bit. Hachiman did in fact agree to walk home with her since she was living close to his house. He also couldn't refuse since she made him so much good bentos.

"Yep, looks like it's time to leave !" Said Hachiman packing his bag and taking it.

He went to the door at top speed and went with Kawasaki while the others were frozen in shock. Yuigahama could be seen with her soul menacing to escape completely her body. Yukinoshita was wearing an unreadable expression. Yumiko was greeting her teeth. Karuizawa gave his best not to laugh in the situation. When the both of them were gone, we could see behind a wall at the end of the corridor an Isshiki with tears in the corner of her eyes. Karuizawa took his bag and made his way to the entrance.

"Well it's time I go too." He waved at the dejected girls.

"It's not hopeless, they are not together... yet. » Whispered Karuizawa to Miura before going home.

Yumiko followed the way back to her home soon enough, closing the door behind her, leaving two lifeless girls in the silent room of the club. She looked quickly at the crying Isshiki. It definitely hurt. She couldn't dismiss the fact that it was hurting to see Hachiman so close with another girl.


	11. Karuizawa's Past and Aftermath

**Here's chapter the aftermath of the club scene and more explanation of Karuizawa's past and motives. I won't be as active these next weeks as usual since I have now a side project that requires some of my intention but I should be able to do my chapters almost like usual ! Cheers.**

* * *

Some long minutes passed after Hachiman, Ayano and Yumiko left the clubroom. Yuigahama and Yukinoshita were awfully silent. They just stood there, on their seat. Yukino looked at the table, elbows on the table, hand joined and forehead resting on her hands while she greeted and nerrowed her eyes. Yui was just in her usual position but not moving. hod stopped working. Her eyes were lifeless and er mouth had a small gap.

"Ne... Yukinon... Hikki didn't do what I think he did right ?..." Asked Yuigahama with a dark tone in her voice.

"I... I don't know Yuigahama-san. I'm not sure I understand anything anymore." She replied.

"It must be a request right ? There's no way Hikki would start dating behind our back right ?!" She said her voice starting to become shaky.

"I don't think so... Kawasaki-san is not a liar. And it's a proof that we didn't know Hikigaya-kun as much as we thought..."

"B-but what about his request about something genuine ?!" Yui started to have some tears in the corner of her eyes.

Yukinoshita closed her eyes, frowning. It hurt to remember this moment.

"We... No. He told us about what he wanted in his life. He never told us that he wanted us specifically to help him reach something genuine. It was his request to us but it does not mean that we're the ones that will be able to give him a glimpse of what he sought." Managed to say a shaking Yukinoshita.

The both of them fell silent at those words. Soon after they decided to go back home to think for themselves about the situation. Yukinoshita closed the door and was on her way to Hiratsuka-sensei's office while Yuigahama was going home directly.

 **Yukino's POV**

Yukino soon reached the office and knocked before she entered the room. Hiratsuka was on her chair doing some paperwork. Yukinoshita deposited the key on her desk before she asked her question to the club's supervisor.

"Hiratsuka-sensei, there's something I'd like to ask you."

"Hmm ? What is it Yukinohita ?" Asked Shizuka while she put the key in a her drawer.

"Who is Karuizawa Ayano ? What's his goal ? What is his problem ?" Asked consecutively the Ice Queen.

"Why are you so interested all of a sudden ? Where does that come from ?" Frowned the teacher.

"Since his arrival, everything's on his path got destroyed. Hayama-san's clique was destroyed. He destroyed his reputation by saying the harsh truth in Miura's face. And now it looks like he's aiming to destroy what we have." Said Yukinoshita with bitterness at the end of her answer.

"Oh ? And what would he want to destroy in the Service Club ? Do you have any proof ?" Asked Hiratsuka with a teasing smile.

"..." Yukinoshita averted her eyes with a tinge of pink on her cheeks before regaining her composure.

"I. I have no proof of that but since he came... Hikigaya-kun..." Started Yukinoshita looking at the ground in the process. She was at a loss of words.

"Fine. I'll tell you more about him. It may not be easy to hear though. He's a special case."

"I'm listening." Said a confident Yukino, lifiting her head focusing her gaze on Shizuka.

"Karuizawa Ayano is half-japanese and half-french. This is already making him quite a special one. Having both the culture of a western country and the meticulous culture of Japan. It's not easy for him to balance himself of what to do. He has to always take care not to be disrespectful."

"He was born here in Japan and his parent wanted him to bear a name reflecting his country of birth. Then he moved to France where things got harder. He had to learn french and start everything again from 0. Wearing a Japanese name there was not easy, being a halfbreed either. I learned from his academic record that he was quite the student. Not as good as you Yukinoshita but he has more potential than you."

"He was good at everything. Everything he tried he managed to catch it faster than the other. He was versed in multiple things. Even sports. He was only bad at everything where running was necessary. He's a brown belt karate fighter. He never finished his training to reach the black belt but he had the level to beat his teachers. He stopped because he had to move in another school for his first year of high school."

"But there's more to it than just school's obligations. He's bored. It's written everywhere in his records. He's a good student, he's respectful of the rules, he's silent, he's focused, he always finish his works... But he's bored, so bored that it looks like he's not paying attention but actually he's aware of everything surrounding him. He's a listener. You may think that he does not care about anything but in fact he listen to everything around him."

"You get where I'm going now don't you Yukinoshita ?"

The latter only nodded a bit, still focused.

"He was ostracized. He was the weird intelligent and kid full of talent that was able to beat anyone in his path. He was alone. He had no friends. He has no siblings, his parents are working hard and are rarely home. He learned to leave by himself. Alone. Loneliness is how he has always lived since he moved to France. He got bullied but always defended himself. Eventually he got into some glimpse of fights before someone intervened. His bags handle got broken, his school's books thrown into puddles. Glasses damaged... Still he never let anything show on his face. He kept being the same kid with no expression. He rarely smiled. He could only express anger. Showing his sadness was not something he would do. Society imposed on him that a boy should not cry. A man needed to be strong. He's still living by those words. Being 'strong' at all cost. That's how he's fighting his disease."

"Yes. Like I told you when I made him a member, he's suffering from chronic depression. He was diagnosed with it when he had to see one because of some school plans. His doctor told me that he wasn't moved by the diagnostic. He just stood there asking questions and doing some psychology with the psychologist. He had to visit his new doctor a lot. Eventually some answers were discovered. It explained a lot as to why he was suffering so much under his ironclad façade." Hiratsuka looked gloomy now.

"What surprised the doctor is that it was not him who reached the answers. Karuizawa gave him the answer himself. This kid is really aware of everything like I said. He knows that what he's doing is not the best way to do it. But it's not the worst way either. He knows how he feels. He knows that he has a problem. He know why he's suffering. Yet... He can't do anything about it. He tried though. He really did try his best."

"What he needed was love. He needed to feel loved. He already is comfortable having no friends but he learned how to understand others and learned to live with them peacefully to have some funny times with them. But as stated by his doctors notes. Every friends he had ever made either moved away far from him or betrayed him. That's why he's so cold at first. But once he takes a liking to someone's he's showing more of his warm side. He's someone that can be relied on. As harsh as he is. He keeps his words. Only having acquaintances is enough for him. That was not the problem. Love is the real problem. It's something he never experienced. I read that he told his doctors that he got turned down by more than 10 girls in the span of 2 years. He tried to build a relationship that could teach him how to love. But life was not kind with him. Nobody wanted him, nobody could answer his feelings and his needs." Said Hiratsuka bitting her lips.

"Now here we are. He was forced to move back to Japan. Leaving once again everything behind to start from 0 again. Alone. His therapy was not having any results. This is why the doctor contacted the school and I was tasked to help him with the Service Club. This is like a new therapy right now. Maybe he will be able to find what he lacks. Maybe with the club he will learn to trust human again like he trusts animals. I'm sure he has his reasons. I'm not ok with how he does things but doesn't that remind you of Hikigaya in his first year ? It's clear that despite his fake hostility façade he has taken a liking to you all. He finds you interesting. He sees a glimpse of himself in each of you. Hikigaya is like a mirror to him. Maybe with his help and Karuizawa's actions this both of them will be able to become better people and find what they seek... That what I hope for. And I trust you to oversee and manage him Yukinoshita. You're the only one I know in the student body able to control him a bit." Finished Shizuka, sighing.

Yukinoshita stood there, eyes widened with a uneasy feel building inside of her. She realised how wrong she was about Ayano. She understood how wounded he was. She was astonished that he was still being this 'strong' despite all of this. And yet here she was accusing him of plotting the destruction of the service club. She felt like a horrible person for thinking that.

"But... Whu would he be so agressive and hostile to Hayama-san ?" Asked the gloomy student.

"Do I really have to say it out loud ?... What happens in the wild when two wounded predators share the same territory ? The strongest one will chase down the weakest." Replied Hiratsuka.

"I see. I'm leaving then. Thank you for your explanations sensei." Said Yukinoshita bowing and making her way home.

 _Just what are you doing Karuizawa-san ?_ Thought the Ice Queen.

 **Yui's POV**

 _It hurt. Why didn't I act sooner ? I just played it safe not to hurt Yukinon and waited for the right moment all this time and now I see him getting snatched by Saki-chan. I was too slow. I had it coming !_ Thought Yuigahama's crying in her room in her pillow.

 _What does she have that I can't give to Hikki ? Just what is their relationship ?! I can't stand it ! Why ?! Why ?! Wy ?! WHY ?! WHY !_

Yuigahama's mind state was chaotic. He was a crying mess. It was too much for her to take. She needed to let it all out. All the pain of her inactions. All the regrets of the opportunities she never took.

"I need to talk to him. I want to hear the truth from him..."

 **Iroha's POV**

The sly fox wiped the tears in the corner of her eyes with her right sleeve. She wasn't smiling anymore. Her heart felt empty. She was now her true self and no the cute little kouhai anymore.

 _So that's how it is Senpai... That's how you try to find your genuine thing huh ? Despite that fact that you had me and already went on dates with me you just see me as you sly little devil of a kouhai. I will show you how serious I can be if that's what you really want. I won't let her have you that easily Senpai._ Thought Isshiki heading to the student council's room.

She entered the room and was welcomed back by vice-president-kun and secretary-chan.

"We have work to do. Everyone focus now. We still have a lot of paperwork to do and we're running late on our schedule. Senpai won't be coming to help up this time. I'll take care of things." Said Isshiki with seriousness and confidence.

The members of the council were surprised and flabbergasted by the sudden change in their president's behavior. She looked like a real chef right now. No slyness, no fake cuteness. The real Isshiki Iroha was taking actions. She won't tolerate her plans getting foiled.

 **Hachiman and Saki's POV**

"Aaaaah ! You really did save me there Kawasaki. Thank you. Nice timing !" Said Hachiman taking deep breathes.

"Ah... Don't mention it. We agreed to it at lunch time after all. But still what's with the tension in the room. Why were they here ?" Asked Saki.

"Well a lot happened... It was a tiring club day. We received multiple request and I had something to tell the girls but the situation became dire for me. I was cornered. I couldn't tell them waht I wanted like this. And I'm not so sure anymore about it. I'll need to think more about it." Replied Hachiman.

"Oh ? What did you want to say ?"

"Erm... I can't tell you right now but you're concerned as well. You'll need to be patient. Sorry." Said Hachiman averting his eyes.

The both of them continued to walk side by side in silence. But this silence wasn't comfortables. Secrets were present but not told between the two of them.

"Say Kawasaki... Why did you call me by my first name back then ?" Aske Hikigaya.

"I-I... I t-thought we were close enough f-for that. Plus I find it easier to say than your name." Answered a blushing Kawasaki looking at her feet.

"O-oh. I s-see. Well I don't really mind but I'l still call you by your name. I'm comfortable with you but I don't think I'm ready to call you by your first name. Can you call me Hikigaya in front of others too please ?"

"Why ? I thought you weren't interested about what the others think about you."

"I don't care, it's just that it could give them the wrong idea. Like us being a c-c.. C-... Being in a relationship." Said a flustered Hachiman scratching his head.

"I see." Replied a dejected Saki.

"I understand, but can I still call you Hachiman when we're alone ?"

"I don't mind it."

"Ok then.»

"By the way Kawasaki. Komachi insisted that you and your siblings come to have dinner with us tomorrow to pay back the dinner from last week."

"Ah ! Sorry but that won't be possible, tomorrow I have my Karate training at 7 p.m." Said Saki.

"Oh you're doing karate, I never knew. Even though you really look like the fighter type." Grinned Hachiman.

"Yeah I had to stop for a while but thanks to your help... I was able to finally have time to do it again. I'm happy, it's perfect to relieve the stress I accumulated. I feel free there."

"I still think I didn't really do anything but you're welcome."

They continued to walk in their usual loner atmosphere with small smiles on their faces.

 **Ayano's POV**

I opened the door of my home to be welcomed by the same disgusting emptiness as usual. I threw my bag on the side of the staircases and went to my room. I looked at my reflection in my mirror. Same lifeless eyes, same grim look. The true me. The suffering pile of meat being the façade. I took my pills for my treatment and lied on my bed. I was looking at the ceiling remembering the club's events.

"You need to act soon Hachiman. You're starting to hurt them. In fact they are already hurt. You will lose everything soon. You need to act. Or you'll end up like me. Alone. I won't force you to take actions but I will observe and listen. It will be between Yumiko and Saki. There's no doubt about it... But why am I feeling weird about this."

I continued to think about it for an hour. Kawasaki and Miura were both charismatic strong willed girls with a hidden side where we could see that despite their strength they still were girls. Sure I must say that Yukinoshita is top notched in terms of beauty and intelligence, Isshiki and Yuigahama are also quite the girls too but they were not as interesting as Miura and Kawasaki. Those girls had something they wished really hard to have. And they weren't taking the long road to reach it. Thay are acting. They act for they happiness. With a little push they could achieve great things. I guess I kinda admire their dedication. Maybe ?


	12. The Birth of Something New

**Hello there ! 2 days without any update because I had to think a lot about this chapter + making it the biggest so far ! (5k words). Next one will be the great change. It will be big. It might even be a double chapter to keep some balance. I promise things will get dirty (not in a sexual way). Ebina Hina may appear OOC but I wanted an Ebina robbed of everything she held dear and losing what she made Hachiman go through to keep. I find it interesting to have Ebina Hina letting her anger and hatred showing a bit in a story. Nobody's always nice. There's always a breaking point or a weak point.**

 **Like always I'll proofread when I can little by little. Time is something I lack sadly D: Enjoy !**

 **And by the way since I never said it in the intros (I'm a french guy so you can review in french if you want :D)**

* * *

The light of the moon covered the city of Chiba. The stars were absent from the sky. Only the dark clouds and the rain could be seen during this night. Miura Yumiko was lying on her bed, arms crossed behind her head with her phone next to her pillow. She had been thinking about what she was gonna say to Hayama wednesday and she tried to guess how he would react but none of the simulations in her head made any sense to her. This and her mind was bothered by the thoughts of two other guys. She was thinking about Hikigaya Hachiman. In her mind he was like a sore loser, a gross person and most of all a creep with dead fish eyes. Yet he was kind, reliable and selfless. Not holding any grudge about her attitude with him these past two years. He even helped her. He was what Hayama Hayato lacked. Genuineness was what defined him.

"I guess that when you're cursed on a lot of thing about you, you are gifted on others as compensation..." whispered Miura to herself.

There was also 'Him' in her thoughts. The lone wolf. The new predator who came in her life like a wild beast. Everything he did destroyed everything she knew and cherished. At least that's what she sought when he first acted. With the insight of Hachiman and the help of time. She remarked that he only destroyed fake things. Once he did what he had to do. He just stayed there, observing the evolution of the relation between people. Yumiko knew that he was a calculator. He was not someone that could be trusted to be kind and selfless. He was the polar opposite of Hikigaya and Hayama. A terrible mix between the Crow and the Lion. So similar yet so different. Miura just couldn't get a clue as to who Karuizawa Ayano really was. Even more so since he saved her from a possible rape in the streets of Chiba.

"Who are you and what do you want Karuizawa Ayano ?" Said a confused blonde queen hiding her eyes with one of her arms.

Some tears fell from her eyes. All this was new for her. It was too fast, it was hard on her nerves. The Fire Queen had three men on her mind. Each of them having qualities and flaws. Her heart and her mind were in a chaotic state. What was she feeling anyway ? She needed to confront Hayama Hayato to sort this uneasiness and confusion in her heart. The answer that will result from it will be what will help her to move on with her life.

"What do 'I' want ?!" Almost yelled Yumiko with greeted teeth.

Slumber slowly took over her mind and body. She let herself go to the peaceful world of dreams.

Close to the Miura household was the Karuizawa one. Not that the blonde knew about it nor Ayano. The house was dark and silent. Every member of the family was sleeping except the Karuizawa's son. He's a night person. Playing some online video games and listening to his music while playing : "Linkin Park – The Catalyst". It was already one in the morning and he decided it was time to stop and go to bed even though he would not fall asleep before at least two or three. Lying on his bed, he thought about something that was bothering him. It was rare that something would push him to think about it. It was not the situation of Hachiman but it was linked to it to an extent. He was frowning. He felt anger and an old feeling he hasn't felt in a long time.

"Tss. Useless thing. It's only physical attraction and a bit of lust. Nothing more. I'll forget about it soon enough." Complained a sleepy Ayano.

The latter went to sleep after bringing his two dogs like usual on his bedsheet. One side of the bed for the dogs and one side for him. As an animal lover they had the same rights as him. He considered them like his sisters. His closest family.

Everybody was sleepy on this Tuesday morning at Sobu. There still were ten minutes left before the start of the class. Everybody was present and so was the tensed atmosphere. Things were still awkward between the queen and the blonde prince. Ebina Hina kept silent like Tobe who was avoiding the situation by talking to Ooka and Yamato. Hayama was on his chair, deep in his thoughts. Yuigahama was uncomfortable and had a sad look in her eyes. Kawasaki was more cheerful than usual. She had a smile on her face. Clearly she was the happiest in this class. Now that was weird. Karuizawa was leaning on his chair in a chaotic balance on two of its foot. He was glancing at Kawasaki and Miura from time to time unconsciously. He was bored. At least that's what his facial expression conveyed. Hachiman being himself was faking his sleep on his desk. Some things were still the same. Yumiko glanced at Hachiman and Ayano before she went back to typing on her phone. Seeing this, Yui got up and went to Hachiman desk while being glared at by Saki. Miura didn't react but she still looked at everything in the corner of her eyes.

"Ne. Hikki. We... We need to talk. We need to talk about what happened in the club room. I need to know about your relationship with Kawasaki-san..." Said Yuigahama with a weak voice.

Those words pierced Hikigaya like an arrow. He 'woke' up and became stiff with a tinge of pink on his cheeks at the world 'relationship'.

"Ah... Yeah... Like I said I wanted to talk about it with you and Yukinoshita but then everything became too much to handle for me. I will talk with you but I need Yukinoshita to be with you. How about we do this in the club this afternoon ?" Asked Hachiman.

"Yukinon sent me a message saying that there won't be any club activity today. She wrote that she had something important to do and it required her full attention."

"Oh I see... It's unusual for her to do things like that and even more so saying it the morning of the day it's supposed to happen.

"Yes I think so too... Wednesday it won't be doable too since you and Karuizawa-san have Yumiko's request to take care of. Thursday sounds good to you ?"

"Yes" Nodded Hachiman.

Yui went back to her seat and soon enough the teacher arrived and class started. It was a 'simple' maths exam to start the day. Nothind too difficult for Hayama, Kawasaki and Karuizawa, but it was a challenge to Hachiman. Yui's brain was burning up like Tobe's. It was easy to guess who aced, who failed and who did good. Miura and Ebina were part of those people who did good enough. Next two hours were philosophy and one hour of English. This hour will stay in the memory of Ayano for a long time. The first thing that the teacher said as he entered the room was that we were going to speak in english only for the whole hour in groups of two. We couldn't choose our partner. The teacher had planned everything. He called the groups by pair.

"… Kawasaki and Hayama Miura and Hikigaya Ebina and Karuizawa. We're done for the groups. Now you can start to interact in english. The goal is to help your partner to be able to continue your conversation no matter what. Keep it up for as long as possible. The six of them wore a deadpanned expression on their face. Saki glared at Hayato who stiffened his back with sweat on his forehead and an awkward smile. Miura sighed and just waved at Hikigaya to bring his chair next to her with a little smile. She was not pleased about the situation but she was definitely not disappointed. She could use this opportunity to talk a bit more to him. Yuigahama looked over in Yumiko's direction and gasped before Sagami made her face her again. Hachiman was uncomfortable. He felt the glares of the boys in the classroom. He felt the killing intent of some of them.

"Ah... It's not good for a guy like me to be in this kind of situation..." Complained Hikigaya.

"Oh come on Hikio it's not 'That' bad. Like this I can learn a bit more about you to understand why Yui is so interested in you."

"And we can talk about my request in the same process." She whispered to Hachiman who nodded.

Karuizawa scratched his head. He was seated in front of the fujoshi. It was gonna be a LONG hour. Bracing himself from the boys love fangirl who started to laugh evilly. Ayano heard a glimpse of the dialogue between the blueish silver haired girl and the pretty boy.

"You better not do anything funny blondie. Or I'll break your jaw, understood ?" Said the false delinquent.

"I-I w-wouldn't dare Kawasaki-san. Not in a million year !" Shrugged Hayama, tensed.

Karuizawa chuckled at that but when he looked back at the crazy girl. He saw the real Hina, being serious. She started to talk in an almost perfect english lacking only the accent.

"You know Karuizawa Ayano. Since you came into this school, everything that once made me happy was destroyed. The group, the closeness of the boys. Yui and Yumiko taking their distance from each other. SakiSaki acting about her feelings. Because of you I don't even know what to do anymore. It's your fault that everything fell apart !" Almost shouted Ebina, she had lifeless eyes. She gathered some of the attention of the people around us. Yumiko stared at her with worry.

"My my. Here we go. You're finally acting like the real you. What if I destroyed everything in your group ? What if I'm responsible for everything ? What would you do ? What 'Will' you do about it ? I almost did nothing back then. I just planted the seed and I let it grow. If you cherish your relations so much Ebina-san... Why don't you talk about it with your 'Friends' ? What is the point of telling all those little things to me ? You were only a collateral damage" Replied Ayano full of bitterness.

"Collateral damage ?! Is that how you see people uninvolved with the situation ? Only little sacrifices ?! Even me am not that rotten. No. You're not even rotten anymore. You're worse than that. You're a 'Heartless' bastard who only finds solace while hurting others. You're a despicable person Karuizawa Ayano !" Said an angry Ebina Hina with all the venom she could gather.

It was Karuizawa's turn to be serious and real for a moment. His already blank face became dark. His eyes were almost close and his pupils were contracted thus making his glare frightening. Ayano straightened his back on his chair and leaned his head to his left. His voice was low and deep. Devoid of any warmness. Each words he said after that were like direct stab to the heart. There was no compassion or pity anymore. Ebina got on his bad side.

"So you do think that you're better than me you damn fujoshi ? Stop playing the victim for a moment. How can someone willing to let her 'Friend' getting hurt everyday be thinking that she deserves to have a group of friend like this with an eternal status quo ? You make me want to puke. You are the disgusting person there. If you're not able to rebuild your relations by yourself it means that you absolutely didn't care about them. Stop hiding yourself behind this boy's love crap. If you want your group back then work and act for it. Call me a bastard, call me heartless . I never once said that I was a nice guy and I never will," Finished Ayano still glaring at her.

Yumiko was flabbergasted by their discussion. She was sad and angry. Sad that her friend Hina was suffering from the situation but angered about what she said as well. Ayano made her angry too by being so harsh with her. In fact, the Wolf was sent to detention for the remaining time of the class. Hina had to do the the exercise with the teacher but she was like an empty shell. Those words did hit home on her. Miura then looked at Hachiman who didn't care a bit about that.

"You could show some interest or concern Hikio you know ?...

"M'ah... For what ? It's just Karuizawa being Karuizawa."

"You got a point there." She sighed

"So. How do you pan to blackmail Hayato to be in this room tomorrow ?"

"I can't tell you the details since it would be against private life rights. But trust me I will be able to tell him to follow me."

"You're hiding something there. It's too perfect to be true."

"I can assure you that I'm not joking Miura-san. You know full well that my humor is bad."

"Yeah I guess I can't dismiss that fact."

The both of them started to work on their english exercise. Miura was way better than Hachiman thought she would be. He was surprised yet not that much. After some more conversation they decided to rest a little and observe the others around them. Yumiko glanced at Hina who was still in her scary lifeless mode. Then she looked at Hayato having a hard time having a simple discussion with Saki. She sighed and turned her body toward Hikigaya.

"Say Hikio..." She started in a low volume, just enough for him to hear.

"Hmm ? What ?"

"Eto... Nah.. It's nothing. Forget it."

"If you have something to ask me don't beat around the bush Miura"

"Ah ?! Don't get too full of yourself creep ! Fine I'll ask !" Said a fired up queen.

"How do you feel about the girls surrounding you ?" Asked with confidence and seriousness Miura before blushing a bit when she processed what she just asked.

"Don't get any wrong idea ! I'm not interested in you or your love life. I... I just find it weird. I thought you and Yui were going out for a while but then I saw Kawasaki after my request and I saw the reaction of all the other girls when you went along with her."

Flustered and taken by surprise by the question, Hachiman blushed and averted his eyes away from Miura.

"I seriously don't know. I can't tell you how I feel about them all because I don't know what I feel or what I really want right now." Replied Hachiman still thinking about his dire situation.

"You should really choose soon. It's cruel to let them wait by acting dense and passive because of your undecisiveness."

"Look Miura. It's that I don't want to choose. But look at it form my point of view. In the case where Yuigahama and Yukinoshita had feelings for me. I'd have to accept one of them and break the heart of the other while destroying their friendship. If I take the Isshiki route then I would disappoint the two of them and my life in the club would be unbearable. For Kawasaki... I... well it would be the same. I would break the heart of the others... And be kind to this little bug." said Hachiman whispering the last part.

Suddenly Saki glared by instinct in the direction of Hikigaya who shivered and stiffened his back. Brocon alert ! Brocon alert ! She focused her attention on her conversation again.

"And here I thought you were one who couldn't stand the status quo Hikio. You're a lot like us even if you don't admit it. You found your balance. Your comfort and you don't want to let it go just yet." Smiled Miura warmly.

"Maybe..."

"Still." Said simply Yumiko.

The Queen Bee put her right index finger on Hachiman nose and pushed his head back a bit with a playful smile.

"All is fair in love an war."

"What do you mean ?" Asked a flustered Crow.

"When love is involved. It's like a competition. They are all aware that there will be a winner in the end or only losers. This is the harsh truth about love."

"You remind me of Karuizawa, Saying I should decide and act."

"He said that to you ? He's more sharp than I thought."

"He's sharp indeed. I would even say he's cunning and vicious. But he's always kinda right in his observations."

"I can't refute that. I'd like him to be kinder though. Are the two of you friends ? You seem to know a lot about him."

"Nope. Never. Won't happen in a lifetime. If I know a lot about him it's because of some things that happened." Said a serious Hachiman.

"M'ah. Thought so. He's not that bad. I know that much about him. He's more like you than you think... Or maybe it's the other way around. He's like you but a you where you fused with Hayato to form the ultimate loner Riajuu." Said Miura laughing at the end of her sentence.

"Oï woman don't insult me. Just seeing in my mind the scene where Hayama and I are doing the fusion dance is out of the way and impossible ! I'd rather die on the spot !"

"Oh come one ! I was just joking Hikio !" Answered Miura regaining her composure before the two of them returned to their work.

And so the groups worked hard together. Miura and Hachiman were talking quite well together. With the help of Hikigaya for vocabulary, she manage to speak english for a long time. Hayama was the scared little baby lion in front of a raging Kawasaki who was mad for some reason bacause Hachiman was not her partner nor did he was alone. He was with the blonde bimbo. It made her madder.

Finally it was lunch time. Like always Hachiman headed out to his secret spot and Yuigahama went to see Yukinoshita. Yumiko stayed in the classroom with Hina. They had to talk. Kawasaki waited a little before standing up and going to Hachiman spot to give him the bento she had done like she always did since she promised him to make him one everyday. Karuizawa, him, came back into the room. He wasn't even irritated by the detention. He just took something he just sat on his desk. He took out his headset and put it on his head and ears. He plugged the jack in his phone and played one of his favorite song : _Three Days Grace – I Hate Everything_ About You. During the whole lunch time Ayano did sleep with his loud music that would hurt any non-acustomed person's ears. It was a mystery as to how he was able to sleep with songs like that. The pause permitted to Yumiko to be able to talk things out with Hina who started to cry a little bit at the end of their long discussion like Miura. The both of them hugged to comfort one another. Ayano opened one of his eye to glance at them before smirking.

The final hour of the school day finally ringed. Everybody went back home. Karuizawa and Kawasaki did the same. They both had something to do in the evening. Reaching respectively their home they both went directly to their room and took their sport bag. They opened their wardrobe and put their kimono inside as well as their respective belt. They both had a karate class soon. Saki started practicing it again not long ago after she regained her free time thanks to Hachiman. In Ayano's case he bought it last week-end and decided it was time to go back at it. He found a club near his home so that he could finally practice again. She put her black belt in her sport bag. He put his brown belt in his bag. The both headed to their club.

Karuizawa was walking down the streets with a khaki joggin and a black jacketwith a wite t-shirt underneath. He had his headset around his neck and played his music out loud though it. A bad habit of him but he didn't care. Kawasaki on her own side of the city was wearing a similar outfit but with a grey jogging and purple t-shirt with the black jacket. Soon enough she arrived at the club entrance and went in to put on her kimono for the training session. This was a club focused on the combat side of the martial art. She went on the tatami in her combat outfit. She was wearing with pride but humility her black belt. Proving that she was no joke. She actually was the toughest student in the club. Not as strong as the teachers but definitely she was the best student. Nobody could stand against her. Sometimes she wished she had a rival to be able to cut loose with someone to improve her moves. All the student sat on the tatami when the main sensei told them that the session was starting. After bowing to each others then student to teacher, they all bowed to the portrait of one of the founders of karate like usual.

"Today we got a new student. He's coming back into it after two years where he couldn't practive anymore. He's a brown belt fighter. Show your respects to your new comrade !" Said loudly the teacher.

Every student was curious. The girls were chatting about the new guy, the other guys were just looking at the entrance door of the room to see him come. Kawasaki just looked uninterested. Then he came in with his brown belt, kimono. Fake silver hair and brown eyes similar to a wolf. A well trimmed beard of three days. Tall like an European and quite bulky with his square shoulders. He stopped next to the sensei and sat on the ground, bowing to his new comrades.

"I'm Karuizawa Ayano. Pleased to meet you all. I hope we will have some good fights against each others." Said Karuizawa with confidence and a smile that was unknown to Kawasaki who was confused and suprised to see him here.

 _What the hell is he doing here ? I never thought he would be a karateka like me._ Thought the bewildered girl.

The other girls were not sure how to react. For them he was handsome but he was scary too. He looked like a beast ready to drink blood. Those eyes were those of a killer. Karuizawa was ready to fight. The lazy guy from school is nowhere to be found when he's on the Tatami. There he was the wolf starting his hunt. After that they all started the warm-up. Kawasaki and Karuizawa didn't say a word to each other. They acknowledged the prsence of the other but said nothing. They were practicing, personal affairs had nothing to do in this place.

The training was rough. Pure combat for a whole hour and a half. Ayano was rusty but won his battles. He was at ease with the stress induced by this kind of situation thanks to him saving Miura from some creeps last week. This was nothing to him, he could focus easily on his opponent move and sending them hit the ground with loud noises. He was kind only to the girls by pushing them outside the circle not to hurt them. Kawasaki on the other hand was merciless. She wrecked everything on her path. She had energy and frustration to spare.

"Well we got our two last fighters in our little competition. Karuizawa-san, Kawasaki-san take position !" Yelled the teacher.

Both of them face each other in the circle and took the respectful stance and bowed to each other. They took their fighting stance. Saki decided to take once again the basic stance with a high guard in front of her and her fists closed. Karuizawa analyzed her position and thought about the best way to handle the blue beast.

 _She is agressive. She has a short temper when the fight starts and she has way more stamina than me. She's going to hit me with full force to destroy me fast. I'll have to be on the defense._

Ayano put his feet in a ninety degrees angles with a gap the size of hiw waist. He transfered most of his body weight on his right leg. He opted for a middle guard with his hand opened like claws. They both stared at each other's eyes. Tension filled the room. Rivality was born between the two of them at this exact moment. Both respected the strength of the other by their choice of stance. Actions were not needed for them to know the worth of the opponent. Saki was unconsciously smiling. She finally had the rival she always wanted to have. Karuizawa was still focused on her, not moving one bit.

"HAJIME !" Yelled the teacher.

The girl closed the distance between them in the blink on an eye and aimed a mawashi geri at his head with a right leg kick. The latter reduced the impact by pushing her leg in the opposite direction and leaning his body to the right. Stuffening his right hand like a sword he tried to jab her in the stomach to counter her but she jumped back. After this test of ability they were both turning around each other in a circle pattern foccused on any movement the opponent was going to make. Ayano played the defense and it pissed Saki because he was a patient guy. He just waited for her to assault him. The problem is that his stance was perfect to counter her but since she didn't knew the extent of his martial skill. She decided to take a risk. Hse launched herself to him by doing a hunted step to send an ura mawashi geri to his head but to her surprise Karuizawa launched himself at her in the same moment and with his opened left hand he pushed Kawasaki's attacking leg back to the ground by hitting it before she could even lift it of the ground. She lost her balance because of that and without seeing it coming. Ayano grasped her kimono at the right shoulder section and jab his sword like right hand just in front of her throat and yelled to show his point. He was surprised. It was so long since she last lost a point like this in combat. She smiled nevertheless. She was enjoying herself. She could cut loose.

"HYAY !" Then he let her go and took a step back in the same stance with his guard up.

"YAME ! Take position again" Said the referee of the match.

Both of them went back to the center of the area and waited for the fight to start again.

"HAJIME !"

Kawasaki did a hunted step forward once again and fainted a kick but quickly rotated on her left and did a 180° yoko geri. Ayano slammed both his hand to the bottom while taking a step back to put back Kawasaki's foot on the ground but it was what she expected from him and used the momentum of the shock on the ground to jump forward and close the distance. She threw a violent mae geri to Karuizawa's chest. He was thrown on the floor but quickly got up with a happy smile. He was also enjoying the fight.

"HAÏ !"

"YAME !"

Once again they took position and waited for the signal.

"HAJIME !"

They were roaming around each other. The eyes were the only thing they needed to communicate. They talk through their movement. The fight was really intense and went on until the end of the time limit. Punches, kicks, faints, dodges, anticipations. They were at the peak of their art. Hitting hard each other to show respect. They were grinning like crazy. They were in their bubble. Their own little world. They just cared about their fight and who was gonna.

 _ **1 – 1**_

 _ **1 – 2**_

 _ **2 – 2**_

 _ **2 – 3**_

 _ **2 – 4**_

 _ **3 – 4**_

 _ **3 – 5**_

 _ **4 – 5**_

 _ **5 – 5**_

The referee yelled when the time was up but they needed to settle on this last point. Kawasaki had grabbed perfectly Karuizawa to send him to the ground to finish him but the latter took his chance and with his right leg, made her loose her balance. The both of them fell shamefully to the ground and gasped. They were frozen when they opened their eyes. Kawasaki was on top of Karuizawa and still held each other like they wanted to win. Their faces were awfully close. Neither of them blushed but they were breathing erratically and staring at the eyes of the other. There was tension there. Ayano and Saki couldn't tell what kind of tension it was but they felt really hot. They were excited. It was a great fight. It had been a long time since they last fought like this with a rival. Realising their position after a while and the teacher calling them back to earth. They let go of their kimono and bowed to each other. Kawasaki had win since Ayano was the one with his back on the ground. The training was finally over and everyone went to their changing-room to take a shower and went back home afterward.

The two champions went out at the same time. They didn't dare to look at the other. Now that the adrenaline was gone, it was awkward. Ayano was just embarrassed and wasn't having any tinge of pink on his face unlike Saki.

"So... Want me to walk you home Kawasaki-san ?"

"Huh ? I can do that myself moron. Or do you me me to kick your ass once again ?" She said smirking.

"Actually I'd like that."

"Huh ?! Are you some kind of masochist ?!" Asked a flustered Kawasaki.

"Just joking. Well see ya later." Waved Karuizawa before heading to his place in the opposite direction of saki's place.

The blueish silver haired girl did the same. She still felt her heart beating faster. Why was she feeling like that after the fight. She definitely felt something during the fight but she couldn't point out what it was. Karuizawa felt the same. He was just curious as to why his heart beat more than usual. He wasn't embarrassed.

Both of them arrived to their home and went to bed for a good night of sleep. A rivality was born from their fight as well as something else.


	13. Worst Outcome Possible

**Hello ! This one took a bit of time to do. But I got it done in one go ! I'm sure there must be a lot of grammar errors etc but I'm a busy guy and I can't do much about it + I'm not a native speaker (I'm french) I do my best to correct my spelling mistakes etc when I have time.**

 **So here's the central chapter. The one where everything's turning upside-down. The drama is starting. The love problems start. Some people will change a lot after that. Some will learn that everything has drawbacks in this world. Some may way things out of pure instinct to save a life and take responsibility afterwards.**

 **I did make a little throwback paragraph on Ayano after the fight with saki since a lot of you did not undertsand what the both of them felt. It wasn't love ;).**

* * *

 **Little throwback**

Karuizawa was laying on his bed looking at his ceiling. He was thinking about what he felt during his fight with Kawasaki. It had been a long time since he last felt something like that. But he knew better. It was only the adrenaline of the moment that made his heart beat so fast. He didn't feel his head becoming hotter or anything making his stomach feel strange. It was only excitation, adrenaline and maybe a bit of lust but there was nothing more about it. He was happy to find a worthy rival in his beloved martial art. He chuckled before falling to sleep, worned out by this intense fight after all this time without practicing.

 **End of throwback**

Wednesday. It was the day when Miura Yumiko was going to get her answers from the very mouth of Hayama Hayato facing each other alone. Yumiko had doubts, she was not sure how things were going to be. She was scared. The volcano went to sleep to become a gentle candle flame. Thanks to Yui and Hina, she calmed down and could focus on the class and her task. The fire queen quickly glanced at Hachiman who was looking in her direction unconsciously faking his sleep like usual. The one got flustered and surprised to get caught and was going to avert his gaze when he decided otherwise seeing the confident face and the frown on the blonde's face. She nodded to him. He understood easily what whe was referring to with this gesture. Hachiman nodded back looking as serious as her before going back to 'sleep' and glancing at Saki this time. Miura greeted her teeth instinctively when she saw Hikigaya watching Saki instead of her for a split second before she looked at Ayano's desk which was empty. Karuizawa was absent.

"What ? Why is he not here ? He promised he would help too..." Said an annoyed Miura.

"Have any idea Yui ?" She asked.

"Heh ?! Why do you ask me it's not like I know him or got his number !" Answered a surprised Yuigahama.

"I mean you're clubmates no ? Didn't he say something yesterday ?"

"We didn't open the club yesterday. Yukinon had important matters to attend. And he's very secretive about himself. We really don't know much about him. I'd say Hikki and Hiratsuka-sensei are the one who know him the most."

"Guess I'll ask Hikio then. Hey Hik-" She was cut by Hiratsuka who came in the room.

"Good morning class. Let's see if anyone's missing"

The teacher started her attendance check. Everybody seemed to be present until...

"Karuizawa."

.

.

.

"Karuizawa ? Guess he's abse-... Ah yes I almost forgot, we're wednesday. Let's start then." She said remembering something.

This sentence piqued the interest of the loner, the bee queen and the airhead. Even Hayama glanced at the empty desk. This guy being absent is strange. Kawasaki Saki looked as well. She was bored and sighed. She didn't really care.

"Hope ya're not laying dead on your floor with a cold moron. It'd be frustratin' if ya were to be absent from the dojo. I wouldn't be able to beat the shit out of anyone and get fun otherwise tch." She muttered to herself before looking back at the board.

Kawasaki Saki knew that what she felt in the fight was only excitation, adrenaline and joy. There wasn't any lust compared to Ayano but she had someone she could spare with at her heart content. She was just worried that she would lose a good karateka comrade. Nothing more.

After the little whispers had died down, class started. Only one girl was not focused and was lost in her thought during the whole morning period.

.

.

.

 **Lunch time**

Hachiman took his bag and stood up to go to his spot after Yuigahama left to eat with Yukinoshita as well as Hayama exiting the room with Ooka, Yamato and Tobe. Suddenly he got stop in his trail by the voice of Yumiko.

"Hey Hikio do you have a minute ?"

Saki glared at the blonde bimbo. Hikigaya noticed the coldness emanating from her seat.

 _Why are you reacting like that Saki ?_ Thought the loner prince.

"What do you want Miura ? I'm kind of busy right now, I need to eat in peace, far from all the Riajuu..."

"Yeah yeah whatever Hikio you can have your little private moment with Kawasaki in a little moment" Smirked Yumiko teasing the two loner by looking at each of them.

"Gh- ?! No I just wanna go to my spot there's nothing between us !" Said a red Hachiman. Saki was also red but kept her back turned so that nobody could see her face.

"You sure ? You were awfully close lately." Grinned Miura.

"Like I said we're just fr-... Acquain-...tances ? Heh ?" He scratched his head, Hachiman didn't know why he was confused by saying this. Yumiko stared at him getting lost in thought. She had a thoughtful expression.

 _Why ? Why am I at a loss of word there ?_

"Anyway, what you do does not concern me. So what will you do after the last class hour ?" Asked Yumiko getting Hikigaya back to earth.

A gasp could be heard from the direction of Saki who misunderstood the whole context. For her it sounded like Hachiman getting asked out by Miura Yumiko.

"Hey watch your words Miura it could be misinterpreted by our surrouding !" He replied in a low voice.

"Oh ? Could it ? You should be honored to have rumors of this kind talking about you. It would change all those dark rumors about you Hikio. So what are you gonna do ?"

 _Damn this girl she's getting way too much fun about this._

"If you want to know that badly fine. But keep it down, I shouldn't tell you this." Hachiman leaned closer to Yumiko's right ear instinctively to whisper to her.

Silence fell upon them. The both of them blushed at the position. It was non-calculated move from Hachiman. Yumiko could feel her heart beat faster. So was Hachiman. The blood pressure in his head was insane. Kawasaki Saki was shocked, she felt sick and greeted her teeth. The blueish silver haired girl blushed out of pure jealousy and stood up before storming out of the room. The two partner in crime looked at her go and felt bad about it but the awkwardness was skyrocketting when people still in the class started to stare at the both of them.

"W-Well... H-Hayama wanted to... To t-talk to you but he needed our help to set up a conversation." Said with difficulty the crow.

"A-Ah... I-I understand h-how you will c-convince him now... C-could you take a s-step back please." Replied a fidgeting Yumiko.

"A-Ah... Yeah of course. Well see you then. Be r-ready." He said while taking his leave to his spot.

"Yeah..."

This was really strange for the fire queen. Why did she felt so ambarrassed and hot when he got so close to her like that ? It took time for her to regain her composure but then it struck her. She was alone in the room. Hina was gone to buy some new BL, the boys band was gone too. Yui was with the Ice Queen.

How can I, the great Miura Yumiko be alone at lunch time ! How can this be ?! She yelled in her mind

"I can't let that happen, it would tarnish my image !" She said while standing up and storming out of the classroom.

She walked fast in the corridors. The fire queen knew who the loner had gone to eat. Even if she didn't care that much back then she saw him act quite often. She knew a lot about him without really thinking much about it. All those knowledge were useful to her right now. She opened the door surprising a dumbfounded Hachiman.

"Hikio ! Mind if I eat with you ?"

"What the fuck Miura ?! You almost gave me a heart attack !"

"Language Hikio !"

"Ah... Sorry about that. What are you doing here anyway ?"

"Better. Like I said, let's eat together."

"You switched from a question to an order now didn't you..."

"I don't see what you're talking about." She said with an annoyed face.

"O-Ok. Still won't it tarnish your reputation if you're seen having lunch with me ?"

"Nah I don't think so, nobody ever come here right ? That's why you love this spot so much. I can see that you don't have anything to eat. Why though ?"

"Yeah you're right about that. It used to be a lonely place..." He said with a bit of disappointment in his voice.

"As for the food. Well I forgot to take money and the lunch my sister made me." Lied Hachiman looking away.

"Kawasaki was the one who made you food and because of what happened in class she didn't come and now you're starving right ?"

 _You're really sharp Miura. I'm impressed._ He thought.

He kept silent while looking at the ground.

"Well it's kind of my fault too so just you wait here."

"What are you-. Oï Miura ? Hey ! She's gone. What a troublesome woman."

Five minutes later she was back with two cans and two sandwiches bought at the school's vending machines.

"For you." She handed him a sandwich and a can.

The sandwich was a classic one with lettuce, eggs, tomatoes and tuna liker the one she kept to herself. Hachiman's eyes widened. He took the it and also the can while inspecting it.

"Max coffee ? How did you know ?"

"I always see you drinking this thing. You're not really hiding anything you know. And... I also like it so I thought you would like it too. When things are bitter around us some sugar is always welcome."

"Heh ?... HEH ?! Are you Miura Yumiko the fire queen of Sobu or some kind of Alien ?! Please don't abduct me !" Replied Hachiman in a way he would'nt act often.

"HUH ?! What the hell Hikio !" Burst in laughter Yumiko seeing the priceless face the loner was making.

Hachiman couldn't help but laughed along with her. The situation was too much for their seriousness. What they didn't know though was that they were being observed by two pairs of eyes. One pair belonging to Saki. She was behind the doing. She was going to open it but stopped when she saw the two of them. She was mad. She wanted Miura dead on the spot. What was she so close to Hachiman since today ? The she saw them bursting into laughter with comfortable smiles on their face. Her heart clenched, Hachiman never laughed or smiled like this with her. There was something in this smile. Something more. Without noticing she had dropped Hikigaya's bento on the ground. She did the first thing her heart told her. She ran. She didn't know where but she ran. Tears flowing freely.

From the window on one side of the area we could see Isshiki Iroha staring at the two of them laughing, speaking and eating together. She was not smiling, she frowned and scratched the window with her nails. Her eyes were cold and lifeless like her facial expression.

"So that's how it is senpai huh ? You're mine... I won't let them have you that easily even if I have to hurt you." She said while leaving.

Meanwhile, a well known european half-caste made his way inside the school to his locker. Karuizawa opened it and took his school shoes to put them on. When he go them out of it,a letter fell from the locker. Surprised, Ayano opened it and read it.

 _~ Come in the clubroom after you're done with Miura-san's request with Hikigaya-kun. ~_

 _~ Make sure to come alone. ~_

 _~ Y.Y. ~_

Ayano arqued an eyebrow after reading this. He then tore the paper and threw it in a bin after he put on his school shoes and locked his casual ones.

"What do you want with me Yukinoshita..." Muttered Karuizawa.

 **End of lunch time**

Afternoon lessons went by slowly, the atmosphere was tensed. Yuigahama was smiling awkwardly at Hikigaya when the both of them looked accidentally at each other. Hachiman was not in the mood like a certain fire queen who felt guilty. When the both of them stood up to go back to the classroom after their lunch. They found the bento box on the ground. Both understood that Saki was there. She came back to eat with Hachiman but she saw them and they could only guess what happened afterward. She wasn't there. She skipped the afternoon lessons. Karuizawa saw that and did not understand what had occured this morning while he was absent.

"I hope she's not lying dead on the floor with a cold. Would be waste not to have my rival in the dojo..." Muttered the wolf.

Finally the last ring could be heard. It was the end of the school day and the start of the clubs's activities. Hachiman and Ayano looked at each other quickly and nodded. They both stood up and went outside the classroom before Hayama. Yui followed them.

"Well good luck guys. I hope everything will end well." Said Yuigahama before leaving as fast as she came.

They waited for her to be out of reach of their voice.

"Where were you this morning Karuizawa ?"

"It does not concern you. What happened this morning"

"It does not concern you."

"Fair enough"

"Yeah fair enough. Ready ?"

"Yes."

The both of them exchanged phone numbers and went in opposite directions. Hikigaya went to the vending machine while Ayano just went to the toilets.

Yumiko was stressed, it could be seen from anyone paying enough attention at this point. Hayato did notice that. He became a bit worried about her.

"Yumiko you're alright ? You are pale. Want me to walk you home ?"

"A-Ah ? No ! No... I'm fine Hayato, I'm just tired don't worry about me, just go I'll be fine. I just need to do something."

"If you say so. Well. See you tomorrow then" He said not really convinced.

He then left the room with the guys heading to the soccer field. On his way he saw Hachiman at the vending machine buying his usual Max coffee.

"Hey Hikitani-kun. You're not in your club yet ?" Asked Hayama.

"Ah ? Oh Hayama... Well there's no club today. Yukinoshita's busy." He replied.

"I see. Well I'll take my leave to my club then."

"Hold it. In fact I need to speak to you while I have you Hayama. You know why."

"Hm. Guys could you go ahead, Hikigaya-kun and I need to talk about something important."

The three of them obeyed the Lion and went ahead.

"So what is it Hikigaya ?" Said the true Hayama Hayato without his smile.

"It's about your request. Let's talk it out where there will be nobody to listen to us. I have a plan but it will be complicated. I can't guarantee that it will work out but it's the best I could pull off."

"I see... Thank you Hikigaya. I mean it. I'm still relying on you and putting that much pressure on you for my cowardice. I don't know how to pay you ba-."

"Stop this scene. I only want you to forget me and leave me alone once we're done with your stupid desire. I won't help you to keep your group together after this you got me ?"

"Suit yourself... I promise..." Replied a bitter Hayama.

The two of them walked side by side in complete silence. While they were walking they could see the corridors emptying themselves each passing minutes. By the time they reached class 2-F. It was desert. Hayama texted his friend that he would be late and not to wait for him.

"In the room, we will be alone to talk." Pointed Hachiman with his head.

Hayato executed himself and opened the door sighing. It will be a long talk he could sense it. He made his way in with his eyes closed due to all this scheming he wasn't used to. While he entered, Hachiman sent his prepared message with his phone. Karuizawa received it and came out of the toilets that were close to the classroom. Hayama opened his eyes and froze on the spot. He stared at Yumiko waiting patiently for him standing up and facing him in the middle of the classroom.

"You played me Hikigaya ! It was not what was planned ! I'm not ready for this ! I'm leaving. Now !" Said a panicked Hayama taken by surprise even though he was sure something was up.

"You will stay here Hayama. You will talk this out with Miura and find a way to move on." Said a smirking Hachiman to an angry Hayato.

Hayaman was about to leave when Karuizawa appeared in the way. He was the only one that could stop the Lion in his trail. Hayama grunted when he saw the Wolf. He didn't want to make a scene and get even worse rumors spread around him. The prince was cornered by fire, a wolf and a crow. The fire was going to burn the king. The crow outplayed the king. The wolf controlled the king.

"You... You both plotted against me huh ?! That's so low of you Hikigaya. I thought you were a better man than that !"

"Oh but like you said to me Hayama. 'I'm not as much of a nice guy than you think I am'." Smiled Hachiman.

"..." Karuizawa just stayed in the way. Silent.

"No Hayato. I made a request to the service club. They are only helping me to fulfill my request."

Shocked, the prince of Sobu turned around and faced Yumiko. Sweat could be seen on his face as he became pale. He knew it was the end of his illusions. Game over. Seeing that Ayano closed the door and both him and Hachiman leaned against the wall facing the class 2-F's door.

"You think everything will be alright Hikigaya ?"

"No. It will be awful. It won't be pretty."

"Thought as much."

Stating their mind, the two just stood there. Waiting for the thing to end.

 **Inside the room**

"What do you want Yumiko ? It's not like you to do something like that !"

"You're not one to tell me that Hayato, you were the first to lie to me. You were the first to fool us. I thought we had a thing back then."

"I never played with the feelings of anyone. I do care about every person in my group. You're all important to me."

"So important that you weren't able to do anything to stop Tobe from confessing to Hina and put the burden on Hikio's shoulder ?"

The statement did hit home. Hayama took a step back.

"Hikigaya told you that ?"

"No he didn't I only guessed it after everything that happened last week. I'm not stupid or anything. I can be sharp when I want to."

"What did you want me to do about it ? If I stopped Tobe, I would have been the bad guy. If I didn't I would be the bad guy too. I was in a dead end !"

"You could have explained it clearly to Tobe, you could have asked me for help ! You only care about your image ! That why you trusted Hikio on this ! It was easier wasn't it ?! Putting the blame on Hikio by making him the scapegoat. In the process you even hurt Yui and you knew she had a thing for him !"

Hayato looked at his feet.

"You think I don't know that Yumiko ? Everytime I think about it I feel awful. I feel like shit."

"Feeling bad won't fix anything. You always relied on him when things became too much to handle. Our group is fragile, even I can see that. Our bonds are not strong enough. But we could have rebuilt it way stronger than before but you were always in the way."

"And what makes you so sure that you would have been able to save it then ? Life's not that easy, you can't just reset it."

"You're just a coward Hayato. Of course we can't save everything but if we were really friends then we should have been able to overcome those hardships. Even if we lost some in the process it would only be more genuine than it was."

"And now you're talking like Him..."

Silence fell on the two for some minutes. It was hard for the both of them. Never did thay have fight like this before. Yumiko tried her best to salvage what she had without any illusions but Hayama was an iron wall that was hard to break.

"Hayato... What do you feel about me..."

Taken aback He tried to win some time.

"It's not really important what I fe-..."

"DON'T BEAT AROUND THE BUSH ! WHAT DO YOU FEEL ABOUT ME ?!"

"I-..."

"IT'S THIS YUKINOSHITA GIRL ISN'T IT ? I SAW HOW YOU WATCHED HER IN THE RARE OCCASIONS WHEN WE WERE WITH THE SERVICE CLUB !"

"I-.. I..."

"AM I JUST A USEFUL TOOL TO YOU ? AM I AN ANTI-GIRL WEAPON TO YOU ?!"

"You're not a t-." Tried to say Hayato greeting his teeth and loosing his calm.

"STOP LYING. BE HONEST FOR ONCE HAYAMA HAYATO ! WHO DO YOU LOVE ?! WHAT AM I TO YOU ?! ARE YOU THAT MUCH OF A COWARD THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN SAY THE SIMPLEST OF TRUTH IN FRONT OF ME ?!"

"FINE ! FINE ! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT YOU WANT TO KNOW FOR FUCK'S SAKE !" Yelled back Hayama loosing every bit of what made him th school king.

"I DON'T LOVE YOU MIURA YUMIKO ! I NEVER LOVED YOU OK ?! CAN YOU GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL OF YOURS ?! I LOVE YUKINOSHITA YUKINO AND I ALWAYS LOVED HER. NEVER ONCE DID MY FEELINGS FOR HER FALTER FOR YOU !" Yelled Hayama before taking a deep breath.

"YES YOU WERE A TOOL ! AND A DAMN GOOD ONE ! THANKS TO YOU I WAS ABLE TO LEAVE THROUGH THOSE TWO YEARS IN COMPLETE PEACE WITHOUT GETTING ANY LOVE CONFESSION ! YOU'RE DISPOSABLE ! IF YOU DON'T WANT ME ANYMORE IN YOUR LIFE THEN SO BE IT I'LL JUST FINE ANOTHER ONE !" Finished Hayama.

The look on Yumiko's face was something that was not from this world. She was like a hollow. She didn't cry. She wasn't replying. She just stayed there, falling on her knees, mouth agape and eyes wide opened. She cover her mouth with her left hand. Tears were gathering in the corner of her eyes. Miura Yumiko was devastated. Hayama destroyed her without holding back. He was as harsh as someone could be and even himself was shocked about what he said. Behind the door, the two other prince of the school were astonished too.

"Yumiko.. I- I'm sorry... I di-didn't me-mean to..."

The weeping girl got up and stormed out of the room with her left hand stil covering her mouth and crying like her eyes were waterfalls. Once the door was opened. Karuizawa and Hikigaya could only see for a second the expression of a broken girl with horror. She didn't stop she kept running in the corridors.

"Follow her Hikigaya !" Yelled Karuizawa.

"Why should I ? Don't order me. I thought you didn't care about anybody ?"

"Don't be stupid. I may be a heartless vicious bastard but I'm not a monster you idiot. Go after her ! I can't do anything for her but you can !"

"But why I don't understand. You're confusing."

"SHE'S GONNA DO SOMETHING STUPID HACHIMAN COME ON GO !" Blurt out Ayano by calling Hachiman by his first name to get his full attention.

The latter was then struck by some highlight and started to run like an athlete in the same direction Yumiko ran to.

"You... It's all your fault Karuizawa. Why did you came here. Why do you even exist. Your existence is a poison for everybody. Everything you're touching you're destroying it slowly."

Karuizawa just stood there in the middle of the wall and the door frame, looking at Hayato. The blonde prince was closing the distance and was now right in front of the Wolf. No smile was present but an face full of hatred was offered to Ayano.

"I'm done with your shit Karuizawa !"

Hayama grabbed him by the collar and put him against the wall violently. He lifted his right fist and punched the hell out of Karuizawa whose forehead hit the corner of some furnitures that were next to him. Surprised, Ayano didn't see this coming and was feeling dizzy after both the shocks. He spat blood on the floor and was bleeding for the forehead. There were soon a lot of bloodstains on the ground. Karuizawa tried to get up but he was only met by a kick in the guts that sent him rolling further away. As strong as he could be in the dojo he didn't have the advantage here since he didn't strike first. He was doomed to get a beating but his speciality was to endure the hits. But it did hurt a lot. It hurt like hell.

"I'm gonna kill you Karuizawa !"

Hayato grabbed his head and lifted him up and threw his face right in the wall and while he was going to fall backward, Hayama grabbed him once again and sent a uppercut in his stomach. It made Karuizawa bend forward but he was stopped in his forced movement by the left hand of his opponent who used his hand to sent Ayano's face crashing into his right knee with extreme brutality. It was so brutal that Karuizawa did was sent straight backward on the ground. His nose was broken in the process and all of his face was bleeding. The wolf was out. Hayato didn't have enough. He positionned himself above Ayano and started to punch him in the face repeatedly but suddenly his right hand was stopped by someone.

"HAYATO STOP ! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ?!" Yelled Yukino.

Still blinded by his fury, Hayato slap with the back of his hand the face of the ice queen to break free from her grasp. Following his action his brain reconnected to the real world. He hit Yukino, he had his hands drenched in blood. He had gone too far. He panicked.

"Yu...kino ?"

He then caught the shocked and fearful stare of Yukinoshita who was on the ground holding her right bruised cheek. Seeing that, he stood up and ran away. He had destroyed everything. He was finished. Once he left, Yukino got up and sat next to Ayano and took his pulse. It was not pretty. He was bleeding a lot and was not conscious. She called for an ambulance describing the situation and yelled for help once she hung up. She stayed there by his side waiting for help. She only came here because Karuizawa was late. She expected him in the club after the request was done but since it was too long for her taste she decided to come by herself and what she saw filled her with dread.

 **Roof top**

Hachiman on his side was running as fast as he could. If Yumiko was going to do something really stupid then there was only one way where she could do it fast. He finally reached the roof. There he was Miura. She was on the edge of the rooftop, crying and looking downward. Slowly Hachiman approached her.

"Miura ! Don't do anything reckless okay ? You're thinking about doing something really stupid right now !"

"What wouldn't I do it Hikio ? There's nothing left for me. I'm just a disposable object. I'm not even as worth as a person."

"What the hell Miura ! Will you listen to what this heartless bastard said ?! The Miura Yumiko I know would never go down this path for a guy. Nor for the opinion of anyone !"

"You say all those things but why should I listen to you... You don't care about me... I'm just a client and someone that you want to avoid most of the time... I know it Hikio no need to lie..."

"Well... I guess it was true most of the time Miura. But I know that you're a nice person inside. This facade you show to the world is only your outside personality ! I know that deep within you're like a mother hen. You care about your family and your friends. Even your rivals in love. I saw you giving water to Isshiki when she wasn't feeling well in DestinyLand !"

"..." Miura crossed her arms around her and was shaking.

"But still nobody love me... I thought I had everything whereas I had nothing. I'm alone... I've always been lonely..."

"You have Yuigahama ! You have Ebina ! Hell you even have Tobe ! Even if you don't trust your group anymore you can always count on Yukinoshita, Isshiki, Kawasaki. And me !"

"Isshiki will only be glad that I'm not in her way anymore... Yukinoshita... Kawasaki. I'm sure Kawasaki will be glad that I don't exist anymore !" Yelled Yumiko who started to move forward.

"NO MIURA DON'T DO THIS !"

"IF NOBODY LOVES ME IN THIS WORLD THEN I PREFER TO DIE !"

"YUMIKO I LIKE YOU SO DON'T DO THIS TO ME !"

She froze right in her move. Those words did hit home. Miura widened her eyes and turned around to look at Hachiman who was sweating and panicking while running toward her. Surprised by him getting closer she slipped and started to fall backward. Hachiman managed to grab one of the arms she extended out of pure survival instinct and pulled her to him. The force of the pull did make him fall backward with Yumiko in his grasp. The two of them rolled a bit of the ground. Hachiman was breathing hard, sweating like crazy. He held Yumiko strongly against him. Her head was in his chest. She instinctively grabbed his shirt firmly and started to cry her heart out in his arms.

"It's going to be fine now. It's going to be fine..." Repeated Hachiman running a hand through Yumiko's hair while he was still under the adrenaline and fear of the situation.


	14. Worst Outcome Possible Part 2

**Here's part 2 of the chapter "Worst Outcome Possible" with some of the aftermath of the tragic events. Will the Service Club survive because of this accident ? Will Karuizawa be alright after this ? What will happen to Hayama. How will Hikigaya manage to get out of this harem rom-com comedy ?**

* * *

"I NEED HELP ! SOMEONE'S HERE ?!" Heard Hiratsuka-sensei from her office.

Alarmed, hte service club's advisor got up and ran to the source of the call. She had a bad feeling about it. Since she woke up in the morning for her work, she felt like something was going to be wrong this day. It took some times before she finally found Yukinoshita who was calling for help. From her point of view she could only see Yukino sitting on the floor and a some bloodstains on the walls and on the floor. The latter turned her head toward the teacher with relief that help finally came.

"Yukinoshita ! You face ! What in the world happened ?!" Said Hiratsuka noticing the bruise on the right cheek of the Ice Queen and the blood in the right corner of her mouth.

"It's nothing important right now ! HE needs help !" Replied Yukinoshita while regaining her composure and usual calm.

"Who 'He' ?" Asked a confused teacher.

Yukino shifted herself on the left to let Hiratsuka witness what was happening. Karuizawa Ayano was laying on his back, unconscious, his face almost fully covered in blood. He had been beaten up quite brutally. His left eye was swollen, his nose was broken, he had a big cut on the foreground and had bruise everywhere.

"Did you call an ambulance Yukinoshita ? What happened ?! Tell me !"

"Yes I did. I don't know... I came to pick up Karuizawa-san because I had to talk to him and when I arrived I saw Hikigaya-kun running after Miura-san and when I reached class 2-F I saw..."

"What did you see ? Who did this to him and to you ?"

"Hayama did this to us. He was blinded by rage. I never saw him like this in my life. He had completely lost control over himself. If it wasn't for my arrival he would have... I'm sure he may have been able to kill him for good..."

Shizuka had a grim look on her face with a mix of anger, sadness and fear. She kneeled next to Ayano and took his pulse while doing all she knew about first aid. He was breathing weakly but he was not dead. He could survive until help arrives.

"Why did Hayama Hayato snap ?" Asked the sensei.

"I don't know. It was a request from Miura-san to be able to learn the truth from Hayama. Hikigaya-kun and Karuizawa-san were the two who plotted to bring him here with Miura-san waiting for him in there. If I had to guess, things got heated and something serious happened between the four of them."

"Do you know where Hikigaya ran ?"

"That I don't know sensei, he looked quite panicked. I never saw him run that fast before."

 _I hope you're well Hikigaya. Right now I can't check on you_. Thought Hiratsuka while greeting her teeth.

"What now sensei ?"

"We'll wait for the medical team to arrive. I have someone I need to call. I'm sorry Yukinoshita but she needs to know cause you got injured too even if it's just superficial. And it looks like Hayama fled."

"Nee-san..." Said Yukino to a nodding Hiratsuka.

"Hello ?"

"Ah ! Shizuka-chan ! It's strange that you're the one calling me ! What do you need from me ? Maybe help to hook up with you little Hikigaya-kun ! Haha !"

"Haruno it's not the time to be joking. Something serious happened. I'll tell you the details. Just listen to me..."

 **Roof top**

Hachiman was still holding onto Yumiko and running his hand in her hair to comfort her. Actually he was in a state of stress with a mix of fear and a lot of adrenaline running in his body. He wasn't aware of what he was doing or what he said. All he knew was that he was holding a crying girl in his arm and that she needed a shoulder to lean on to calm herself. This same beautiful girl who almost tried to commit suicide and almost died while slipping. Her makeup had stained his white shirt. Her face was a mess full of mascara. They stayed like this for a long time. When she finally got a hold of herself and stopped crying, she loosened her grip of the shirt and look at Hachiman's eyes. They were both staring at each other. Miura had a tinge of pink on her cheeks while Hikigaya felt his head becoming hotter by the seconds. The adrenalise rush died down and he regained his composure little by little. He finally understood the position he was in.

"Well. It's erm... This is ambarrassing." Said Hachiman letting go of her.

The both of them stayed on the ground, looking downward in complete silence. Both were blushing. The situation was really awkward because neither of them knew what to say or how to react. Finally Yumiko decided to break the silence.

"You... Mean it ?"

"Mean what ?" Answered Hachiman averting his eyes.

"Do you... Like me ?"

"I do not dislike you. You're making me say ambarrassing things there. I'm not good with this."

"Why ? Why do you like a girl like me ? I'm haughty, I'm aggressive, I'm so stupid that I couldn't handle something I already knew. I'm so stupid I tried to kill myself because of the words of a worthless person ! How you could say that you like me ?! It doesn't make any sense to me !"

"Yes you're right. You're everything you just said Miura."

"Then why ?" She asked starting to cry again.

"You're blunt, you don't beat around the bush and that's a quality I like. You're strong even if you have your own weaknesses. You're able to face harsh situations because you want to change. Not everybody can do that. I respect that. I may say I admire you for this. Even if you're haughty, deep inside you're a caring person and you can't stand to see your friends suffer. And I discovered something more about you today."

"What ?" Replied Yumiko with pink on her messed up face.

"Even when your face is messed up by your makeup after you cried, you're still a cute and beautiful girl." Blurted Hachiman turning his back on Miura, flustered.

 _Damn. She's making me saying things I'd normally never admit ! What is your power level Miura Yumiko ?!_

"..."

Hachiman couldn't see it but Yumiko had her mouth agape and eyes widened. She was redder than a tomato. Some tears fell from her eyes. They weren't tears of sadness though. She was happy because nobody ever tell her those things before. Nobody had ever been so honest with her. She couldn't hold the tears and smile. She sneaked closer to Hikigaya. The latter heard the noise and tried to turn his head toward the sound.

"Hey Miura say somethi- Huh ?!"

He was cut short in his sentence when he felt two soft things pressed against his back while two arms wrapped themselves around his chest. Yumiko laid her head on the upper back of Hachiman and closed her eyes at peace. She was worned out by all this and the warmness of his body made her sleepy. Still she managed to say one last thing to him before falling asleep.

"Yumiko... Ca... ll... me... Yumiko now."

He then just stood there, sitting on the ground with a sleeping Fire Queen on his back. Hachiman was really ambarrassed but he chose not to move. She needed to rest. He knew it. It's not like someone would spot them or even Saki. Thinking about the eldest Kawasaki children Hachiman felt bad about himself.

"What have I gotten myself in. Seriously I had problems because I never found the right moment to tell how I feel to each of the girls and now I'm hurting Saki without wanting it this morning and did a confession like act right now to Yumiko. You really like to mess with me rom-com gods..."

"I hope I can still make things right with Saki. I have to be honest with the both of them. I can't say I don't feel anything for her. The same goes for Yumiko but... I'm not sure I love any of them yet. Maybe I'd need to spend time with them and see how things go. What am I even saying right now ?! I sound like a harem MC !"

"But still. I hope I can tell Yuigahama and Yukinoshita that I don't feel this way to them tomorrow... The longer I take to tell them, the worse it will become."

Suddenly Hachiman heard some sirens on school ground and saw soon after an ambulance leaving school in a hurry.

"What the hell happened ? Wait... Don't tell me Karuizawa did this to Hayama ?!"

He then saw Hiratsuka-sensei coming from the stairs. Since he has turned his back to Yumiko he had a clear view of who would come.

"Hikigaya. What happened with Mi-. Oh. Seems you handled it. What happened though ?"

"Long story short, I managed to ease her pain. She's worned out and she needed sleep. So now I'm stuck right there."

"Not that. What happened in class 2-F ?"

"I played Hayama and managed to get him inside the class with Miura. Karuizawa helped me to keep him inside. The two Riajuu got into a harsh argument and Miura stormed out of the room. Karuizawa then told me to go after her to be sure she was not going to do something stupid. Hayama and him stayed alone after that. I don't know anything else."

"Don't tell me Karuizawa actually tried to kill him ? I heard the ambulance."

"Actually Hikigaya, it's the other way around. Hayama beat up Karuizawa while you were gone and he was in such a condition that they will need to keep him for a while and pass a MRI to see if there will be no cerebral sequelaes."

"Huh ? What ?"

"Yes, Hayama Hayato snapped. A simple request sent someone to the hospital and almost killed an innocent girl." Said Hiratsuka with anger.

"I know it's not your fault guys but to think it would come to this... I don't know if the Service Club will survive that. The administration won't overlook the incident. They may not know about what almost happened on the roof but they will know about Karuizawa and Hayama's case."

Hachiman was astonished by all those informations. He never think that something like that would take such proportions. He felt bad for Karuizawa. He was already an unstable lonely guy and now this. Karma was really a bitch sometimes. Payback is normal but this is too much. Hiratsuka fidgeted with her smartphone in an application and soon after she dialed a number.

"Hello ? Mister Miura ? It's Hiratsuka Shizuka from Sobu High School. I'm calling because your daughter Miura Yumiko is in no condition to go back home. She's worned out and sleepy. It would be dangerous for her to go alone. Can you pick her up ? If not I can drive her home. I found the keys in her bag."

The two talked a bit on the phone but soon after Hiratsuka distanced herself to talk without being heard. She finally hung up and came back to Hachiman.

"So Miura's dad is in fact the doctor in charge of Karuizawa's case. So he's at the hospital to take care of him when the ambulance reach the place."

"So ? I'm stuck here until night time ?"

"No. I have found her house keys in her bag that she left in the classroom. I'll drive her home. I'll just need you to carry her to my car."

"Hai hai..."

Thus Hachiman gave a piggyback ride to the sleepy princess to the teacher's car. Soon after Shizuka left off by waving good bye to Hachiman who sighed and made his way back home.

"What a tiresome day."

 **Hospital**

The ambulance reached the hospital and a group of nurses and doctors took him to a room to treat him. He suffered from multiple bruises and cuts on the face. He needed stitches on his forehead and some antiseptic to avoid complications. After some cleaning and first aid was done. He was sent to pass a MRI to check for internal damages.

Meanwhile, Yukino was in a room getting her cheek and mouth treated by a nurse. She had been brought here too since she had some injuries as well. Yukinoshita didn't really care about her bruises. She was worried about the well being of Karuizawa. She had changed her point of view on him after the talk with Hiratsuka-sensei about his past. She knew that it was only a glimpse of what he had gone through. But she was still worried. She hoped he would be getting well. She did learn to accept his presence. Loosing a club comrade made her sick.

Later that day. A young woman stomped her way in the hospital. She had her face full of hatred. She was angered, she was mad. Some called her the devil woman. Some thought she was the perfect woman, always cheerful, beautiful and smiling. What appeared there was nothing beautiful. Her face was distorted by her anger. A devil would be an angel next to her. Haruno Yukinoshita was here and she saw the damaged angelic face of her beloved little sister.

"Nee-san..."

"Hayama Hayato is a dead man." She said with a tone colder than ice. It was an affirmation.

"Please calm down. It's nothing really. You should see what he has done to Karuizawa-san."

"He's already dead Yukino. Nothing will save this bastard. I will make him pay a thousand fold."

"And who's this Karuizawa ?"

"A clubmate of mine and a new student in class 2-F. He's a problem child like Hikigaya-kun. He's passing a MRI. Hayama would have killed him if it weren't for my appearance."

Haruno greeted her teeth. She took her phone and dialed some numbers. Haruno is taking action. Nobody will hurt her sister or damage her beauty.

 **Kawasaki Household**

Kawasaki Saki spend hours in her room listening to some rap and rock songs. She wasn't crying anymore but she felt empty and bitter. She thought that what she had with Hachiman was special. She thought that she had already won but when she saw how Hachiman acted with Yumiko, she knew that it won't be that easy to win the heart of the loner's prince. She will have to fight to get him. If she continued the way she was doing things she would only end alone seeing the blonde bimbo take him all for herself. Little did she know that tragic things happened at Sobu while she skipped class.


	15. Worst Outcome Possible Part 3

**Here's the last part of the big chapter 'Worst Outcome Possible'. Things have now changed completely for everybody. Everybody will have to learn how to live together again. Hachiman will have to change the way he lives his life. The girls will have to move on while some will have to give their best. One man will have to face the consequences of his action in a near future. One other will have to live his life with an unavoidable doom in his life.**

 **Sorry for changing the story name but the old one wasn't fitting anymore with the way the story is going as well as the description**

* * *

Hachiman had taken back his bag in class 2-F before going home. He was thoughful during the whole ride. He asked himself how did things turned this way. Sure he first had Kawasaki and Miura in mind, those two girls who came close to him like bullets. He wanted to keep his diamond like walls around him to protect himself from 'youth'. From 'love'. All he had ever known in his life was pain and it came to those things. A part of him still wanted to let go because he knew that unlike Orimoto Kaori who was a 'nice girl', Saki and Yumiko were genuine girls. They were honest, blunt and as lost as him right now. He wanted to give them a chance but it was hard for him to accept this simple fact. One thing became clear for him at least. He did not love Yuigahama Yui nor Yukinoshita Yukino. Isshiki Iroha neither. He knew that much because none of them could make him feel like how he felt when he was spending time with Yumiko and Saki. He did not want to protect them as much as those two. Hikigaya could finally tell to those three how he really feels to give them closure and to permit them to move on.

The events that occured were on his mind too. Flooding his every thought like a waterfall. It was a simple request. How could any of this happen ? Karuizawa Ayano deserved a payback for his reckless actions but not that much. Who knew that Hayama Hayato hatred could reach such extent ? This plan was stupid. Because of this the Service Club will surely be disbanded by the administration. It was the end for the problem childs sanctuary. Everything did sting his heart a bit but the two things that hurt and disgusted him the most were the fact that he had hurt Saki without being aware of it at first when he ate with Yumiko. It was unfair and rude. Seeing Miura Yumiko broken hurt him too. He hated himself for assuming that Yumiko was strong enough to handle the truth. He had not expected Hayama to be that mad and that harsh with her. Sure she already knew what he was going to say for the most but hearing it from the actual person still hurt. Miura Yumiko was not that strong. She needed help. She needed someone who could support her in this. He too had to make things right with Kawasaki Saki. Even for a normal human being this situation would be tricky. Hachiman was confused.

The loner finally reached his home and entered the house.

"Tadaima..." He said while removing his shoes.

"Onii-chan... You're late... What happened ?»

Hachiman sighed loudly, he didn't need his sister to annoy him about his long day.

"Look Komachi. I'm really not in the mood right now ok ? Can you let it go for now please ? I need to rest."

"Not happening. What happened ?» Replied the Imouto being clearly angered by something.

"Stuff happened. Rather troublesome. Now leave me be."

"Taishi sent me a text telling me that his sister was gloomy and looked really sad when he went back home after school. Surely you do not know anything about why Saki-chan situation don't you gomie-chan... ?"

"It was a tiresome day. A lot happened. Things I'd rather not tell you. Those things are my problems to solve." Said Hachiman getting irritated.

Komachi frowned and closed the distance between them and took a hold of her brother's jacket and sniffed it here and there.

"I knew it ! It's not Yukino-chan nor Yui-chan's scent. Was it this kouhai of yours then ?! Is it why Saki-chan was so sad Gomie-chan ? You started to flirt with another girl while she was doing her best to win your dense heart ?! You really are useless you know. I'm happy that you're taking action Onii-chan but I can't approve you acting like a harem MC and seducing all the girls. The real world does not work like this !" Said Komachi with a mix of anger and pity in her voice.

"ENOUGH !" Yelled Hachiman who finally snapped. He had enough for one day. It was too much to handle.

Komachi took a step back and was clearly surprised of her brother's outburst. It was the first time he had ever shout at her. She suddenly felt bad. She didn't mean to make him angry or hurt him but at least she could have an answer to her brother's unusual behavior.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW ? I WILL TELL YOU ! WE HAD A REQUEST TO FULFILL FOR A CLASSMATE OF MINE AND GUESS WHAT I MAY HAVE BEEN A BIT TOO CLOSE TO THE GIRL ASKING FOR OUR HELP AND IT MADE SAKI UNCOMFORTABLE ! THIS GIRL THEN CAME TO EXCUSE HERSELF AND ATE WITH ME BUT SAKI SPOTTED US AND RAN AWAY ! THEN WE FULFILLED OUR GOAL WITH KARUIZAWA AND GUESS WHAT ?! THINGS ENDED IN THE WORST OUTCOME POSSIBLE ! KARUIZAWA GOT BEAT UP BY HAYAMA SO MUCH HE ALMOST DIED ! HE'S CURRENTLY IN THE HOSPITAL AND YUMIKO ALMOST COMMITTED SUICIDE IN THE AFTERMATH AND I HAD TO CATCH HER, SAVE HER AND COMFORT HER THE BEST I COULD !" Blurted out in one go Hachiman in one big confusing speech.

Widening her eyes and having her mouth open in shock from this outburst conveying multiple confused feelings, Komachi could only stare at her brother hyperventilating and let himself fall on the ground, his back againt the wall. He held his head in both of his hand. He was shaking. Never did Komachi see her brother like this. She panicked and rushed to his side to hug him to appease him as much as she could. She even started to plya with his hair while resting her chin on his head.

"I'm sorry Onii-chan. Everything's alright here. Calm down. Breath."

They both stayed like this for the next fifteen minutes. Hachiman's breathing was back to normal and he was not shaking anymore. Komachi let him go and helped him to reach the couch where he just lay down and fell asleep. Komachi had a sad smile on her face. She never thought she would ever see a day where her Onii-chan would be lost like this. He was clearly confused with his feelings, his ways and what happened in his life. She decided to let him rest for now and watched some TV while taking her phone to text Yukino.

"Maybe she knows what happened. Onii-chan's speech was confusing and lacking sense."

Unfortunately Yukino didn't know much more about the accident. She told her what she knew but omitted some things like herself getting hit by Hayama or how Karuizawa was doing judging it not necessary to be known. Sighing, Komachi put her phone on living room table and went to the kitchen. She will cook Hachiman's favorite meal to improve his mood and give him energy. An hour later she finished he preparations and woke up a dizzy Hachiman. He was lost.

"Huh... What happened ? Why am I sleeping here ?"

"You don't remember ? You had an outburst and fell asleep after I helped you to calm down."

"Ah... Oh... Yeah I remember now. Sorry about that." Said a worried Hachiman.

"Don't mention it. I'm sorry for being so intrusive when you weren't in the mood."

"Anyway I was harsh. I shouldn't have yelled at you. Sorry."

"You bet you shouldn't have ! How could you be so angry at your cute little Imouto ! That was so low in Hachiman's points !"

"Anyway Onii-chan, dinner's ready. I made you favorite meal !"

Hachiman just smiled at his caring sister and thanked the imoutos god for having such a nice little sister. Both of them took a sit at the table, facing each other. It was a feast. Komachi decided to continue their discussion now that the minds were at peace.

"So, you told that a lot happened in school. With Saki-chan, this Yumiko girl, Karuizawa and Hayama. So could you explain to me what happened in detail so that I may be able to help you ?"

"I guess I owe you that much after what I did. Well."

"It was lunch time and Yumiko called out to me to get how I was going to get Hayama to be alone with her at he end of the day so that they could talk things out. I leaned close to her to whisper the plan to her but things got awkward and we were both blushing. Saki stormed out of the room. I then went to my spot and waited for her to come but she didn't and it was Yumiko who came. Seeing that I didn't have anything to eat and she felt bad about the Saki situation and he bought me and herself MAX coffee and sandwiches. We had fun. As strange as it is I had fun and laughed with her. When lunch time ended we went back in the school building and we saw a bento box on the ground. The same bento box Saki used to make for e veryday. I didn't see her for the whole following afternoon after that."

"Wait wait wait Onii-chan. So you're telling me that a girl came to eat alone with you and bought you lunch and you had fun with her. Then you tell me that Saki-chan was making you bentos everyday ?! What the hell ! How can this be ! Did my brother become a real playboy or something ?!"

"No. Never. I'm not like that... I guess ?"

"Useless Onii-chan... You know. When a girl makes you a bento it means she really cares about you. And you tell me she was making you one everyday ?! You're such a dense gomie-chan..."

"No I'm not. I know full well Komachi. I know she has feeling for me but I don't know if I feel the same for her yet and now there's Yumiko... Plus Saki already kissed me on the cheek once..." Said Hachiman feeling his head getting red after realising what he just said in front of his sister.

"Oh my... Already on first name basis with both those girls and now I learn that Saki-chan already took action ! Kyaaa !" Replied the sly imouto grinning like crazy.

"A-Anyway. To continue on what happened. I managed to lure Hayama to the classroom with Yumiko and with the hekp of Karuizawa, we managed to keep him in there. They had an argument inside and then Yumiko ran out of the room in the roof top direction. My colleague highlighted me that she may do something stupid and I went after her. He was about to jump off the roof but I manage to save her but in the heat of the moment I may have confessed that I liked her. Not love her but I liked her. The I hugged her the way you hugged me."

Komachi was silent. She stared at an uncomfortable Hachiman waiting for a judgement to come.

"I don't know what to say Onii-chan. You changed so much. You wouldn't have done anything like that before. I'm proud of you, you saved someone's life without risking your life but I do hope that you will take responsibility because after that she will see definitely rely on you as a pillar of support and I'm sure she now has feelings for you building up."

"I know... I'm not lying though. I think I have feelings for the both of them. The problem is taht I don't know how to choose between them."

"What about Yukino-chan, Yui-chan and Isshiki-san ?"

"I don't love them in that way. I do care for them but it's not love in the slightest. I know that full well and I intend to tell them tomorrow."

Komachi nodded agreeing with her brother's line of action.

"So what about Karuizawa ?"

"That I don't know. Hiratsuka-sensei told me he was beat up badly by Hayama and sent to the hospital. I don't know anything more."

"You really did go through a lot today... I won't bother you anymore. I'll just give you an advice. Talk things out with Saki-chan and this Yumiko girl to let them know how you feel and maybe try to go on dates with them or spend more time with them to see how your feelings will grow. I know you have a hard time with love and trust. I won't push you. I'll let you do things your way. I'm happy that you finally found persons who like you for who you really are Onii-chan." Said Komachi smiling warmly.

"Thank you. I mean it."

Both of them finished dinner and did the dishes. Hachiman took a shower and went to bed quickly after.

Meanwhile, after several phone calls and scheming. Haruno decided it was time to go back to her sister's apartment with the latter. Yukino for as long as she could in the building to get informations on Ayano's condition but she didn't get anything. She decided to leave with her sister. Their driver was waiting for them outside. The ride was silent. Tha back of the car was filled with hatred and anger on the left side, worriedness and sadness on the right side. They finally reach the place and sat on the couch to talk.

"So. Who is this Karuizawa guy that Hayato tried to kill ?"

"A clubmate of mine. He was forced in the club like Hikigaya-kun. He's a problem child of the class 2-F."

"Oh ? And how is he ?"

"I don't know that much about him. He's like Hikigaya-kun on his way of doing things but he's as comfortable with social interactions as Hayama."

"Seems like a strange guy. Is he that interesting that you're worried about him ?"

"It's more like... I learned about his past and disease from Hiratsuka-sensei. She told me of his problems and his chronic depression. He just act tough and harsh because he never learned to live otherwise. I know a lot of his problems as the club president and we were told to fix him. But I don't know the real Karuizawa. Only his tough and cold facade. I need to learn the truth from him to be able to help him. I wanted to talk to him face to face today but then... That happened."

"Hmm... I don't know what to think. What does Hikigaya-kun think of him ?"

"They don't get along one bit. They are polar opposite but at the same time they are so similar. That's why they can't stand one another. Hikigaya see himself acting in Karuizawa's way of sacrificing himself. I don't know about Karuizawa's reason but the both of them are always talking seriously with each other."

"What do you feel about him then ?"

"Nothing like what you think nee-san. He's just. He reminds me of my middle school days. Gifted but ostracized. But he had it worse than me. He's an only child from what I heard from Hiratsuka-sensei and has no friends."

"So you wish to save him to have closure on what happened to you back then ?"

"Maybe you're right."

It was rare for the Yukinoshita sisters to talk like this. There was always tension when both were facing each other but right now they felt like real sisters. Haruno was genuinely interested about what was happening and the people involved. She wanted to know everything to make Hayato pay and understanding the reasons behind all this.

"Do you know why Hayato snapped ?"

"Miura-san had a request. She wanted to know the truth about Hayama and she wanted to hear it from him. Hikigaya-kun and Karuizawa did volunteer for this. They cornered Hayama by putting him alone in a room with her. After that I don't know what happened."

"I see. It's easy to guess what happened though."

"You're right."

"Still why did he attack Karuizawa ?"

"Because in his first days in the school he managed to shatter Hayama's group by pointing out the weakness in his relationship with Miura-san. Since that day there was animosity between them and it kept getting worse and worse."

"A battle between three princes heh ?..." Said Haruno looking at the ceiling

"You may say that yes..."

"A cornered wounded Lion who still had all of its fangs and claws attacked by a hungry Lone Wolf while the cunning Crow watched everything from his tree."

"That's a nice analogy there nee-san..."

Both of them then watched some movies to pass the time and relieve some stress. They ordered some food to eat and went to bed soon after. It had a positive impact on each of them to spend some time like this with each other like a real family. Thanks to that they slept peacefully.

 **Hospital**

Karuizawa was sent back to his room to rest. He had regained his consciousness but was hurting a lot. Some morphine was administered to him to help him fall asleep without any pain. In the MRI scan room, Dr. Miura and his colleague were studying the images they got from the machine. The atmosphere was gloomy, they saw something on the pictures that shouldn't be there. They called Ayano's parents but they said they didn't care. They knew about his family and his situation thanks to his medical folder from France but to think his own parent wouldn't care about his future after what they were told. It was sad. Really sad. They understood better the predicament of the young man. Tomorrow Karuizawa will learn something important.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thursday**

Yumiko opened her eyes and looked at her ceiling. Once again he spent a night in her house, alone. Her father did come back only late in the night and was already gone by now. It was like this most of the time. She sat on her bed and took some time to remember what happened yesterday. She first felt her heart clench and then she felt warmness taking a hold of her body while her heart beat faster. She remembered his honesty and his sweetness. It was all she needed to remember to feel better. She then proceeded to dress herself and before going to school she looked at an old family picture of her when she was ten with her mother and her father. A sad smile adorned her face. Her mind flooded by memories.

"I think I finally found someone with whom I may be able to build something Okâ-san." Said a smiling Yumiko before she went to school.

Miura reached her classroom. The atmosphere was strange. Everybody was whispering. Hayama Hayato was absent like Karuizawa Ayano. Some of them could be heard by her.

"I heard that Hayama and Karuizawa got into a fight."

"I heard rumors stating that they were expelled after the fight."

"What I've heard is that Karuizawa sent Hayama to the hospital."

"No that's the other way around !"

Hachiman greeted his teeth when he heard that and Yumiko was at a loss and look at Hikigaya to see if he knew anything about it and when she saw him frowning, she knew that she missed something yesterday. Yuigahama too was lost. She was looking everywhere trying to understand what happened and why those two were absent. Kawasaki too. She looked at Hachiman who looked at her in response. They stared at each other for some seconds before resuming their favorite loner's positions. Miura went to her seat. Yuigahama wanted to get up to ask Hachiman about what occured with Ayano and Hayato but Hiratsuka entered the room with a serious look.

"Hello. I will stop the rumors right now. Hayama Hayatto has been expelled from the school until the investigation comes to a conclusion. Your comrade Karuizawa Ayano is in the hospital recovering from his wounds inflicted by the expelled student. That will be all. Now let's start the lesson." She said, angered.

Everybody was silent. No more whispers. Only awkward stares at the empty seats. The clique was confused and did not undertsand what was happening. Yuigahama was panicked and gave a worried look at Yumiko and Hachiman. Saki stared worried at Ayano's desk. Hachiman held his head in his hand. Miura looked at her table with a sadness. She understood now what occured when she was sleeping.

"Ne... Yumiko ? What happened yesterday. I left Hikki and Karui when they started to act for your request but how did things end up that way ?" Asked a worried sick Yui.

"Yui... Please. I don't want to talk about it. It has been hard enough on each one us. I'd prefer not too talk about it..." Replied Yumiko averting her eyes.

Yuigahama looked saddened and looked her feet. She wanted to know everything but she saw that her friends were hurt by all this. She tried her best to keep the curiosity out of the way for now.

It was now lunch time and Hachiman packed his bag and went out of the room like usual, same routine. Saki followed his trail soon after while Yumiko watched her go after him. She was frowning unconsciously and opened her bento. Her 'friends' tried to ask her if she knew anything about the situation but she only dismissed them. She was not ready to talk about it. It was their shared secret.

Kawasaki took a seat next to Hachiman who was spacing out. Worried, she waved her hand in front of his face to get him back to earth. Surprised, Hikigaya let a little noise escape his mouth before looking at Saki. He smiled a little when he saw it was her, he did not expect to see her again so soon.

"So... I know what happened Hachiman but it's only the big lines. Care to tell me what happened from your point of view ?"

"I don't want to talk about it but I owe you that much for hurting you without meaning it yesterday... But I can't right now. I will say what happened on my side to you but I need other people to be there as well. It's something important that I can't avoid anymore."

"You're starting to scare me a little there. Is it that serious ?"

"Yes pretty much. It could change the very way we're all acting together..." Said Hachiman narrowing his eyes at the thought.

"… Do ya know anything about Karuizawa's case ?"

"I was not there when he got beat up by Hayama. I don't know what happened. Nobody except Karuizawa knows what happened. Why are you so worried about him ? I thought you couldn't stand him."

"Yes ya're right but he happened to be a karateka in the same dojo as me. And he's a really good sparing partner." She said nonchalantly.

"I see." Replied Hachiman a bit uncomfortable.

"I don't feel anything about him if that can ease your mind." She giggled.

"Tch. Not like I am worried about that anyway !" Muttered loudly Hachiman, flustered.

"Oh stop your tsun-tsun act. It's okay to be worried about this kind of things and... It makes me happy that you're that interested in me." She said fidgeting with her fingers and looking at the ground with red cheeks.

Hachiman could only avert his eyes while he was blushing madly. The both of them regained their composure and finished their bentos in a comfortable silence.

Yui went to the club room to eat with Yukino but she was only welcomed by a note on the door saying that the club was closed until the investigations said otherwise. She was confused and knew that something terrible happened. She received a text from Yukino and followed her instruction to find her. When Yui reached the destination, she saw Yukinoshita with some bandage on her right cheek. Things became even more worse in her mind. Yukino patted the chair next to her.

"I have a lot to tell you Yuigahama-san, please have a seat." Said Yukino to a nodding Yui.

The two of them had a long discussion about the events that occured yesterday. A lot of gasps could be heard from the room. A lot of loud noise of surprise. It was a really long and hard discussion to have but Yui needed to know. She was Yukino's best friend and the Ice Queen couldn't hide the truth from her. Even if she wanted to, Yui would have gotten it one way or another.

Lunch time was finally over and the afternoon lessons passed by rather quickly. In fact everybody was focused on them since the clique wasn't chatting anymore. The tense atmosphere managed to make everybody mind their business for now. Hachiman thought it was impressive that such an event and the destruction of the Riajuu group could have such an impact on the general mood. It wasn't the end of all things. Sure it was terrible but nothing really new. It was rare but those things happen a lot everywhere in the world. But he guessed taht such a thing happening in Sobu was like a premiere. Even more so when the great Hayama Hayato, child of a wealthy family connected to the Yukinoshita one got himself expelled. Now this is something unbelievable to the common ear.

The last bell ring could be heard by the students. They all packed their things in silence when the door was opened by Hiratsuka who was followed by Yukinoshita Yukino.

"Hikigaya, Yuigahama, Miura, can you come with me ?"

The three got up and took their bag, and got out of the room. Hachiman stopped in front of his sensei.

"Can Kawasaki come with us ? If that's what I think it is I too have something to tell to everybody and she needs to be there as well. She is a karate comrade of Karuizawa too." Hachiman waved at Saki to signal her to come. Which she did.

"I'm sorry but it's linked to the Service Club and the accident. She's not involved."

"I see." Replied Hikigaya.

"Then I'll just wait outside the room until ya're all done." Said Saki.

"Fine by me" Answered Shizuka.

The group left and walked in complete silence to the Service Club's room. They reached it in no time and despite the words on the door. Hiratsuka opened it with her key. Everybody took a seat around the table while the sensei stood up. Kawasaki was waiting outside leaned against a wall.

"So I asked you all to come here to talk about the accident at first. You know the big lines from this morning but now you will know the details. Miura had a request for the club. Hikigaya and Karuizawa accepted to lend her a hand on the matter. Hayama was the target to isolate in class 2-F with Miura. Things got heated. Hikigaya managed to calm Miura. Hayama snapped and beat up Karuizawa who stayed in front of the class. Then Yukinoshita came and saw what was happening and managed to stop Hayama but got injured in the process."

Mixed feelings too place on each face. Uncomfort, sadness, surprise, worriedness. Miura even blushed a little remembering what happened on the roof. Overall, the atmosphere was gloomy.

"I will be blunt, the administration is holding the Service Club responsible for what happened yesteday... Hayama's case is still under study but it's the end of the Service Club. I tried to save what I could but I couldn't do anything. Even when then knew the good it did and that it helped you to become better persons, they can't overlook such a thing. They put a blame on me and decided to dismiss the whole club. I'm sorry guys. It pains me that I couldn't save it..."

Yukinon Yui and Hachiman were shocked and silent when they heard it from the mouth of their dejected advisor. They all had a bitter taste in their mouth. Things were gonna be a lot different now. They wouldn't be able to meet anymore after school like before. No more peaceful time for Yukino and Hachiman to read some novels or books. No more exclusive time with Yukino for Yui. No more tea time. They all looked rather confused and sad. For Hachiman it was a relief because 'To Work is To Lose' but he grew attached to this club. It filled some emptiness in his heart. He felt good there. He felt like he was meant to this place despite his rotten view of the world. Yukinoshita was clenching her fists on her skirt. Everything she had done was for naught in her eyes. She worked so hard for nothing in her opinion. She just lost what she held dear the most in an instant. Even Miura Yumiko was sad for them. Sure she was not in the club but she was part of the reason for the club's dismissal and she felt bad about it.

"Don't worry about this Miura. It's not your fault. Nobody knew that Hayama would react like that... On another note, I got news from Haruno on Karuizawa's status."

"How is he ?" They all asked in unisson.

"His days are not in danger anymore. But visits are still not allowed for today. You will be able to visit him tomorrow though. Being involved with the Hayama family and having a lot of contacts. Haruno managed to obtain those informations and is able to stay with him. She wants to know his version to take actions. Yukinoshita. A driver will be waiting for you in thirty minutes to bring you to the hispital. Haruno insists that you come." Said Hiratsuka finishing her speech by looing at Yukino who nodded to her.

"I said what I needed to say to you. I'll still be there for you if you need advices but this is the last day of the Service Club. Give me back the key where you're done with anything you would need to do. You all did great things. I'm proud of you. I hope it won't stop your growth as human beings. I'll still look after each of you to keep you on the right path." Said Hiratsuka before putting the club's key on the table and going out of the room.

"You can go in Kawasaki"

"Ok sensei."

The blueish silver haired girl entered the room and took a seat. The girls had a confused look when Hachiman got up and faced each of them. He was tensed, he was shaking a bit. It was easy to guess that he was going to say something difficult for him to say. Hachiman was clenching his fists hard. He just stayed there unable to speak a word. Wrong tactic. He took his chair and dragged it to where he was. He sat down and took a deep breath.

 _Better._ Thought Hachiman.

"What is it Hikigaya-kun ? Why are you so stressed ?"

"Yes Hikki. What's the deal ? I have never seen you like this before."

The two other girls stayed silent, focused.

"I... I need to tell you all something... It's important and it will surely change the way of our relationships .I require your full attention. I won't repeat myself since it's really hard to me to do. I won't be joking. Everything I'll say will be the truth. I won't be lying one bit."

All the girls were now worried, silent and focused. They stared at Hikigaya in anguish. Hikigaya took one last deep breath.

 _Here goes nothing._ He thought.

"I won't act dense anymore. I know that you all have feelings for me. Yuigahama, I know that yours were genuine since the firework festival. Yukinoshita you may not have been as direct as Yuigahama for that matter but our shared moments when we were alone together were enough to see that our relationship evolved compared to our first year. I know that now, you have some romantic feelings about me. Kawasaki. I knew you had interest in me when you helped me in the student council election. I knew that you loved me since the dinner between our families we had last week. And I'm sorry again for telling you a mindless 'Lova ya' when you helped me to find Sagami. It was rude and careless of me. Miura... It was only recent and I'm not sure if what you feel is love or infatuation but... I can't forget or overlook what happened on the roof yesterday... That's why I'll tell you who I like to give closure to your feelings and enable everyone to move on."

There he said it. Hachiman managed to say the first part. All eyes were on him. All the girls were at a loss of words for a moment. Hikigaya could only grip his pants and look at the ground. Yumiko was looking at her feet took, her eyes hidden by her hair and her cheeks dark red. Kawasaki was smiling with a tender and uncomfortable look, playing with her hair and looking elsewhere, flustered and blushing. Yuigahama and Yukinoshita were both pale and had their eyes widened. They too had a tinge of red on their cheeks but they felt that something was off for them.

"Hikigaya-kun..."

"Hikki..."

The latter gulped and gathered the rest of his remaining courage.

"So... I am really sorry but... Yuigahama... Yukinoshita... I don't have those kind of feelings for you. I care a lot about you. I want to help the both of you but I can't answer your feeling while being honest with myself." Said hachiman looking at them.

Yukinoshita felt her heart sink in a deep abyss. Again she was not chosen. Her chest hurt her. Sne grabbed her left arm and bit her bottom lip. She couldn't hold the tears in. Yuigahama was even worse. She was as pale as a corpse. Hey eyes were those of an undead. Tears were flooding like a waterfall. Her heart was broken. She already knew that she couldn't beat Yukino in that matters but she never thought that the both of them would be rejected. They cried and held each other while doing so for a good ten minutes. Hachiman felt like shit for doing this to them be ha had to do it. Doing so had already lifted a big weight off his shoulders. He felt lighter than usual. Yumiko and Saki felt bad too but it wasn't their fault. It was Hachiman's choice. Now it was their turn and they started to shake a bit. A cold shiver was felt for each of them in their back.

When the rejected girls finally regained enough composure to talk and listen to Hikigaya again. He braced himself and stiffened his back for the next part of his speech. Yuigahama gave a cold look to Yumiko and Saki. She never expected them to steal him from her. Pain and Love were replaced by Anger and Hatred for the time being.

"I don't love any one of you." Said with seriousness Hachiman.

"HEH ?!" Said all the girls with surprise and confusion.

"Yet."

"What the hell Hikio, you're so confusing !"

"Yes Hachiman, just spit it out already !"

"I'm being truthful here. I don't love yet. All I can say is that I have feelings for you Saki and you Yumiko. I like you both but it's not love yet. I have a hard relation with the feeling of love and I'll need time to build something genuine. That's why I decided, if you're okay with it though, to spend time with you two. By that, I mean that I'll go on dates with you and spend time with you when I can to learn to know you better. It will be a big change for me so don't expect much from me. I'm still Hikigaya Hachiman the loner. I'm not used at all to these things. Here's my answer. It's up to you to accept it or not." Said Hachiman finally free from all his guilt.

"Man this feels good to finally say it out loud !"

Yukinoshita and Yuigahama stayed silent. Kawasaki and Yumiko glared at each other before nodding to each other like rivals in love.

"We accept." They said simultaneously.

Two heart had been broken this day. Two routes were opened. Hachiman was on his own path to the genuine thing he sought. Each of the liked girls had the opportunity to win the heart of the man they had strong feelings for. It was the opportunity for each of them to test their feelings and see if being with Hikigaya without any restraint was worth it or not. The social queen will fight the loner queen for the heart of the Crow of Sobu.

Everybody went home alone. They all needed time to process what happened and what was said. Everything was changing around them. It was so sudden that nobody was ready to handle it that easily. Yukinoshita closed the door of the club for the last time. She deposited the key in Hiratsuka's office before she left. The driver waiting for her gave her a ride to the hospital where her sister, Haruno, was waiting for her. Some minutes later, Yukino entered in Karuizawa's room. Haruno was sitting on the chair next to his bed. He was conscious.

"Yahallo Yukino-chan !" Said a fake Haruno.

"Hello Yukinoshita-san." Said Ayano who had his back leaned on the back of his bed.

"Hello nee-san, hello Karuizawa-san. Why did you want me here for ?"

"I just wanted to let you see him, you were so worried yesterday. And we have to talk about what happened too." Said Haruno dropping a bit of her facade.

"I see."

"So... What do you want to know." He asked to Haruno.

"I just want to know what really happened to make Hayato snap like that."

"Oh that. Well I was as surprised as you can be right now. He had already snapped at Miura-san when she told him that she knew that Hikigaya-kun did everything she thought he did to save their clique."

"When Hikigaya-kun ran after Miura-san. He just stood in the class and after a while he turned to me and closed the distance saying that I was a poison and I was destroying everything I was in contact with. He hated my very existence and presence. He grabbed my collar and slammed me in the wall. I was willing to let him punch me once since I kinda deserved it. But I didn't expect it to send me hit my head on some furniture. After that everything's blurry in my mind. I got beat up badly. That's all I remember. I woke up there."

"I see. You're an interesting guy Karuizawa Ayano. To make Hayato so mad at yourself you must have a real talent to be the antagonist." Said Haruno with mixed feeling. She didn't like the guy. He was trouble and something was off with him. He had a facade. It was easy to see yet hard to see through. Playing with him like she played with Hachiman was not possible.

"Is your head alright ?" Asked Yukino.

"Oh that little cut ? Yeah don't worry about that. I have always bled a lot from the tiniest scratches. It always look like it's a big deal because of all the blood where in reality it's nothing."

"You say that but you needed some stitches to close it. And look at your black eye and the bandage on your broken nose. He got you good."

"Well, practicing karate in a club and use it in the real world are two different things. I didn't anticipate that things were gonna happen like that. I couldn't fight back." Said Karuizawa with a fake smile on his face. He was actually mad to lose to the Lion.

"Anyway you should rest. I think nee-san got what she wanted out of you. We shouldn't bother you anymo-"

"Excuse me. Mister Karuizawa ?" Said Dr. Miura making his entrance inside the room.

"Yes ?"

"We finally finished our analyze of you MRI images. I have something to tell you. Yukinoshita-san could you and your sister leave while I speak with him."

"I don't mind them. If they want to listen they can."

"I got what I wanted so I'll take my leave Karuizawa-san. No need to bother you anymore. I only needed informations on Hayama Hayato. Yukino-chan come."

"No nee-san I will listen to what Dr. Miura has to say."

"Is that so ? Then I'll wait for you in the car." Said a thoughtful Haruno to her sister.

The devil woman left the building while Yukino remained in the room and took the seat next to the bed of Karuizawa listening to the diagnostic.

"I have two news for you. A good one and a bad one. Which do you want to hear first ?"

"I'm not a fan of the chocolate after the lemon. The good one first please."

"Well. You're not actually plagued by chronic depression. By that I mean you're not really depressed. It was something in your body that made you feel this way. It was not some mental illness."

Ayano widened his eyes. It did not make any sense to him right now.

"And so... What is the bad one ?" He asked in anguished.

"You... You have a tumor. It's in your head. To be precise it's located in your brain. It is making some pressure on the area of the brain that manages your emotions. That's why you were so different from the others. That's why you didn't feel like a normal person. That's why you were so cold and blunt. The tumor is inhibiting your very emotions. You don't feel them at their fullest. That's one side of the news. The real bad news is that it is a high risk operation. Only about five percent chance to survive the protocol. Even if you survived you would have a lot of sequelaes. You wouldn't be able to live by yourself anymore. You'd need support for every task. Even the most basic ones." Finished the dejected doctor.

"I'm sorry young man. What's your choice ?"

Yukino was shocked. She had no words. She was still processing what she heard. Karuizawa on his side felt empty. He felt like an infinite abyss had swallowed him. His world shattered. He was scared for the first time in a long time. There was only one thing he truly feared. It was death. He didn't want to die. How are things after you die ? What do you become ? Do you really become a rotting corpse or some ash in a jar ? Is dying painful ? There was only one question on his mind though.

"How much time do I have ?"

"About a year. But even with a treatment to inhibit the growth of the tumor to the maximum you would still suffer from anxiety attacks and panic attacks. You may even lose consciousness or have some grave health issue that may require you to return to the hospital. There's no way around it."

"I see... I do not want to die... It's unfair. I know I've never been a nice guy. I know I'm terrible and that I'm a jerk to the others... I do not want to die yet. I won't be getting the surgery. I will only be getting it when my health is threathened badly."

"Very well mister. I'll take my leave and let you process what you just heard." Said the sad Dr. Miura.

The blonde man left the room and closed the door behind him. Yukinoshita was looking at Karuizawa with mixed feelings. The latter was looking to some fixed point on his bed with lifeless eyes. He was smiling, not a smile of happiness. It was a smile that could make everybody feel uncomfortable.

"Karuizawa-kun ? Are you alright ?"

"Hey you heard that Yukinoshita-san ? I've got a tumor. Haha. Isn't it fun ? It's funny right ? Life really is a funny comedy RIGHT ?! You fight all you life to fit in society and to live your life to the fullest by trying to live the same things as everyone else but you can't because life decided that you would be different. That you would be sick. That you would DIE !"

"Karuizawa-kun..."

"What did I do wrong in my life ? Heh ? Seriously why do I have to dig deeper into the pain I already feel every minute. Why do I have to suffer even more when I'm already suffering so much."

"I'm scared Yukinoshita-san. I don't want to die. I fear death. I want to live but I don't want to live without being able to live by myself. I love life, I don't want to lose mine even if all I ever got from it is pain. I still want to be able to suffer. I want to feel pain. I want to feel everything life has to give. I do'nt want to die.. I j-just... don't want."

Yukinoshita couldn't bear it any longer she took a hold of Karuizawa's hand and held it tight in both of her hands. She couldn't say anything. She had learn to respect the person facing her. A person who lived through the pain with all of his might. But this very person is now falling apart. The true Ayano Karuizawa was in front of her. He was scared. He was weak. The tough facade was shattered. She saw the tears starting to fall from his eyes while he was still looking to nowhere. He tightened his grip on one of Yukinoshita's two hands by instinct. This small contact helped him to keep himself together. Ironically the tumor pressure on his brain did reduced the output of what he felt right now. That why he didn't react in a brutal way. The both of them stayed like this for a while. Ayano cried for a while in silence. He was frozen in his position. Only the tears were falling endlessly. No more words came out of his mouth. He was like a crying statue. He finally calmed down by falling asleep, worned out by all those emotions he just felt. Yukino let his left hand go and stood up. She was lost, she couldn't comprehend how she felt. She gave one last glance to Ayano before going out of the room to rejoin her sister.

Life is not a fair game. One will lose evrything, one will gain everything, one will get beat up by life until he just can't stand up anymore.


	16. And So, The Aftermath

**Hello ! Sorry for being absent for more than 2 or 3 days I don't remember. I was stuck in my story. I had planned everything from chapter 1 to 15. Now there are like around 15 more to go and I needed time to plan how the relations between the characters would evolve. Enjoy chapter 16.**

 **I wanted to be a bit philosophical in the way Ayano's seeing the world instead of Hachiman usual rotten vision of the society. This pilosophical vision is even more rotten. I hope you appreciate it.**

* * *

Thursday was a hard day for everybody. Hachiman finally spoke out his feelings to Yukino, Yui, Saki and Yumiko. Unfortunately for them, the both Y did not get chosen. The service club is now closed, Hayama Hayato is expelled for the time being, Karuizawa Ayano is plagued with the shadow of death due to a tumor in his brain. Out of the three prince of Sobu, only one won the war if we could even call this a victory. Hachiman was the Crow emerging from the shadows and reaching as hard as he could the happiness he was seeking. Hayato the Lion struck down his nemesis, the lone wolf only to get exiled from his own territory. The lone Wolf recovered but was still dying to an inevitable death. The former king lost everything for good. He had even hit in his madness his beloved queen. He has destroyed everything he had work so hard to get. The ostracized one rose and took his place. Not as a shining fake ruler but as a truth speaker. One that will always be genuine to the others, someone that will make people cry and others happy. The dark prince however could only look from afar in his dark prison the light he sought escaping him. Everything he wished to earn, everything he wished to feel was only an illusion and some hopeless future to him now. Or so he sought.

Friday. It was a friday like every other ones. Getting up, going to school, play the usual comedy of your life, quitting this illusion to go back to home, eat, sleep and repeat again and again and again. What is the point of living this way ? Can it even be called living ? What 'living' does even mean ? What does it stand for ? Some people only strive to live through the day. Some suffer through the day. Others enjoy themselves with their illusions and carefree attitude towards the hardships of life waiting for them. Some even enjoy their life by messing with others's. The ugliest of people find pleasure and find their goal by making the weaks suffer and hate their very own life. Seeing things this way can explain why some people commit suicide. This simple yet haunting rhetorical question... 'What am I living for ?' The very question to every existence. What is the purpose of our life ? We are here to preserve mankind by reproducing ourselves and merging our genes to create stronger beings by choosing the best partner to do so. The weak ones will be nothing while the strong ones will prevail. It's a logical and easy explanation of life if only humans were not sentient and smart beings. We love, we hate, we fear, we envy. Every choices we're making are making us who we are. We are doing things using our brain we're not just listening to our primal instincts. We can swim against the current. We can say 'NO' to nature. But being blessed by intelligence is in fact not a blessing. Awareness, language, feelings, 'free will'. All of this are nothing but a plague. Those curse are the things making us human cruel beings. Sure great things were achieved thanks to those but if you ever thought about it, doesn't life feel bitter and bitter the more you become aware of everything around you ? Intelligence is the worst plague there is. The more you learn, the more you learn to hate, the more you'll suffer not understanding anymore 'Why'. Some may argue that the person thinking this is a fool but isn't it true that when a child is smarter than the other he gets ostracized because of the jealousy of the others ? Yeah sometimes but being too intelligent for your age makes you more aware meaning that you'll be strange to the people you're living with. They won't understand you. They will fear you or despise you. If you're weak you may even get hurt by those fool. Your life may become hell. The only way to escape this is to be the strongest in the pack. You must be able to beat every opponent in mental and physical games. It's sad but it's the reality. Look at the animal kingdom. Animals only kill to feed but what about the dolphins ? One of the smartest animal on earth is so intelligent compared to the other that he rapes females with his gang. Use some fishes to get high and even enjoy himself by torturing smaller animals by throwing them up in the air from the water again and again. Intelligence made it cruel. It learned to enjoy hurting for nothing. What about one of our closest cousin the chimpanzee ? It is so aware that they know how to build weapon and tools from stones. The smartest ones manipulates others to get things done for them. What differenciates dolphins, chimpanzee and humans from the rest ? Intelligence. Mindless cruelty is born from it.

Karuizawa Ayano was still in his hospital bed. He needed to stay despite being healed from his wounds to give a definitive answer to his doctor about his future. The lone Wolf had nothing to do apart from listening to his music while staring at the window lifelessly and thinking about the meaning of life.

 ****Thirty Seconds To Mars – The Kill (imagine the singer is talking to life to fit the story)****

 **School**

Hachiman's friday was awkward. It was the first day since he confessed his feelings. The atmosphere was strange. He would glance in the direction of Saki and Yumiko from time to time and they would look at him too. It was drawing attention in the classroom, mainly the clique. Tobe was oblivious of the situation because he was still sad that his bro Hayama Hayato wasn't there anymore. Ook and Yamato disappeared from the group and went their own way. Ebina Hina got over the change in her routine and was teasing Yumiko knowing that something was going on between Her and Hachiman. She too was teasing Saki about the same thing. Sometimes she would cry about her BL fantasies being crushed.

 _Troublesome girl_. Thought Hachiman.

Hikigaya then watched in Yuigahama's direction. She looked sick and pale. She wasn't talking anymore with her friends. Was it the real side of Yuigahama Yui ? There was so much hidden things about her that Hachiman did not want to guess anymore which was the most genuine part of her. He was done with assuming things about others. Karuizawa not being there was making things harder too because of the rumors which gained in intensity. Some said that maybe he was in a coma, others that he was dead. Some even said he went back to Europe after the event. All this was having a toll on everyone but now this internal war was finally over.

Lunch time arrived faster than the three thought. Everybody went to their own lunch spot or activities. Yui stayed on her chair and took her lunch box from her bag, eating alone. She would go to the club to eat with Yukino but the club was closed. Even so it was strange that she wouldn't text her best friend to see her. Was the truth that hard on them ? Hachiman got up and went outside the classroom waiting for the blonde and blueish silver haired girl to come out as well. Once the both of them were facing him they all nodded to each other and went to the roof top. They needed to talk about what they would do now.

"So Mi- Yumiko, Kaw- Saki. I know it's awkward but what should we do now ?"

"I must say that I don't know how to handle this situation too..."

"Huh ? Are you both that clueless ?" Said the annoyed Fire Queen.

"What do you mean ?" Replied both loner in unisson.

"Isn't it obvious ? We will make a scheduled agenda to tell who will spend time with Hikio of course"

"Oh."

"So first we should note which one of us has activities after school that will keep them from having dates."

"Yumiko you're quite the genius when you want to be." Said Hachiman.

"I'm actually impressed as well that you're not that blonde... You're really eager for this aintcha ?» Replied Saki teasing the blond girl.

"N-N-Not at all, it's you who's eager to spend more time with him !" Yelled a flustered blonde girl.

"A-Anyway. I'll start. I'm busy on all wednesday night and monday night so I won't be able to do things on those days."

"Same but on tuesday and friday." Said Saki.

"That leaves thursday and week-ends free for anyone. But I'll take my thursday to spend time with my sister !" Said Hachiman nodding and crossing his arms proud of himself.

 _That was high in Hachiman's point._

"Why are you looking at me like that ?"

"Siscon..." They both said.

"Ugh... I'll just need a day for myself. I'm still a loner you knooow !"

"Fair enough. So if I resume, Kawasaki can have monday and wednesday, I, tuesday and friday. Which leaves week-ends for the three of us to decide what to do.".

"Seems reasonable to me but if I may ask. What do you two do on your busy days ? I on my side do nothing as you would expect from me but you ?"

"I have to attend to my dojo lessons. I'm a karateka." Said Saki.

"I knew it that you were the kickass type of girl Kawasaki."

"Tss. At least I don't need to rely on a guy to protect myself." Replied teasingly Saki to a fuming blonde.

"Ok I note in my mind never to piss you off Saki. I don't want to get my ass kicked. I have my pride as a man. What about you Yumiko ?"

"… I... I'd prefer if you discover it in time. It's kind of a personal thing..."

"Oh now I'm curious Miura, what re you so flustered about ?" Said Saki grinning.

"Yeah now I'm curious Yumiko but I won't pry into it more. Everyone has secrets or personal hobbies."

"Thank you Hikio..."

"So starting from next week we shall start our schedule ?" Asked Hachiman.

"Yes." Both girl said looking at each other challenging one another.

And so the three took out their lunch, Saki giving a bento to Hachiman as usual much to the discomfort of Yumiko. Despite that they enjoyed the peaceful silence of the wind going through their hair while enjoying a good meal. They got closer even if rivality was the root of this relationship. Once they were done, a question popped in the head of Hachiman.

"Do any of you heard any news on Karuizawa ?"

"Nope, I'm a bit worried though. It will be boring in the dojo if I can't spare with him..." Said Saki.

Yumiko just looked at the ground being all gloomy all of a sudden.

"Yumiko ?"

"Miura ?"

"I don't know how he is. He's alive like Hiratsuka-sensei said and from what I've heard from my father. He's the doctor in charge of his well-being but when I saw him quickly this morning he had the same look as the days when he had to announced the death of a patient. There's something wrong going on. But he didn't tell me anything. Confidential Medical Information..."

"I'll ask Yukinoshita after school if she knows anything. She is the last person who saw him yesterday since her sister told her to go to the hospital."

"I hope he is well. He may not be the best to hang around with but that does not mean he deserves to die." Said Yumiko.

"Did something happened between you two ? " Asked Hachiman followed by Saki's curiosity.

"I happened to be bothered by some thugs after I finished my groceries shopping and he appeared out of nowhere and saved me. I owe him a lot."

"I see. Then I hope he gets well soon. He's not that much of a bad guy after all."

The three of them returned to the classroom. A lot of people were staring at them and whisoering among themselves.

"How does this guy do to hang around those two hot chicks ?!"

"Isn't that Hikigaya, the most hated guy in school ? What the hell ?"

"He must have blackmailed them to hang around him..."

"Yeah makes sense"

Hachiman greeted his teeth but everybody stop talking when both of the girls glared at the whisperers. Even more so when Saki let her delinquent aura leak out and Yumiko started being threatening.

"Huh ? Got a problem with him you morons ?" They both said simultaneously.

Everybody was astonished and shut their mouth just staring at Hachiman being envious of him. The latter could only scratch his head and feel ambarrassed.

 _Give me a break... I feel like Akatsuki Kojou from Strike the Blood now_. Thought Hikigaya.

 **Hospital**

"So what's your definitive choice Mister Karuizawa ?" Asked Dr. Miura.

"I won't have the surgery. I'll live through it with the treatment. The day my condition becomes too much to handle. I'll do it."

"Very well. Then I'll let you put a signature on this form to let you out." He said showing him the area.

After doing so Ayano put his headset back on and was verifying if he had everything in his school bag. He undressed himself from his hospital outfit to put back his school one. As soon as he finished putting his pants and belt back on a finger crashed into his right cheek making him react on instinct deviating the hand with the back of his right palm and grabbing the wrist. Rotating on his right he wanted to have a look on who surprised him. He was only met by a left hand pinching hard his broken nose through the bandage.

"Aïe aïe aïe, c'est quoi ton problème ?!" He yelled out in anger speaking in french and removing his headset.

"Oh ? Didn't know you were from France Karuizawa-kun" Said a demonic woman with black hair.

"Yeah I spoke out by reflex in my main language. What the hell did you do that for Yukinoshita-san. That freaking hurt you know ?"

"Then next time don't try to grab the wrist of an innocent and caring Onee-san like me you meanie." Said a pouting Haruno.

"Like seriously what do you want with me ? I know you're not the type to care about others except if they mess with your little sister. I already told you what I knew about Hayama Hayato. What can more can I do for you ?" Said Karuizawa putting his shirt back and finished dressing himself up with his school jacket.

"Pff ! You're no fun ! You're not even flustered being caught bare chested !"

"Why would I though ? I'm not ashamed of my body nor am I particularly proud of it. I'm french too so for me those kind of things don't matter that much. I have both culture you know."

"Yeah I know, french guys are lame and annoying."

"Then you just don't know the right ones. We're not special. We have our ways of living. Particularly when you come from the countryside. Anyway enough said about me. Care to explain miss Yukinoshita ?"

"Hmm. Fair enough. Give me you phone." She said dropping her fake pout and showing her true self a bit."

Karuizawa handed it to her, he could go head to head in a verbal joust with the devil woman but like Hachiman there were things he couldn't stop her from doing. He knew that much. Playing a bit with Ayano's phone, Haruno finally handed it back to him. Karuizawa scrolled through his contact list.

"So why did you give me your number ? I'm not into older woman."

"And I'm not interested either in you since you're pretty boring to me. I gave you my number to contact you when I get a hold of Hayato. Right now he's in his house but once he gets out. I'll avenge Yukino-chan."

"And what do I have to do here..."

"Don't you want to take your revenge too ? It's pretty humiliating to get beaten by a weakling like that."

"… He just caught me by surprise. I'm not the type to hold grudges. But... He hit a girl. I don't care that he beat me. But touching a girl by being unable to control his anger is making me mad. Taht's the one thing angering me. A man should not hit a girl if not for the context of a martial art and even then they should stop their move not to hurt the girl."

"My my how chivalrous... Then we have an agreement. Be ready when the time comes Karuizawa-kun. Oh and go see Yukino-chan at school this monday she was worried about you. Don't get any wrong idea though. Hachiman will be her savior. Don't even try."

"Hehe."

"What makes you laugh ? I think you'll be surprised by Hikigaya soon enough. I'm sure you already know that he's quite popular. What makes you so sure that he will choose your sister ?"

"Why wouldn't he ?"

"I wonder... I wonder. Well since we have our agreement Yukinoshita-san. Good bye." Said Karuizawa to end the conversation.

Karuizawa then made his way back to his home. It was late but he still had the time to go to the dojo. Sparing with Saki will relieve his mind from some bad thoughts.

 **Hikigaya's household**

Hachiman was on his couch talking with his imouto about the way things will happen from now on. Komachi insisted to become the advisor in the love life of her brother. She wanted to give him all the chances to succeed.

"So Onii-chan how are things going on with Yumiko and Saki-chan ?"

"I think we managed to schedule a good balance for the dates. Say Komachi why aren't you using the '-chan' with Yumiko ?"

"Silly Onii-chan how could I when I don't know her. I don't even know if I'd like her or how she looks like !"

"Oh ? But y- Ah right you never saw her. She was there at Destiniyland and the summer camp."

"How is she ? How does she looks like ?"

"Hmm. She's like the opposite of Yukinoshita. She's a social queen. She is a raging fire when someone gets on her nerves. Despite that she's a caring and kind person to the persons she likes. She would do her best to comfort them and help them. Her eyes are like infinite fields of green. You could look into them for hours without getting tired of it. Her long blond hair reflect the sun like gold strings with two drills she uses to hypnotize you while she play with it with her fingers. A terrible weapon." Said Hachiman in one go looking at the ceilling unware of how passionate he sounded

"Onii-chan does Saki-chan even have a chance with you... ?"

"Heh ? Why do you ask ?"

"You were like in a dreamy state when you described this Yumiko girl to me. It's scary. You never talk about someone like that."

"Ah... Maybe I did ? I don't know. But Saki is special too. She isn't the loud type or the queen type. But she has something that makes her who she is. Call it primal instinct of whatever you like but I'm fond of Saki and that's what is making the choice the hardest of my life. Both of them have unique qualities. I don't want to choose based on the spur of the moment. I want to know them. If I may be a bit of a chuuni right now I'd say that whereas Yumiko is the best secret route with lots of surprises. Saki is the waifu material. I can't judge them by their beauty either because they are both beautiful but I want to see Saki with her hair flowing freely. I want to see her at her best once. But I don't know if I could handle the sight."

"You're starting to sound like a pervert Onii-chan. Gross."

"Ugh... That's low in point Komachi..."

"Whatever. What about the schedule then ?"

"Monday and wednesday are for Saki. Tuesday and friday are for Yumiko and thursday's my free day. Week-ends are for whom acts first."

"Seems decent to me. What are they doing on their busy day though ?"

"Yumiko hasn't told us. Maybe she's ashamed of her activities or wants to keep it a surprise. I dunno. Saki's going to her karate dojo."

"Now I'm curious. What does Yumiko is doing on her free time. Suspicious !"

"If you say so."

"But Onii-chan ?"

"Yeah ?"

"Have you told your sly kouhai about the situation ?"

"Oh crap... I almost forgot about her. You're right I should tell her when I can monday.»

 **Dojo**

Kawasaki and Karuizawa were fighting on the tatami. Then didn't spoke about what happened. The fight was balanced and as tight as last tuesday but something was off. Ayano wasn't really like usual. His moves were sharper and he was more agressive. He had a lot of anger express. Some of his hit were slow to let Saki escape them but he still let them crash hard into the tatamis on the walls. He was hitting the wall deliberately. The time was almost up and they were both ex aequo. Saki found an opening and prepared herself to jab his stomach but Karuizawa managed to grab her arm and use his impulse to rotate and et back to back with her. He then switch his position to lower all of his body weight to the bottom using the shiko-dachi position. He grabbed the neck collar of Saki's kimono with his left hand in the process and used his back to lift her from the ground. Karuizawa moved his right feet backward to give more strenght to his left side and projected Saki hard on the ground before punching in the direction of a stunned girl's face on the ground before stopping his move and shouting to mark his point. Time was up.

"Now the scores are even Kawasaki-san." He said lending her a hand to get up.

"Tch. Next time you won't get this lucky."

"I hope that much."

Everybody then went to their changing-room to take a shower and change their outfit. Kawasaki and Karuizawa went out at the same time.

"I'll walk you home this time."

"I already told you that I don't need you to beat the crap out of some petty thugs."

"Yeah yeah don't get the wrong idea. I just want to know what happened while I wasn't there."

"Hmm. I guess I can tolerate your presence for so long."

The both started to walk together down the street.

"So what happened Kawasaki-san ? Did Hachiman finally spoke to you girls ?"

"How didja now ?!" She replied flustered.

"Because I told him he should not make the girls wait too long for his answer. And you looked particularly happy and eager to fight tonight. So I guess he chose you."

"Wrong he did not choose anybody."

"Heh ?"

"He chose this blonde bimbo Yumiko and Me."

"What the hell ? Who knew he would go the harem route. This cunning guy. Hehe."

"Nope he said he wanted to learn more about us in order to choose the right one. In the end one of us will suffer but I still have my chance thanks to this !" She said confidently.

"I see. Good luck then. I guess."

"What happened to you Karuizawa. Why weren't you there wednesday morning and these past two days ?"

"Ah. A request turned bad. I got beat up by Hayama. My head got hit by some furniture when he punched me so I was too dizzy to fight back. That's why I have those stitches and bandages."

"Weak. How could you beat me today seriously. Beaten up by the pretty boy. Shame."

"Yeah I know right. When I see him again I will have a 'talk' with him." Said Karuizawa greeting his teeth.

"I'd pay a lot to watch that."

"You're welcome when the day come."

"So... That's all that happened to you ? 3 days seems long for just some bruises like that. And what about the morning?"

"I won't tell you about where I was the morning even if you keep asking me. It's personal. And es it was long but they needed to see if my brain was hurt in the fight or not."

"And so ? Everything's good ?"

"Clear as day." He lied.

"If you say so..."

They both reached her home and Karuizawa bid her farewell before walking to his own house. Saki looked at him go. She knew something happened in the hospital. He was much more agressive than he was previously. He had this hatred in his eyes. He acted like a hungry beast during their fight. He did his best to control himself but she knew he snapped. Saki caressed her neck still hurting a bit from the projection. He really slammed her hard on the tatami. He was not holding back in this last move. He wanted to hurt. Karuizawa Ayano was angered, it was clear to her but she did not know why and he wouldn't tell her or the rest of the group. She shrugged her shoulders and went in to go into her siscon/brocon mode.

 **Miura's Household**

Yumiko's father came back home earlier than usual and told his daughter that Karuizawa went out of the hospital in great shape and that he would be back to school on monday. Miura did not try to ask more from her tired dad and waited for him to go to the bath she made him. Once he got in she sneaked in her dad's bedroom and rummaged through some of his documents to learn the truth that he didn't tell her. After five long minutes she finally found the MRI scans of a big tumor in a brain scan. She wanted to become a doctor like her father so she knew how to read these things. She then looked the folder linked to the scan and see from whom it was.

"Karuizawa Aya... Oh my god..." Yumiko closed the report and tidied the mess perfectly before going to her room.

Yumiko spent the rest of her night in a gloomy state. She was sad for him and she knew there was nothing she could do to help him. She will keep this harsh truth to herself.


	17. Encounters and Unexpected Visit

**Little transition chapter as well. Dates are starting. Ayano reflects on how he wants to live through his unavoidable death. :) Enjoy**

* * *

It was Saturday, 11a.m. Hachiman was still on his bed trying to wake up but it was a hard task. Komachi did in fact leave the house early because she had to meet her friends. Looking at his ceilling like a zombie Hikigaya muttered to himself.

"I was counting on you Komachi... Look at how late it is now..."

Getting up at last, Hachiman sent in 'auto' mode. Taking his shower, brushing his teeth, dressing himself up. He was finally done and climbed down the stairs to get his 'breakfast'. His imouto has the decency to make him a miso soup and a bowl of rice but there was a note next to it.

 _~ Onii-chan ~_

 _~ We're running low on food ~_

 _~ Could you do the groceries for once ? ~_

 _~ Thank you ! ~_

"Oh come on, and here I thought I'd be able to do nothing since the Service Club does not exist anymore... Damn you Komachi."

Some minutes later, Hachiman had finished his breakfast and did the dishes. It was now 12:15. He had nothing to do, like really nothing. He had no new novels to read nor mangas. There wasn't any of his favorite animes airing at this hour. He resigned himself sighing deeply.

"Guess I'll go to buy the food now then..." He said taking all he needed.

The weather was comfortable. It was sunny but still a bit cold because of the January's wind. Hikigaya was walking in the streets not paying much attention around him. He was spacing out as usual. Lately he had been doing so even more than before.

 _Starting from Monday I'll go on dates with Miura Yumiko the Fire Queen and the brocon delinquent Kawasaki Saki eh ? Who would have thought that something like that would happen to me. Hikigaya Hachiman, the hopeless loner prince. The most hated man of Sobu. If the past me could hear that he would punch me in the guts before bursting into laughter rolling himself on the ground. Even the myself from now has problems believing it. What have I done to get so much possibilities of genuineness ? I still did not really know what they found to be appealing in me but the hormonal teenager in me wasn't against this situation. If I was a normal guy I would bump my fists in the air and yell a good 'Fuck yeah !'. But I'm not the average guy thinking with his bottom brain. I was scared. These dates will change forever my way of living. In the end I'll have to hurt one of them. And how should I act ? What should I do ? I have no experience with girls..._

Suddenly Hachiman bumped hard into someone at the corner of the sidewalk. Touching his forehead to ease the pain. Hikigaya opened one eye greeting his teeth.

"Sorry ! I was spacing out... You're alright ?"

"Fuck Hikigaya focus when you walk !" Said an annoyed guy having a hand on his nose covered in a bandage.

"Karuizawa ?! What are you doing here ? Weren't you in the hospital ?"

"I could ask you the same. I went back home yesterday. I'm fully healed. I wish I could say that but because of some spacing out guys my nose is hurting again."

"Yeah yeah I get it sorry. Well nice seeing you are well. I'm going then."

"Guess so. Bye."

Hachiman turned to the right and started to walk the path to the shop but Ayano was walking next to him. None said anything about it but after five minutes of silent walking...

"Ok this is getting awkward now. Where are you heading ?" Asked Hikigaya.

"I'm going to the shop."

"Same here. Sibling duty or parents ?"

"Parents, I'm an only child."

Hachiman nodded and so the both of them went along on their common task.

"So while I got you Hikigaya. I learned from Saki that you finally told the girl about what you felt for them. Nice job there. I'm impressed you got Yumiko in the thing too. And before you ask, no she did not tell me anything herself. I just guessed."

"Yeah I did. It was hard and I felt awful for a moment but the weight on my shoulders disappeared. It feels great to be free from this burden. But now the real things will be harder. Say Karuizawa. Since when are you on first name basis with the two of them ?"

"Oh mybad, It's just that in France we have the habit to call our comrades by their first name. I'm used to do that. Sometimes I just forgot that I am in Japan. Feeling jealous that I might be a rival in love ?" Teased Ayano in disinterest.

"No. Not at all I was just surprised for a moment. You don't look like the time of guy who would be close enough with someone to call them on a first name basis."

"Can't argue with that though. Even if I don't like the way you're putting it."

"Say. Do you have any experience with women ? Like... Do you have any idea on how to handle a date ?"

"My my. Hikigaya Hachiman the loner, the Crow of Sobu is asking the Lone Wolf for some advices."

"Don't get me wrong, I still dislike you but I don't mind your presence unlike Hayama. And since we have a similar yet different way of handling and viewing things I find it interesting to have your opinion. You're a bit better looking than the average guy in Sobu so I guess it might be easy for you to get dates."

A bitter smile formed itself on Ayano's face.

"You could not be more in the wrong Hikigaya. I'm as bad as you with this. There's one difference between us. You only creep people with your dead fish eyes. Your presence does not annoy them nor attract them. Howewer my way of looking at people and my presence make people fear me when they don't know me. Kinda like Kawasaki and her delinquent aura but mine is worse because I can't help it."

"I see. Too bad for me then. I'll have to improvise."

They finally reached the store and went their own way separate directions. Hikigaya went to the vegetables alley. Most of his shopping list had ingredients coming from this area. With his bag in hand, Hachiman started to pick up what he needed. Lettuce, carrots, beans, rice, onions... Hachiman narrowed his eyes when he had to take the last one on the list. Tomatoes. He grunted tried to grab one of them when a hand touched his own before he could do so. Both person stiffened their back and brought their hand close to them in surprise.

"S-Sorry !"

"... Sor- Kawasaki ?"

"Hachiman ? I never saw you there before."

"The same goes for me. Usually it's my sister who do it."

"As hopeless as ever I see..."

"Anyway, it's good to see you Kawasaki. How are you siblings ?"

 _Nice going Hachiman, easy subject to open the conversation with her !_

"Call me Saki already, I think we're close enough to be on a first name basis you know."

"Y-yeah sorry about that I'm not used to these kind of things."

"I don't mind but try to make an effort about it. To answer you, yes they are doing great. Taishi's working hard in school to get into Sobu and Keika miss you. She wants to play again with you. You should really come again or help me pick her up sometimes."

"No, can't do, remember I told you that Komachi insisted that you came in our house to have dinner with your siblings to repay the first one."

"Oh crap ! I forgot about that ! What about Monday or Wednesday ?"

"Sounds good to me. I'll tell Komachi when she's back. She said she had to meet with some friends of her for the day. I woke up late because of that."

"Then she lied to you. Sorry to tell you but Taishi told me he was meeting up with your sister to go watch a movie." Said Kawasaki with a serious face.

Hikigaya face became as white as a ghost.

 _This bug... I'm so gonna kill him. Don't you dare touch Komachi ! You're a dead man Kawasaki Taishi. Your sister won't protect you this time._

"Sorry Kawasaki I must go. I need to solve some bug problem..."

"Hey hey ! Stop I was joking ! I was joking ! I lied, Taishi's at home playing games !"

He felt relieved.

"Don't you pull a prank like this again on me Saki. My heart won't be able to take it."

"Hopeless siscon"

"Oh you're talking brocon ?"

"Huh ?!"

"Sorry." Said Hachiman as brave as ever.

"Yeah, thought so."

After their discussion both of them went to the cashier to pay for their purchases. Saki followed Hachiman out and the two of them walked together for a bit.

"Hay Saki, I encountered Karuizawa on the way. He was shopping too. He was in the shop."

"Ah ? And so ? You know I met him at the dojo yesterday so..."

"I see. Then I don't need to tell you anything, that makes it easier. Less useless talk."

At a stop they were parting from each other to go home. But before doing so. Kawasaki turned around and mustered her courage.

"S-say Hachiman. W-... W-Wanna go on a date Monday ? Like... L-Let's go to the arcade ! That if if you want o-of course..." Said an ambarrased Saki blushing like a tomatoe.

"O-Okay Saki. S-see you monday then" Replied Hikigaya taken by surprise.

"Ah ! Then meet me at the front gate of the school after the last lesson."

"Alright. Good bye Saki." Said Hachiman waving at her and going home.

Kawasaki looked at him go and smiled putting her left hand on her chest and taking a deep breath.

"I did it !" She said in a low voice before going her own path.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Karuizawa closed the door behind and and put his purchases in the fridge. Sighing he sat on the couch and opened his laptop. He started his client to start an Overwatch game session.

"Ok google, joue moi de la trap." (ok google play trap music) Said Karuizawa in his native language to his google home device.

Ayano was in a hard loosing streak in ranked games and was getting mad, bad luck was pursuing him even in the virtual world. Even the neat hard trap playlist wasn't boosting him. He decided to stop the game and went to the fridge to take a can of coke. Suddenly he heard a knock on his door.

"Qui ça peut être à c't'heure là ? Certainement pas mes parents. Personne sait où j'habite..." (Who can this be at this hour ? Not my parents that's for sure. Nobody knows where I live)

Karuizawa took a kitchen knife with him and went to the door. He opened it fast with his knife in front of him. He was met by a blonde girl scared by the sight of the knife ?

"What the hell Karuizawa put this thing away !"

"Huh ?! Miura-san ? What are you doing here ? No. First of all, how do you know where I live ?"

"Ah that... I read your address in my dad's documents..."

"Your dad... Documents. Erh... Oh ! Oh... So you're Dr. Miura's daughter. I thought it was just a coincidence but looks like it is not. So that's how you kn-... Oh... I see why you're here then. Come inside."

Yumiko nodded and followed him inside.

"Ok google arrête." (Ok google stop)

"Take a seat Miura. What do you want ? Tea ? Senseo Coffee ? Soda ?" Asked Ayano.

"A tea would be nice. Black tea."

"Ok."

Karuizawa put the tea-pot on the fire to boil the water. After some time he pour some of its content into a cup for Yumiko and gave her a black tea bag. He did the same for him. Both of them waited for it to mix with the hot water and took a sip of it, facing each other across the living room table.

"It's quite different from your usual japanese house here. I feel like I'm in another country here."

"Yeah European style. French style in fact. So how are things with Hikigaya ?"

"Huh ?!"

"Don't lie to me. I know from Kawasaki and Him that he finally confessed."

"Ah... Things are going well for now I guess ? We will start to really work things out starting monday." Said a thoughtful Yumiko looking at her tea.

"Good to know. I'm rooting for you even though I'm a comrade of Kawasaki at the dojo. You deserve some genuineness in your life. Anyway, let's go to the main topic. You know don't you ?"

"Yes I know... How much time do you have ?"

"A year approximately with the treatment. Maybe less."

"That's horribly short..."

"You don't say..."

"What will you do about it ? I didn't tell anyone. Will you tell it to the others ?"

"No."

"Why ? They deserve to know."

"Why would they deserve it ? They are not my friends. They did not even visit me in the hospital. I like their presence but that's all. I wouldn't have told you either but you decided to pry into things you shouldn't dig into."

"Come on Karuizawa ! We were busy with our own problems ! You can't expect people to act perfectly all the time."

"You're mistaken Miura. I know that all too well because I never expected anything from anyone. I don't judge them. I just say that they did not earned the right to know the truth."

"Why are you talking about rights when you're gonna die ?!"

"It's my life so far. I do what I want with it. If I want to keep my future death a secret. I will. You're not sharing my life are you ?"

"No..."

"Then you shouldn't be bothered by my disparition. I was only trouble in your life anyway."

"That's wrong ! Thanks to you I'm finally free from Hayato ! Even if you were the worst jerk and the harshest with me I'm still thankful to you !"

"Nonsense, you would have freed yourself soon enough without me. I just sped up the process."

"You're worse than Hikio you know that ? Always deprecating yourself. You're the worst but you're one of the most honest guy I know. I consider you a friend even if you dont consider me one. I won't let you go through this alone !"

"I'm fine being alone."

"That can't be true ! Come on Ayano don't be like that !"

"If you focus on my well-being so much you will get Hikigaya snatched from you."

"… Why are you like this. You should learn to accept people and rely on them."

"I'm tired Yumiko, could you please leave me be for the week-end ?"

"Very well. I'll see you at school. Please don't take all of this on your shoulder alone. You won't be able to withstand that..." Said a sad Yumiko leaving the Karuizawa's household dejected.

Karuizawa stayed on his chair drinking his tea in complete silence.

"Do I really want to be alone with this ? I can't burden anybody with this doom. It would be cruel to make someone go through this with me... But still. I wonder...»

Karuizawa remembered the one thing that eased his pain when he learned that he was going to inevitably die in one way or another. The hands of Yukino on his left hand.

"I wonder if I can feel that warmth again. At least once before I die. I'm sure it would make it easier."


	18. Unfairness

**Finally chapter 18 ! I'm really sorry I was sick for the last 5 days and had horrible headache that kept me from thinking about the story !**

* * *

Monday morning, same as ever, everybody was having their usual chat in the classroom while they were waiting for the professor to come in. Hachiman was slouched on his desk with his earphones on. He was glancing at the clique and in the direction of the delinquent girl. Yumiko was playing on her phone while listening to the constant blatter of her friend. Even if their bond was impacted by the events from last week they were still friend. Their relationship was even more genuine it seemed. Tobe was goofing around. Ebina Hina still had her outbursts of perversion. The only one who wasn't healing from all of this was Yuigahama Yui. The nice bubbly girl became like a loner. She was talking to no one. No smile present, lifeless eyes. Miura tried not to think much about it and giving her enough space to get over her feelings but she was still worried about her friend. Seeing Yui like this was an almost unbearable sight. She glanced at Hikigaya conveying the message to him by eye contact only. The loner was worried too. Though he didn't love her he still cared for her. Hachiman wanted to make things right. He will have to talk to Yuigahama at some point but not right now. It would be cruel, she needs more time.

Saki was minding her own business, she was in fact humming a bit, quite out of character for the usual aura she would always display but today was her day after all. She was focused on the date with Hachiman after school. She glanced in Hikigaya's direction and frowned a little when she saw him looking at Yumiko. She knew she had no right to be mad since it was some sort of competition but she was still jealous and unsure of her chance of winning. Anyway she wouldn't try to cheat to get the prize. No good relationship can be built upon lies. She looked at her bag containing the usual bonus bento box for her lunch time with him. She wasn't sure he would accept it anymore since it would be unfair in the situation. It was like giving a huge bonus advantage to one of them out of habit. She still hoped the loner would accept to eat lunch with her.

In the back of the room Karuizawa was looking from his angle to the whole room. He could see that a lot had happened since his hospitalization. Everything seemed true between the clique. Suffering, honesty and problems. No more status quo. Still he didn't find in him the will to smile even a little bit. Bitterness and anger was all he could feel underneath his skin and facade. Who would be happy to be in his situation ? Thanks to his strong mental he was able not to break down like most would but it still hurt. Ayano was already doing his best to keep his deadpanned face in check. He massaged his nose from time to time. It was still broken and it hurt. He could hear whispers about him from time to time. Nothing really interesting.

 **Lunch time**

Yumiko stood up after taking a huge breath. She walked toward Hachiman who was packing his things. Tobe and Ebina were looking at her dumbfounded for one and smiling mischievously for the other. Saki was also packing her belongings but stopped when she saw the blonde moving in the corner of her eyes.

"Hikio !"

Startled, Hachiman stiffened his back and turned slowly his gaze to the fire next to him.

"Yu-.. Miura-san ! What a surprise what do you want from me ?"

"You're eating your lunch with me !" Said the fiery queen putting her hands on her waist with a straight back.

"Heh ?!" Could be heard from Saki and Hachiman.

"Oï Miura what are you doing ?! I'm not ready for things like that ! Are you not worried about your reputation ?! Everybody's looking at us right now" whispered Hachiman to her.

"I'll let you know that when I focus my interest on a man I won't let him be taken away that easily from me. I'll let the other girls know that they will have to fight me fair and square."

Hachiman got flustered and blushed heavily, he knew that Miura Yumiko was not the type of girl that would share a man which she had a thing for. He didn't want to get into the spotlight but confessing to her as well as Kawasaki was like asking the sun and the moon.

"H-Hey wait a moment Miura !"

"Oh ? Got something to say about that Kawasaki ?"

Kawasaki got red, she was ambarrassed. Deep inside she was a shy girl behind her facade but. Yumiko got to this side and she smirked. The fire queen won the point. Either the delinquent admitted that she was also interested in him openly or she will just keep it to herself being ambarrassed and she will have her little moment for herself. After all Yumiko tried to make a bento for Hachiman and she wanted to give it to him. Feeling victorious she turned again to Hikigaya.

"So what will it be Hikio ?"

Hachiman was cornered, he had to answer fast, his eyes roaming the room quickly before looking at Saki who looked dejected. He couldn't handle seeing her like this. Lunch shouldn't be a moment making someone sad. After all it was lunch ! One of the best moment of the day for Hachiman, a holy moment.

"Sorry Miura but if you want to eat lunch with me you'll have to eat it with us, Kawasaki and me."

Yumiko had her mouth open in awe like almost everybody in the class, not for the same thing though. The fiery girl never expected Hachiman to stand his ground. The lazy loner who she thought will always comply to avoid problems won't let her get her way that easily. She was satisfied in a way but also frustrated. Tobe couldn't handle it anymore in him and was yelling like a monkey struck by the discovery of fire. Ebina smiled at the scene but then looked worriedly at Yui who didn't even move or pay attention to the scene. Kawasaki was smiling with a bright smile full of hope. Whispers started in the room. It was bound to happen. Hachiman sighed, his cover was finished, he was now the center of attention for a good moment.

"Ok, fine by me Hikio. Let's go then. Kawasaki come, I'm hungry, like seriously !"

"Huh ? Don't order me around ya blond bimbo!"

"Huh ? You said something ?!"

Both of them started a staring match while Hikigaya facepalmed. He took his bag and opened the door of the class.

"Come you two or I'll hide and eat my lunch alone."

"Fine, fine" They both said still mad at each other when leaving the room.

Yumiko gave one side glance at Karuizawa before leaving the room.

Once the door was closed, the whispers evolved to an uncontrollable noise. Nobody understood what happened.

"Whoa ! Like Hikitani bro is going out with Yumiko and Kawasaki ?! Like he totally has games ! I'm so jealous damn him !"

"I don't think that's really it Tobecchi... He he" Laughed fakely Hina.

"But like Yumiko asking to eat lunch with Hikitani ! LIKE WOAH !"

"Tobecchi calm down !"

For once it was Tobe who got excited as hell and looked like a fujoshi having a crisis. While Ebina tried to calm him down Karuizawa looked with an expressionless face Yuigahama for a moment. But his thought were stopped by a door opening itself. A charming yet a bit haughty voice was heard from the person in the entrance.

"Yuigahama-san you didn't answer my text message, are we eating together or not ?"

"Ah... Yukinon... I... No I can't, I am. I am busy right now. I. I think I'll just go." Said a trembling voice.

Yui stood up with her bag in arms and rushed out of the room passing by Yukino without eyeing her one bit. The Ice Queen tried to reach her but was stopped by the voice of Ayano.

"Yui-... !"

"Let her be for now Yukinoshita-san."

"Why should I Karuizawa-kun ? She's my fri-... comrade, I can't let her be like that."

"Sometimes even a friend needs some distance and time to think."

"Like you're someone able to teach me about friendship. Karuilonely-kun."

"Quit your jabbing, we both know that you aren't either."

"Hmm... I can't argue with that logic even if I don't like your tone."

"Well, anyway I still have to talk to you, do you remember ?"

"Ah... Yeah the letter. When do we meet then."

"After the last lesson of the day come in front of class 2-J, I'll guide you to the place."

"Roger that Subzero-san"

Yukinoshita then left the room with a sad smile, nobody saw it since whe left quickly. She was pained from Yui's distance. She was her only friend and she couldn't do anything about her pain. After all, Yukino was hurting as much as her in the subject. Rejected.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA now Yukinoshita and Ayano ?! What the hell is happening ! First Hayato is expelled ! Then Hikitani bro goes to lunch with Yumiko and Kawasaki ! And now Karuizawa has a meeting with Yukinoshita ! AAAAAAAH What's going on ! It's too much for my brain !"

Once again Tobe was going wild. Ayano took his water bottle out of his bag. He took his pills and swallowed them with the help of water. His treatment started today. Each time he had to take those it reminded him of how close his end was. It wasn't helping. The treatment made to make his life easier was making it harder as well. Talk about a win-lose situation. Tired, he put on his headset and listened to his metal cover of popular song playlist to sleep through lunch time on his desk.

 **Roof top**

Hachiman was sitting on the ground with cold sweat running down his neck. Saying that he was in a complicated situation was an understatement. Not only did each of the girl he likes were able to kick his ass in no time, they couldn't stand each other in their rivality. Silver versus Gold. Yumiko was glaring at Saki and vice-versa, if someone focused his sight enough he would be able to see the lightnings between them. What could have made them like this ? Easy, it was just a question of love interest ! No. It was even more stupid than that. Both were holding a bento box they wanted to give to Hachiman since both knew that he wasn't eating healthy.

"He will eat my bento you delinquent !"

"He will eat mine bimbo !"

 _Please play nice !_ Thought Hachiman in panick.

"If I can suggest just one simple thing... ?"

"What ?!" They both yelled at the same time.

"Why don't we share both bentos between ourselves. I don't want one of you killing the other and it wouldn't be faire that I eat only one of the bento since it would give an 'advantage' to one of you."

"But... I worked really hard on this Hikio..."

Saki only looked down understanding what he meant but disappointed.

"Yeah I can see how both of you really put all your heart in that to give it to me but it's getting too ambarrassing for me. That's weird. I'll eat a bit of each and you'll taste the cooking of each other is that ok Like this you'll maybe be able to learn and respect the other."

"Ok... But can you start with mine ?" She asked pouting a bit.

 _Cute._

Hachiman averted his eyes after taking the bento and nodding to a now comforted Yumiko.

"Sorry Saki but I already ate so much of your bentos that I can at least giver her that."

"Hmm... Guess so..." Said a Saki sighing loudly and crossing her arms.

The two girls sat at each side of Hikigaya making him blush. Both extra boxes were in front of the lucky man.

"Well, Itadakimasu."

The loner took his chopticks and took a bite of Yumiko's cooking. He froze on the spot the moment the food entered his mouth.

"Is it good Hikio ?... Hikio ?"

"Hachiman ?"

Hachiman has stopped working, please restart the 8System. After a good minute, He swallowed the content in his jaw and took a deep breath.

"Well. At least it's better than Yuigahama's ? I guess since it has not killed me. Hehe."

"Oh... I really tried you know..."

"Look I'm sorry but you nobody can be good at everything, look, Saki's cooking is pretty bland also but it's not the most important part in a lunch made for someone else. As long as you put your soul into it the person will be glad to receive it even if it has a poor taste. But that also means that there's room for improvement ! Here look."

"Heh ?! My cooking's bland ?!"

Hachiman pushed Saki's box in front of Miura.

"Try it."

"Hey !"

"I want the two of you to at least get along during this whole mess. Here Saki try it too" He put Miura's bento in front of the silver haired girl.

"Fine... But since you were rude to me you're paying the first three games tonight."

"Hai hai."

As Yumiko took her chopsticks like Kawasaki she learned about their date.

"Oh ? So what will your date be today ?"

"Why would you care Miura ?"

"Hey I may dislike you but I can be interested sometimes too !"

"We're going to the arcade ? Here. Happy ?"

"Arcade ? That's quite a nice idea for a first date actually. Hikio's idea ?"

"No, mine."

"My my Kawasaki you're better than I thought with men." Smirked the teasing blond girl.

The flustered delinquent answered by blushing and eating Yumiko's food. On the other side Miura was doing the same with Saki's.

"Bad."

"Bland... But edible...»

Miura dropped her head in defeat, even when it was not fantastic, Kawasaki's cooking skills were far superior to hers. Hikigaya silently watched the two of them interacting with interest. Saki looked a bit sorry for Miura on this case. She tried hard but this was all she could produce.

"Hey Miura. Want me to help ya with the cooking ?"

"Huh ? Come again ? You wanna help me ? Why ?"

"Look we're love rival here but that does not mean that we shouldn't learn from the other... I guess. Since one of us will win and the other lose. Why not learn the most from each other at least ?"

"That's pretty stupid you know that ? It's like improving the chances for each of us. That's counter-productive. But... Thanks for the offer."

"Oh ? The bimbo's thanking me now aintcha ?"

"Oh shut it Kawasaki ! Will you help me or not ?!"

"I'll help you if you help me with something in return. Deal ?"

"Deal."

Both of them nodded to each other in one of those legendary girl agreement where they make a deal. Hachiman smiled a little at that and the three of them then ate their shared lunch in peace finally.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Afternoon lessons were boring on the monday so the hours took a tool on most of the students who felt sleepy. Some were still full of energy tough. Hachiman got up and went next top Kawasaki.

"Can you wait for me a little at the front gate ? I need to talk to Isshiki first. She needs to know like Yukinoshita and Yuigahama."

"Ok don't worry I get it. I'll wait for you."

As Hachiman left the classroom, Ayano took out his water bottle and some pills. He swallowed them and gulped some of the bottle content. Yumiko looked at him worriedly. Karuizawa catched her stare but only shrugged his shoulder. Packing his thing he got up and went out of the room. After two or three minutes of walking later he was leaning at the edge of class 2-J entrance.

"Yukinoshita-san." He called out nonchalantly.

Karuizawa got the attention of the students who were still in the room, most were girls and they started to whisper between themselves. Yukinoshita loked at the intruder before sighing a bit and standing up. The Ice Queen walked in Karuizawa's direction in a slow pace and her usual haughty facade.

"He's the guy who fought with Hayama Hayato"

"Is he Yukinoshita's boyfriend ?"

"Isn't he kinda scary though ?"

"Heeeh... He's not so bad if you look closely but yes he's kinda scary."

 _Those girls..._ Thought Ayano.

"Karuizawa-kun I'd appreciate if you could just wait for me silently like the good bodyguard you were at the club. You will tarnish my reputation with your delinquent image."

"Still jabbing the people you know huh ? Anyway, you wanted to talk so here I am. Where are we heading then ?"

"Follow me, we'll talk on the way. There's an urgent matter that requires your presence."

"Oh ? I'm all ears now."

The two left the entrance and went side by side to who knows where.

"Are you feeling alright ?"

"My nose still hurting me but I guess I'm quite good."

"Stop playing the fool one, you know what I'm talking about."

"Right... Well I feel as good as someone who will die in a year. I guess ?"

"I see, have you told it to someone else ?"

"No. I don't intend to. Miura knows because she was a bit too curious about it but heh... I don't care."

"It's your choice after all..."

"Say Yukinoshita-san. Why did you hold my hand when I learned the truth about my 'depression' ?"

"I did ? Well if I did so then maybe I felt sorry for you. Don't misunderstand my moment of kindness for anything else Karuizagross-kun." She said avoiding the eyes of the man next to her.

"Guessed that much. You know that I'm not the kind of guy that will get his hopes up from something like that."

"Yes I know that much about you."

"Thank you."

"Huh ?" Said the beauty tilting her head on the side while looking at Ayano.

"I said thank you for trying to ease my pain back then. You didn't do much but it helped me more than you think. And no I'm not imagining things or trying to make a move on you."

"Oh... I'm happy that it helped then." She said flipping her hair.

Soon enough both of them reached the door of the school Headmaster.

"Why are we here Yukinoshita ?"

"Just wait here for a moment please."

Yukino entered in the room and soon after Ayano received a text from Haruno.

 _~ I have news concerning Hayato, come inside Karuizawa ~_

"Come inside... Come inside wh-... Ah I get it. Those girls..."

Karuizawa entered the room. When he opened his eyes after sighing he felt a great pressure in the room. Tension was everywhere, even he felt shivers running down his spine. Yukinoshita Haruno, Yukinoshita Yukino, Yukinoshita Mama, Hayama Hayato sitting on a chair in front of the Headmaster. There were also what he presumed to be Hayama's parent.

"Karuizawa-san, come here, have a seat next to Hayama-san."

Once on the chair both men looked at each other, Hayato looked scared like a prey at the mercy of its executor.

"I made you come here on the Yukinoshita and Hayama's request. I want to hear you choice concerning Hayama Hayato's being expelled from the school."

"Hasn't he already been ? If it were only me I'd want him to never get back here. But I guess there's more to it am I wrong ?"

"Exactly. You must know already that the Hayama and the Yukinoshita are big names in Chiba. It would tarnish the school reputation if we were to expel the son of the Hayama and let it be know that a Yukinoshita got injured in your fight with Hayama Hayato. Are you following me ?"

"So far yes."

"But if I want to do my job properly as a Headmaster I need to know what you want since you were the victim and didn't fight back."

"So basically you would like me to spare Hayama so that the school's image won't be tarnished by this accident ?"

"Exactly."

"Why do you ask me ? I'm a nobody here, Yukinoshita-san got slapped by him in the heat of the moment, she shoud give the judgement here."

"I already told them that I won't hold it against Hayama because it was an 'accident' like you said."

"Seriously Yukinoshita ? You will let it be like this huh ? You Haruno ?"

"I have no right to choose here but I'm confident you'll make the 'good' choice."

Karuizawa looked at Hayama's parent who were silent and upset, the mother of the sisters was glaring daggers at a sweating Hayato looking at his feet on the chair.

 _Aaaaaah... What a beautiful view._

"Well... Hasn't he be punished enough ? I'm not dead. His group won't accept him that easily after that and his reputation is already quite damaged. I guess I can let this 'accident' slip. Not like I care, holding a grudge for that long is meaningless..." He said looking at Yukino who understood what he meant.

"Then that's settled. You're free Hayama Hayato, you can go back to class starting tomorrow. You shall be grateful to Karuizawa-san to be so merciful with you. Thank your parent's reputation too. That will be all. You can all go."

After being dismissed. Hayama bowed to me and went with his parent who talk to him with anger. The Yukinoshita's mother was not pleased but not displeased either. Haruno looked at me puzzled for a moment. Hayama was going to disappear from sight but Ayano stopped him in his track.

"Hayama. The roof. Tomorrow morning. Be there." Said Karuizawa on a commanding tone.

He nodded and left, he knew he had no choice in the matter. Then Karuizawa nodded to Haruno who smiled sadistically, content with what she saw, she left the room. Yukino came close to Ayano who was standing in the middle of the room.

"Are you really ok with that Karuizawa-kun ?"

"Who said that there wouldn't be any payback ?" Said a bitter and angry Karuizawa leaving the room with a frown and his hands in his pockets.

Yukinoshita stared at him until she couldn't see him anymore. She sighed knowing what would occur. She couldn't stop him though. What they all made him do was really unfair. Because he was a nobody he had to forgive the famous person to avoid a shame for the school popularity.

"This is all so unfair after all." She said bitterly, leaving the room.

 **Student Council room**

An argument was occuring in the room. Hachiman was having a fight with a mad Iroha. She was yelling, crying and hitting him with her tiny fists. She really did not accept being rejected by him. Even more so when she learned that even Yumiko got a chance with her senpai.

"Isshiki you can cry as much as you want I won't change my answer ! I'm sorry but I can't return your feelings. I like Saki and Yumiko but I feel nothing like that for you !"

"You liar ! I thought you had to take responsibility for changing me ! I thought I was special for you !"

Those words did hit home hard. He had never promised but in a way he had to take responsibility for making her the president and he was helpin her with her request to help her gain experience from their dates. Hachiman scratched his hiad and looked at his feet in discomfort. The atmosphere calmed down. Iroha stopped crying, she was also looking down with her arms hanging lifelessly along her body.

"Isshiki... Listen... I know we shared some good moments together and I had a lot of fun with you. But I can't lie to you. I want something genuine and you know that I want it too. I can't achieve this by having a relationship with you based of lies. You can understand that much right ?"

"Oh but I understand senpai... I understand that I can't have you for myself... And if I-... If I..." She was crying once again.

"Isshiki... Please."

"IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU THEN YOU WON'T EITHER !"

"Huh ?!"

Iroha took her phone and tapped on her screen with lightning speed and pressed the send button.

«Isshiki what did you do ?" Asked a confused Hachiman.

Hachiman heard his phone vibrating and took it out of his pocket. He unlocked it and looked at the message Iroha sent. It was a picture of them having lunch in a cafe like a couple.

 _When did she get this picture ? Oh no don't tell me..._

Hachiman looked at Isshiki.

"Iroha you did not ?..."

"You bet I did. If I can't have you then you won't have anyone either S-E-N-P-A-I."

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID ?!" He yelled.

"You better leave right now senpai or I'll just yell that someone is assaulting me. Who would believe you ? The most hated man in school being innocent ? Who would believe this crap."

"Ugh..." Hachiman could only take a step back as he saw Isshiki tearing a piece of her skirt away.

"You... You disappoint me Isshiki. I'll never bother you again. I'll never talk to you or give you a hand ever again. You're on your own now."

Iroha waved good bye at Hachiman with a lifelss eyes and a psychotic smile on her face. Hikigaya was sweating bullets. This picture will destroy what he had so far. Even if Saki or Yumiko wouldn't believe that he lied to them this picture was too 'trur' to be false. They were having fun on it, and they were on a 'date', it was also true. He lost. He could explain things as truthfully as possible but that wouldn't help him in the slightest so he just walked in the corridors. He continued to walk with fear in his heart. He did not have the girls's phone numbers so he didn't know for sure if they had received it. He will know once he reach the school entrance.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Of course she's not there anymore... Good job Isshiki... You destroyed my possible genuine thing in a flash... I didn't think I would say that one day but I hate you so much. I regret making you who you are right now."

Hikigaya looked at the ground and saw some water stains on the pavement. It was enough to make his heart clench by all the hatred that was building up inside of him. He gritted his teeth and punch the wall at his right with the side of his hand. Suddenly he was called out by a voice he knew all too well.

"Hikio..."

"Yumiko... Have you come to trash me after seeing this ?"

"I heard what you said when you reached the entrance Hikio. How can I not trust you when I heard so much anger in your voice ?"

"Are you not mad ?"

"I am mad, it hurts. I am like really mad, so mad I'd punch Isshiki Iroha so hard she would not get up."

"Huh ?! You're not mad at me ?»

"Why would I Hikio ?! It's clearly her, this sly little devil ! She hurt you because she couldn't get what she wanted ! Am I wrong ?"

"Heh... You're really perceptive Yumiko. I like that side of you you know... Thank you really. I thought I had lost everything."

Yumiko came to Hachiman and hugged him like he had hugged her on the roof that day. She rested her face on his back. They stayed like this for a moment before Yumiko broke the silence.

"Still you need to talk to Kawasaki. She must be destroyed and heartbroken right now. You know where she lives right ? Go see her as fast as you can."

"You're right. Thank you Yumiko !"

Pumped up, Yumiko let him go and Hachiman took his bicycle and started to pedal faster and faster to reach the Kawasaki's household. He won't let the little devil get what she wants anymore.


	19. Is this the real life ?

**Here chapter 19 ! I'm currently writing the 20 but I'm writing a new story next to this one ! A full HachiYumi Fanfic will soon start :D**

* * *

 **Yumiko's pov**

I stayed right here in front on te school entrance, looking him ride as fast as he could to go to he wasn't in my field of vision anymore, I could drop my kind smile. Deep inside I hoped that he would stay with me to fulfill my egoistical desire but I knew that I was right to do this. It's not like I wanted her to be pained because of some jealous bitch either. Sighing I decided that it would be better to leave this place and go home instead, I had something to do anyway. My little personal fun moment in the week.

I was tired today, I was being lazy and decided to take the bus to get closer to my house. I really did not want to walk all the way today. Reaching the station I encountered a familiar silhouette at the bus stop. The figure was smoking one of those electric cigarette. He was vaping, doing circles of smoke of just exhaling for a long time to make large cloud. It smelled like mango.

"Karuizawa ? Didn't know you were smoking."

"Ah ? Oh it's you Miura. Yeah no I never smoked before but since I'm in a special condition I don't want to miss anything like a complete idiot. Fuck this whole 'My body is a temple' motto."

"I see... I'm surprised you would go for mango for the perfume."

"It's my favorite fruit so far. It's sweet to my mind." He said shutting down his device and putting it in his backpack.

"Why do you stop ? Bothered being found out ?"

"Not at all it's just that nobody really knows if the consequences are real with those things. So I prefer not to intoxicate others with this. Just in case."

"How mindful of you."

"don't force it though or I'll blow the whole smoke in your face."

"Yeah yeah got it sorry. Anyway, fancy seeing you there. Don't you usually leave sooner than most people since you're not part of any club anymore ?"

"Ah that... I'm tired, things got a bit troublesome some minutes ago. It was really a pain."

"What happened ?"

"No need to hide it after all. Yukinoshita ask me to meet her in front of her class and then led me to the headmaster office."

"What did you do again..."

"I'm innocent this time. When I entered the room, there was the whole girl side of the Yukinoshita family and the Hayama family. Hayama Hayato was in front of the headmaster too."

"Hayato... What did they all want ? Wasn't he expelled ?"

"Long story short. They played the influence card and played the school reputation's string to ask me to forgive him."

"That's really a dirty trick. So what ?"

"I had no need to drag this grudge so far, so I accepted. He will be back tomorrow morning in the class."

"HEH ?! But why ?! I never thought you would let this pass !"

"Oh but don't worry, tomorrow will be interesting..." He said in a darker tone smiling ever so evily.

"Don't do anything reckless."

"You're not my mother, I'm free to do whatever I want. There are some things we need to discuss. Him and me."

"So you do hold a grudge afterall."

"Did you really think I would let this slide without any payback ? This bastard damaged my handsome face !"

"Were you trying to be funny there ?"

"Yeah... No. Not really, I'm not a funny guy."

"Guess so. Here's the bus."

We walked in and I let him sat next to me since I didn't want any unknown creep sitting close to me. The ride was silent, the only thing I could hear was his loud music through his headset. What's the deal with his savage songs ? How can someone spend the day listening to things like that without becoming deaf ? Well the road wasn't that long and I finally got to leave the bus. I said good bye to him to which he only waved disinterested. The nerve of this guy...

Five minutes later I was finally home and I threw my bag next to the stairs and let my body fall on the couch. Quickly after I let out a long sigh of peace and comfort. Coming home is the best ! I turned on the TV and took my phone to play some mobile games to pass the time. In reality I was distracting myself from reality. Did Hikio manage to catch Kawasaki ? Did he managed to explain it to her ? Did she believed him ? All those questions were giving me a headache so I decided to let it be for tonight. I went in my room and change into my room and took my already prepared bag to go to my monday's activity. I went out and closed the door of the house.

 **Saki's POV**

I was waiting for Hachiman, leaned against the wall of the school's entrance. The wind was a bit cold and it had already been quite a moment since he went to the school council's room. I hoped everything went as smoothly as possible with this little fox of a kouhai. Nothing much happened though. All I saw was a bunch of unknown people leaving the school. The only really noticeable thing was when Karuizawa left the school. He looked really pissed off. He would usually give the "I don't give a damn" vibe but right now even I would not try to bother him. I wondered what happened to him in school again.

I was fidgeting with my lighter when suddenly I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. Confused at who could contact me at this hour I took it and opened it right away. Looking at the subject I saw nothing but an unknown number. This was strange. Surely a scam I thought. But when I opened it. I felt like the world was crumbling around me. I felt empty, my hand were shaking. I had a hard time holding my phone up. How ? Was it real ? This picture... Isshiki Iroha smiling and having fun on one side and him on the other side playing along. Weren't I and Miura the only ones for Hachiman right now ? Was he cheating on us ? No. He's not like that, he's the most honest guy I know but still. It's not fake, no explanation came to my mind. I put my phone back in my pocket and started to leave the spot. I wanted to hear his explanations as much as I didn't want to hear him. On my way back I did not feel that I was crying. In fact I felt nothing. It's a strange feeling when you feel so empty that you don't even know about half of the things happening to you. You're on autopilot. You do what you have to do and yet you don't remember most of it.

After what seems to be an eternity I finally reached the door of my house. I opened the door and was greeted by my siblings, at least they were still the lights in my miserable life.

"Welcome home Onee-ch-..."

"Saa-chan !" Said Keika

"Onee-chan what happened ?! Were you crying ?!"

"Am I ?"

"Did someone hurt Saa-chan ?"

I touched the area under my right eye and it was still wet but not fresh. My face was indeed stained by the remnant of the tears on my skin. My eyes must have been red from all this.

"I see... I need to think about some things Taishi... Can you look after Keika. Leave me alone for now..."

"Onee-chan..."

I just walked past them and locked myself in my room. Everything went dark around me. I felt asleep quickly after getting on my bed. All of this must have had a great toll on my mind. I couldn't hold it much longer. The peace of the unconsciousness of sleep was a pleasant feeling. I had a quick dream, more like a nightmare. I saw him go away and fading into the darkness with a pair of golden hair on one side of a dark room. Avoiding this sight I turned around but was met by the them sight but this time with a flaxen haired fox. They were everywhere in my dream. I woke up sweating like crazy and looked at the hour. I had been sleeping for the past hour. Regaining my composure I went to my door but stopped myself from opening it when I heard the voice of a second man in the kitchen.

 **Hachiman's POV**

I had a hard time to breath. Riding your bicyle so fast in the city was as dangerous as it was tiring. I was not a sporty guy after all. I knocked on the door. Soon after the bug opened the door.

"Onii-chan ? What are you doing here ? Why are you so tired ?"

"I'm not you Onii-chan and I need to talk to Saki and quickly !"

"Huh ? Nee-san ? Why ?"

"I need to make things clear between us !"

"HUH ?! Are you going to confess to nee-san ?!"

"What ?! No ! I. Er... Raaah it's complicated. A real mess !"

"Then come in, Nee-san went to her room and locked herself in. I tried to ask her what was wrong but It looks like she's asleep."

I nodded and went in. The bug offered me some tea as we took seats in the kitchen.

"Keika is in bed right now so don't worry, we will be able to talk freely."

"You're awfully serious right now. It's unusual coming from you little bug."

"I'm not a bug ! And when it comes to my sisters I'm not joking !"

"Well that gives you a bonus point in my respect points. Siscon."

"You're not someone able to call me a siscon Ni. San."

"Ah cut the crap. What's wrong anyway ? How was she when she came back ?"

"He face was stained with the remnants of her tears and her eyes red."

"That's worse than I thought then."

"… What did you do to her."

"Personally I didn't do anything to her. But some sly fox kouhai of mine decided that if she wasn't able to get me then I should not be able to get anyone either."

"That means ?"

"She used some stored picture she took on one of our practice dates and sent them Saki, Yumiko and me."

"And why were you having dates with this girl before your current situation anyway ?"

"It was a request when the service club existed. She 'needed' practice to seduce Hayama Hayato and used me as a decoy and a slave. I was not aware about the picture. She blackmailed me..."

"I see... But I'll be honest Onii-chan. I'm not supporting you in your way of doing things ! Sure I think I can understand a bit that you don't trust a lot of people and want to spend time and practice to understand what you feel toward nee-san or this Yumiko girl but it's cruel !"

"Do you really think I don't know that... I don't want to drag this for too long. It will be cruel to one of them either way. I'm trying to give a fair chance for each of them there."

"See the result ? She's been crying. I'm sure she does not really believes that you're being unfaithful to your promise. She is letting out all of the pain and insecurities she hid from you and us regarding the situation."

"Why would she do that ? I'm lost right now, I don't understand."

"You're not the first guy Nee-san had feelings for you know ?"

I was taken aback by that statement. Sure Kawasaki Saki was a beautiful girl behind this delinquent attitude. She was a kind hearted girl that anybody would like and find cute in her own way but I don't know. Hearing this did hurt a bit. Here I thought it was special and I was maybe the first one to break her ice wall. Youth and its lies !

"Mind telling me about this ? Or is it too personal ?"

"I'm telling you only if you're friendlier with me when it comes to your sister."

"Grr... I'm not letting you near her !"

"Then no explanation Onii. San." He said with a shit eating grin.

"AH ! Fine but don't cross the line !"

"I can live with that for now !"

"So ? I'm listening."

"Remember when you helped us when Nee-san was working at night ? I told you she was a model student in middle school. She was not always cold and serious like she is right now."

"Yeah I do remember that."

"She was a nice girl and a lot of guys were interested in her, after all she's attractive we both know that Onii-chan. One day one guy had enough courage to confess to her and she accepted. She was quite normal and she wanted to know what romance was..." His smile turned bitter.

"She was happy and smiled even more when she was spending time with this guy but they never crossed the line of the kiss or indirect kiss, nee-san was too shy and one day... He tried to force her. She did not want to, she was not ready for it. The guy was not listening to her, he pinned her to a wall at the bridge near our house. But she was already a good karate fighter back then and she kicked the hell out of his ass. She broke up with him and he never bothered her ever again. She was still kind and a model student for the remnant of her last middle school year but that changed her. Her view of men really changed. Her trust had been betrayed, her first love was a disaster. Do you understand why I'm not supporting your way Onii-chan ? You're the first to break her walls and reach her heart since then. She trusts you because you're different, you're not normal and you're the most selfless guy she has ever met. I want her to be happy but I won't force you to date her. Just be honest with her to not hurt her more than needed... Please." Said Taishi in a long speech, clenching his fists while some tears gathered in the corner of his eyes.

I stayed silent, looking at the table. Not find the words to reply to him I just took a sip of the tea and we stayed there in silence for some minutes, drinking our hot beverage. After that I broke the silence.

"You know that after this you're making everything even more difficult to me right ? I'll have to speed-up things. I can't do this anymore. I don't know what to do anymore. I feel like shit. Why should I even continue to see both of them. I should just refuse each of them so that nobody will get hurt by seeing the two others being happy."

"No. You have to choose. You have come this far Onii-chan, you have to give them an answer. I'm no specialist in the love field like you but you have to take responsibility now. I won't let you refuse my sister out of fear !"

"Yeah... Maybe you're right..."

We then talked about a lot of things together. Taishi Kawasaki was not the bug I thought he was. He earned a lot of my respect and trust with his attitude tonight. I might even let him date Komachi. Might. I would still kill him. Nobody will touch the purity of Komachi ! Not even Totsuka ! Ah... Maybe I should go for the Totsuka route after all ? Nah He's the cutest but he's still a boy even if it pained me no end.

I was ready to go back to my home since Saki was really sleeping and bid farewell to Taishi when I heard the noise of a door opening itself slowly. I heard footsteps and then I saw two pairs of beautiful legs at the top of the stairs. Gradually I saw more and more of them. I think I may have a leg fetish... Then I saw her with an unreadable face.

"Hachiman come with me for a moment." She said in a cold tone.

"H-Hai ma'am !"

"Rest in peace Onii-chan..." Whispered Taishi doing some prayers in the kitchen.

I'm so dead.

I climbed the stairs following her. She was still in her school uniforms. But it was a mess, she must have sleep with it. Her ponytail was messy aswell. Kawasaki did not say a word during our little walk and we finally reached the door of her room.

"Come in."

"Huh ? You're letting me, a boy, in your room ? A girl's room ?"

"I said come in. Don't make me repeat myself."

Obeying her I went inside and stop in front of her bed and I looked around. There were a lot of Karate prizes and cups. Some posters of bands I never heard of. It was indeed a cool room with a little boyish side to it. Suddenly I heard the door closing itself behind me. I tried to turn around to see what she was doing but I was stopped by two arms wrapping themselves around my waist. I felt two soft round things pressed on my back.

"Saki ? What are you doing ? I'll misunderstand things really bad if you do things like that you know ?" I said trying to be as confident as possible.

"Shut your mouth for a moment will ya' ? Let me have this..."

"Huh... Okay ?"

We stayed like this for what seems to be an eternity. She rested her face of my back and her breath felt hot on my skin through my vest. She was calm. Her heartbeat made me sleepy. It felt good to be so close to her. I was losing my mind there. Anymore of this and I'll fall for her.

"Saki..."

"Why things must be so hard for people like us Hachiman... Why is it so hard to love and trust."

"Because we were hurt pretty badly because of our hope and our expectations..."

"Did you ever have any love interest before ?"

"I confess to a girl in middle school... But now I know that it was only a one sided infatuation. Nothing more. I was an idiot."

"You're always so logical. You're like a monster of logic but I like that part of you. There's no misunderstandings with you. You're honest, you're blunt. You're selfless. You're rotten but I know that deep inside you're just hurting more than anybody else. You just try to find a strength to keep moving on. Am I wrong ?"

"Saki, we shouldn't it's not fair to Yumiko..."

"Am I right ?"

"… Maybe..."

"I want to help you, I want something genuine. I don't want anybody else... Please Hachiman, answer me... Am I not good enough ?" She said sounding like she would start to cry anytime. Her voice shaking.

"Saki..."

I turned myself to face her when she loosened her embrace and when I did so she grasped my shirt firmly. Her face was blushing and it was mesmerizing. I was loosing my mind looking at her and her deep purple eyes. The moonlight reflecting in her blueish silver hair. She pushed me hard and we both fell on her bed. She was above me still clinging on my shirt and face buried in my chest. I felt hot, I was dizzy.

"Saki, it's wrong... I won't be able to think if you continue like this... Please..."

She raised her head from my chest and looked me directly in the eyes. Her eyes were shining by reflecting the moonlight thanks to the tears in the corner of her eyes. I was speechless. How did things turn out to be like this ? I can't even move right now.

"Hachiman... Do you love me or not ?"

"Saki... I"

I tried to give her an answer with the remnant of my logic. But I was caught of guard. Her scrunchies fell of her hair. It must have loose after her nap and it gradually fell as we were speaking and moving.

Her ponytail went loose and all of her hair fell on me like a silk curtain. It covered part of her face. It was like seeing an angel. Never in my life have I thought that I would one day see Kawasaki Saki with her hair loose. Believe me when I say it's something you need to see because there was nothing more beautiful in the world in my eyes right now. She was indeed more beautiful than Yukinoshita Yukino, Yukinoshita Haruno or Miura Yumiko. She was perfect. I lost my mind and my will to fight against what was happening was gone. I just stayed there, laying on the bed of a girl.

She leaned dangerously close to me, her hair tickled me but the smell was heavenly. I could feel her breath on my face. We were both blushing like crazy. Our heart sped up. This situation was too much for me. I don't know if I'd be able to withstand it. My last train of thought was stop abruptly when I felt two soft lips pressing themselves against mine while two hand were holding my face firmly. This sensation. I never felt something like that before. It was all new to me... Everything went dark around. What happened ? When I opened my eyes, Saki and Taishi were helping me to stand up while Komachi was trying to wake me up worriedly.

"Huh ?"

"What happened ? I don't remember falling asleep or unconscious..."

"Taishi said that after your talk with Saki-chan you lost consciousness. I was worried sick Onii-chan ! Never do that ever again to me !"

"Saki ? Oh... I hope I cleared up things about Isshiki's picture then... I guess that's what we were talking about right ? I don't remember anything tough..."

"Y-yes that's what we were talking about don't worry about it I understand !" Said Saki blushing madly while turning around.

"Guess I'll go home then. Don't worry i can walk Komachi. I'll ride my bike. Just let me five minutes in the fresh air outside to wake up."

We bid farewell to the Kawasaki family and headed to our home.

At least even if I'm not chosen because of his memory loss, I got the first kiss... Thought Saki smiling with as much happiness as sadness.

 **Ayano's POV**

Here I was at my hospital room for my weekly appointment. Doctor Miura needed to check up on me every Monday to know how my tumor was evolving. I heard the door being opened. Someone came in

"Hello Doctor Miu-... Huh... Miura ?"

"Karuizawa ?"

"What are you doing here ?" They both said in unison.

"Well I'm helping my father on my Monday night. What about you."

"I must come for my weekly checkup."

"Ah I see... Well that means I'll have to ask you the same questions each week then."

"And each week my nurse fetish will die little by little..."

"WHAT WAS THAT ?!"

"You know, nurse fetish. Cute nurses having sexy outfits. What I see now is not sexy at all... It saddens me to no end."

Blushing out of anger Yumiko clenched her fists and smacked the head of Karuizawa. In reality nurses outfit weren't sexy. The dream is a trap.

"Disgusting Dumbass !"

"Hai hai..."

"Why are you helping your father ?"

"I want to become a doctor as well in the future. Biology is my top subject."

"Oh. You're full of surprise Miura Yumiko. I never thought you were the intellectual type."

Once again he got smacked on the head but this time she laughed a little.

"I'm in Sobu baka, it's a private school. There are elite class like 2-J but that does not mean that people in other classes are dumb. You have to take an entrance exam to get into it. It's not a school for the average idiot."

"Tobe is still in the class..."

Miura deadpanned at his retort.

"Okay... Maybe Tobe's an exception..."

They both nodded to each other before her father came in. The questions were easy to answer and the checkup quite fast. In less than an hour. Karuizawa left the hospital waving goodbye at his classmate.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Once home I dialed a number in my phone. I put it next to my phone.

"Hello. Haruno-san ? yes it's Karuizawa, it's about tomorrow morning..."


	20. Settling Down

**Here's the chapter 20 ! Finally. The story is soon coming to an end. In 5 chapters there will be the end. I'm still really thankful to everybody who read this fic despite the presence of my OC. It was my first story and I was really happy to write it even though I now have a second one taht is still going and is far more popular than this one.**

 **Still. i'm not one to leave unfinished work ! Here goes ! Good read !**

* * *

 **Hachiman POV**

I woke up drenched in sweat. It was the same dream. It was already the fourth time. Saki leaning on me in her room. Her fragrance hypnotizing me while I let myself go along in this strong but nice feeling in my chest.

"Damn this dream again. Why can't I think about anything else... I'll need a good shower. What time is it anyway ?"

I looked at my alarm clock, it was a bit early but still time to wake up anyway. There was still school today.

Getting up I went straight to the bathroom to take a long and nice warm shower to put my thoughts in order. Everything had been so difficult these days. Yukinoshita, Isshiki, Yuigahama, Hayama, Miura, Kawasaki, Karuizawa. I expected my life to change drastically one day or another but so far it has been a non stop high speed train for me.

I was still spacing out while I started to undress to go inside the shower and I thought that I heard a voice calling me. I turned around by instinct but saw nobody. Quickly enough I knew that I was still having remnants of this dream.

"Could this be true ? I can't remember clearly what happened yesterday in the Kawasaki Household. I followed Saki to her room and then... She told me nothing happened except me loosing consciousness but something's off..."

Finally throwing my shirt on the floor I saw something falling slowly on the ground. It was a likea thread. A silver one with a blue gradient. How the hell was this in my shirt ? I glanced at it for some more second when it struck me.

"Wait... This length. This color. Saki's room. Hair. Confusing memories. Oh."

I started to panic a little, and by that I mean that I started to scratch my hair with both my hands frenetically. I felt my heartbeat loosing its rhythm. The temperature was rising a lot in this room. I was melting. I felt dizzy.

"So it was true ? Saki ?"

I sat on the cold ground to gather my composure and cool down a little. Slowly but surely my heart started to beat in a correct way. My head was now cool. I could think straight. Well, no matter how I may imagine it, I don't think my rotten loner brain could play me like this with fake memories like that. Those delusions never happened. I was smiling like an idiot. I felt happy. The most happy I ever had been in my life.

"You played it dirty Saki heh..." I said before loosing my smile.

"I guess this is it. I can't lie to myself anymore. I have to be honest with Yumiko now..."

After the shower I dressed myself and went to the kitchen to have a nice breakfast before heading to school.

"Things won't be easy to say today."

* * *

 **Yukino POV**

I had a hard time sleeping this night. Not because of stress or nightmares. I was just feeling conflicted. So far everything I've seen in the last few days were unfar in my eyes. I have already accepted that I won't be chosen by Hachiman so he wasn't the problem. Ayano Karuizawa concerned me. He kept getting beaten down on the ground by life. Day after day I could see him falling deeper and deeper into the unfairness of this merciless world we're living in. Still. He held his usual demeanor. Silent, smart, arrogant, intimidating... Yet, I was one of the very few who knew what plagued him and how he really felt despite his illness.

"I want to help him but I don't know how I should do. Usually Hikigaya-kun would help me with his twisted mind but this time I'm all alone. Come on, think Yukino."

I was looking the bottom of the sink while I was doing my dishes absentmindedly after breakfast. I was reminiscing everything I've learned about social interaction and how to make a boy smile at least. A warm memory came like a flash to me. Our first request with Hikigaya-kun.. I smiled.

"Well, as long as he knows you worked hard on them, his manly heart will be as soft as pudding for you." I said repeating his own words.

"Still, he's not that kind of normal man. Not like there's any romantic feeling about what I'm about to cook anyway. I just hope it will make his day better."

"My my Yukino-chan ! Making a bento for this taciturn boyfriend of yours ? Hmm ?" Asked Haruno coming out of nowhere behind Yukino.

I let out a small 'Kya' because of the surprise. I should not have put my guard down for even a second. Shame on me.

"Nee-san don't startle me like that when I'm cooking. It could result in an incident that would require me to skip school. And for your information he's not my boyfriend."

"You're no fun Yukino ! And I said nothing specifically when I spoke of a possible boyfriend but you just confirmed you were making a bento for a boy ! Gotcha ! Who is it ? Ah no ! Let me guess ! Hmm... Karuizawa-kun !"

I could only cough a little and try to hide my embarrassment and the small shade of pink on my cheeks by lowering my head a little and avoiding eye contact.

"Touché !"

"A-Anyway ! This is not a romantic bento. It has no meaning except making his day better !"

"Yeah yeah. Don't you wanna hear something funny though Yukino-chan ?"

"I'm not interested in your kind of humor."

"Mou ! So rude ! It's about Karuizawa though."

"Hmm ?"

"Picked your interest so quickly huh ? Fufufu. He called me yesterday after school. Something fun will happen this morning. Could you watch it to tell me the details later ?"

"What ? What is gonna happen ? How should I know where to go ?"

"The roof top this morning. Thirty minutes before the first class."

"I'll go there but only to keep an eye on this idiot. Not for your entertainment."

"Yes yes, of course ! See you !" She said going out of the apartment.

"What the hell will you do Karuizawa-kun ? Don't tell me..."

* * *

 **Ayano POV**

I walked past the entrance of the school and kept my pace. I was neither angry, tired, sad of feeling that much hatred toward him but It was not sitting well with me to let him escape the damages like this. I'll show him how the real world works and that mommy and daddy won't always be there to save his ass. Money is not a shield either.

As I was walking past a few students that were as early as me, I could feel their stare and hear them whispering about something. It was not difficult to guess what they were talking about, after all, Hayama and me have become quite the conversation topic these past few days.

Climbing the stairs, I finally reached the door to the roof top. I pushed it and opened it wide. There he was. He did not chicken out. He knew full well why Haruno told him to be there. He turned around upon hearing me and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Hayama."

"Karuizawa."

We roamed around each other for a bit. Turning into a full circle. Both judging our opponent. I looked at my surroundings. It was pretty much devoid of obstacles. Good point.

"So. Why did you made Haruno summon me here Karuizawa ?"

"Please do not waste your time playing around with words. You and I both know why we are here."

"Yeah I guess so but, isn't there any good solutions ? We could end this pacifically and return to our daily life like bef-"

Hearing him talking about daily life made enrage a bit and my glare hardened ten fold. Hayama flinched for half a second there before regaining his smile.

"You have guts to smile around me... Do you really want to get hurt ?"

"You really think you'll beat me huh ? Last time I literally overpowered you if I remember correctly."

"You can thank the furniture for this. Otherwise you would have been the one sent to the hospital."

"Full of yourself are you ? Well come on, let's finish this fight."

As soon as I heard him say that I dashed toward him, looking him with intensity in the eyes. He put his guard up while taking a step back to ease the shock of the incoming hit that he could not avoid because of the distance between ourselves. I was in fact retracting my right fist to give him the impression that I was gonna give him a straight hook in the jaw since I was looking at his eyes intensively. I smirked at the last moment and kick his dominant ankle to make him loose his balance. Using his own weight against him in his free fall I grabbed his hair with my left hand and brought back his head toward me. Finally in the same move I pushed his head to hit violently my right elbow that I used to strike his forehead. He was dizzy. I quickly used this opportunity to launch myself to him using a hunted step to give him a brutal firefighter kick in the chest. He crash his back on the wall close to the water tank. He had a hard time breathing again.

"Y-You bastard !"

"Your eyes will tell your opponent where you're gonna strike."

"I will teach you something too !"

That being said, Hayato dashed on him and kicked Ayano violently in the left shin to make him wince before punching him with a low left punch in the ribs. He followed by a right hook in the jaw. It was playing dirty by fighting like a thug in the street.

Taking a step back I cough a little and clenched my teeth, my face was still hurting from the last beating but nothing I couldn't handle for now. I spit a bit of blood on the ground and changed my fighting stance to be a bit more freestyle.

"You wanna play street fight huh ? Then I won't respect you."

"You're all talk."

We both launched ourselves toward one another. I let my guard open with both my hand stiffened like planks. Taking on the hits in the stomach was hurting a lot but I could pierce through his defenses like this. I jabbed him brutally in the middle of his stomach with my stiffened left hand. Then I used my right hand stiffened like an opened clamp and hit him in the throat enough to cut his breathing for a moment. The bastard was coughing like hell trying to regain control over his throat muscles. I charged him in his weakness and grabbing him by the collar I kept pushing him until he hit the wall. I raised my right fist and was about to hit him straight in the middle of the face to inflict some serious damage but when I was gonna strike a shout stopped me.

 **End of POV**

* * *

"KARUIZAWA STOP !"

Ayano distracted by the voice he knew all too well struck the wall next to Hayato's head. The sound coming from the shock was quite loud despite the fact that it was concrete. The latter removed his fist from the wall and tried to keep a straight face despite the fact that his hand was now trembling uncontrollably with some blood coming from the blood capillaries of the hand that exploded on the impact. That must have been some serious internal damage for the bones. Karuizawa let go of Hayama as if the voice of the girl robbed him of all of his animosity. He just looked in the direction of the voice with a look devoid of emotion. His usual face. Not happy, not angry, not sad. Plain.

Hayama being freed slouched against the wall until he was sitting on the roof floor. Still coughing, he managed after some second to regain his breath. He frowned and looked away. He got up and just left without saying a word to the girl or Ayano. It was his defeat. Nothing he could do but he did not go down without fighting back at least.

The girl however stopped Hayato in his path.

"Hayama-san."

"?- !"

The sound of a slap echoed on the roof of the school. The victim was looking with eyes as wide as a aye-aye the woman who just slapped him.

"Yukino-"

"I don't want to hear anything from you Hayama-san. This is payback for what you did to me. I hope to never ever see you in my field of vision. Now go, you're being a bother."

"What ? What makes you think that I'll just listen to y-"

He was met by the darkest glare he had ever seen in his life. His instinct told him to go without saying anything and to obey. He knew the grudge of the Yukinoshita family all too well. The mother was a demon, Haruno was evil but Yukino when angry could be the worst. Better not push her to this extent he thought before disappearing.

Ayano looking at the scene raised his brows slightly and just waited for her to talk. They both stared at each other for some moment. Neither of them saying something or starting the conversation. Suddenly Yukino started to walk toward him looking at the ground and not his eyes. Now facing the guy, she was still looking at the ground while Karuizawa just shifted his eyes on the girl that was half a head length smaller than him. He felt a quick and keen pain on his left cheek.

"Ah good morning to you too Yukinoshita-san..." He said looking at the fuming girl.

"Idiot ! What do you think you're doing ?! Are you some kind of mongrel thug trying to mark his dominance ?!"

"It was just payback. Nothing much. An affair between men."

"Nothing much ?! Should I remind you that you're still hurt from the last time ! What if your wounds open again !"

"You shouldn't concern yourself with me."

"Everything you do is making me worry idiot ! What would I d- Anyway. Follow me."

Yukino grabbed Ayano's left arm and dragged him like a puppet to the nurse office. On the way, Ayano was looking at the girl's back with a lot of thoughts wrapping his mind.

 _Her anger is not like usual. Seems a bit more anger caused by fear or sadness. I don't really know._

Reaching the office they both greeted the nurse who then inspected the injured hand of the male student.

"You're lucky that your fists are trained because a normal hand would get broken. You just hurt your capillaries, joints and nerves. I think 2 or 3 weeks with a bandage would do enough to keep things in place."

He nodded silently while the lady wrapped his hand. Turning his hand slightly to the door frame he could see the pissed face of the ice woman. He couldn't help but sigh, earning a glare as a response. The scene was making the woman beside Ayano laughing.

"Thank you." Karuizawa said bowing his head.

"Don't be reckless again. Now go to your respective classroom."

Both of them left the office and walked side by side. Yukino then stopped, making the man stop in his track.

"What is it Yukinoshita-san ?"

"H-Here. Take this. I thought i-it would make your day at least a little b-better." She stuttered while handing a bento box.

"Huh ? For what ? Why would my day be bad ? You're confusing me Yukinoshita-san..."

"I'm talking about the unfair event from yesterday. I saw how irritated you were and I'm sorry I dragged you toward this mess. But it was inevitable..."

"Ah that... Don't overthink about it or overwork yourself. I got my word through to him a little while ago. Now everything's good. He knows what I think about him and where we both stand. He's finished. The lion lost his throne. Now the subjects are free."

"… You're always using those animals to talk about some people. Why is that ?" She said lowering the box, concluding he was not going to take it.

Before she could lower it too much, Ayano grabbed it and took it gently from her hand.

"It's my way of saying where people stand in my eyes. I have my favorites. Thank you for the bento Yukinoshita-san. I really appreciate it. I won't waste and and savour it to the best of my ability." He said simulating a warm smile he wasn't really capable of anymore.

Seeing his effort to be a gentleman and answer her offer kindly, Yukino smiled back genuinely. Raising his brow a little at the reaction, Ayano just turned his head away without thinking about it much.

"See you then !" He said turning his back to her and heading to his classroom and waving while leaving.

"Yes, see you soon Karuizawa-kun."

The rest of the morning flew by quite fast however Hachiman was spacing out a lot during the lessons. He took glances at Saki quite a lot and was covering his mouth with a hand and then scratching his head from time to time. Sometimes he would glance at Yumiko and sigh before resting his face on his table like his soul was drained out of his body. The young man had a difficult thing to do but before that he had to be fair one last time before stating his decision and selfish desire.

The bell rang, it was lunch time. Hachiman got up and went to Yumiko's seat after crossing eyes with Saki.

"Yo."

"Ah. Morning Hikio. What's up ?"

"About tonight..." He said scratching his right cheek."

"Oh..." Answered Yumiko with a tinge of pink on her face.

"Y-yeah. What about the arcade ?"

"S-sounds good. See you after school then ?"

"Yeah. I'll have lunch by myself today. I have things to think about."

"Okay, have a nice meal."

Hachiman nodded and left the room but looked once again in Saki's direction and smiled warmly at her before blushing at the flash that just popped in his head and he looked away covering his lips before heading out. Kawasaki was a red mess seeing his reaction. She clearly understood that he remembered what occured yesterday. Burying her face in both her hand to cool down. Ebina just smirked and came to her friend to pat her back while laughing mischievously at her expense.

"Soooooo ! Did something good happened between him and you SakiSaki ?"

"W-w-what are you talking about ! Like something h-happened !"

"Hmmmmmm ? Come one tell me !"

"Urgh... Fine..."

Kawasaki leaned to Hina's left ear and whispered to her what occured before burying her face in her hands once again. Ebina gasped and was in heaven for her friend. In the back of the room however, Yumiko saw everything and felt a ache in her chest. She then looked at Yui who was looking down.

 _It must be really hard for her. Getting rejected and seeing the man she loved going on dates with other girls from her class._

"Hey Yui. Are you handling it ? I know that I'm not in a position to say that to you but I'll always be there for you if you need a shoulder to cry on..."

"Don't worry Yumiko... I'm slowly but surely accepting it... It's not like he will forget about me. Now our relationship is genuine. There's no more underlying feelings... It's still a bit hard to process you know."

Smiling at her friend's strength Yumiko just hugged her.

Karuizawa watched the whole then from the corner of the room and looked at Hayato who just stood alone at his desk with nobody talking to him or paying attention to him despite Tobe who couldn't let his best friend alone.

 _See even deep in your shit you still have someone who care about you asshole._

"Guess I'll be going huh ?"

Heading out of the class, Ayano just went by instinct in the direction of class 2-J.

Since the Service Club is now closed I guess she's still there. I still wonder why I want to see her that badly. Not like I really care that much though.

Soon enough he was not at the door frame of the elite class of Sobu and scanned the interior for the presence of one person. He was her and entered the room, not paying attention to the whispers that started at his appearance. Yukinoshita Yukino didn't listen to the noise around her and just read a book while eating her bento alone. In fact she did not see who pushed a chair in front of her desk. When the person took the seat and rested elbows on the table, Yukino lowered her book sighing while closing her eyes.

"Can't you see that I'm focused on my reading. It's really irritating to be observed and disturbed like that out of the blue. Could you leave me alone and resume your activities while not involving myself in it ?"

"Oh ? That sounded awfully holier than thou."

Recognizing the voice, Yukino opened her eyes and widened them while letting a small gasp escape her. A tinge of pink coloring her flawless face. The whispers became a bit more loud.

"Is that Yukinoshita's boyfriend ?"

"Huh ? But isn't that Karuizawa the delinquent ?"

"Wasn't he the one beaten by Hayama-kun ?"

"I heard this morning he gave him a payback and won."

"To think such a delinquent is bothering Yukinoshita-san... What's the deal with him ?"

"Why isn't she chasing him away ? You sure it's not her boyfriend though it would be weird."

Ayano turned around and glared at the girl lot.

"Shut up."

"Ick !" They gasped and just shut their mouth.

Karuizawa took out his bento and opened it on the table.

"Huh ? What are you doing ?"

"I said I'll be enjoying the bento no ? Let's have lunch together then. I feel it will be tastier this way."

"O-okay."

And thus. The both of them fell in a comfortable silence while eating their meal. Ayano being as expressionless as usual while Yukino held a little smile difficult to see. She was embarrassed but a little happy. She did not know why but this feeling felt nice.


	21. Hachiman's Choice

**Hello there ! Here's chapter 21 ! 4 more to go before the ending of this story ! Thank you all for reading this story from the start !**

 **All things must meet and end though !**

* * *

Yukino and Ayano finished their lunch ans were now doing their usual activities since the end of the service club. Yukinoshita would read her book while Karuizawa took out his headphone to listen to some of his music. However this time it was earphones. He was gonna put the second one in his last free ear but got stopped by Yukino.

"M-May I ?"

"Huh ? What do you mean ?"

"Let me listen to your music. You always distance yourself from everything around you by listening to it. I just want to try for myself to see how it is."

"Fine by me. As payment, let me also read your book ok ?"

"But you won't understand the plot since I'm already halfway through."

"Does it really matter ?" He said looking her in the eyes intensively.

"I-I guess it d-does not matter." She said a tinge of pink on her cheeks while looking away a bit.

Ayano gave the earphone to Yukino while she put her book on the table. Both of them moved their chair to sit next to each other, close enough so that they could listen to the music together. To all the student staying in the class they were acting like a lovey dovey couple but Yukinoshita knew better.

Well I know that he is unable to feel things like any normal person because of his illness but even so... Even so, I'll cherish those little moments. I don't even care if he does not feel the same. I like it that way.

Unconsciously she finally rested her head on his shoulder. Ayano still wearing his blank face looked at her from the corner of his eyes. He felt the urge to tease her a bit. He waited some more minutes until she almost closed her eyes due to the sleepiness getting to her. They were listening to comforting and chilling music. Karuizawa was being considerate on his playlist. But now was the perfect moment. At the end of the current song, he switched to the Metal one and choose the once he was thinking of. Smirking he pressed the play button after turning up the volume. The scream was so brutal and loud that it startled her so much she let out a gasp and lost the earphone while losing her balance. She was about to fall from her chair but Ayano grabbed her arm to keep her from falling.

Embarrassed and angry, Yukino removed his hand from her right arm and glared at him.

"And here I thought that you grew up. You disappoint me Karui-crappy-kun. I hope you go die in a hole, a place where you belong. You truly are a despicable person."

A small smile appeared on Ayano's face and made Yukino eyes widen a bit because of the surprise.

"Now that's more like it. I prefer you when you're the savage ice queen more than when you're the melted water puddle."

Looking away in irritation, she closed her book and put it in her bag.

"The lunch is coming to an end. You should go back to your classroom now."

"Aye aye. See you." He said waving before leaving.

"Oh by the way, I'm not a pillow, learn to behave yourself."

Yukino tried her best to contain the urge to insult him.

This day, Yukinoshita Yukino was the center of all the gossip. It was a tough day for her.

* * *

Hachiman was having lunch by himself, thinking deeply on how to answer Yumiko's feelings for tonight's date. He had the gist of what he wanted to say but the problem was that he wanted to also help her to move on from Hayama, him and all of the terrible things that happened. He decided to take his phone and put his earphones on to listen to some music while thinking of a smooth way to achieve his goal.

 _I'm not really good when it comes to say what I feel anyway. It's just wrong when I'm starting. I get carried away and end up saying embarrassing things. I believe that acts and events are way more meaningful than words aren't I right ? Seriously, what's the point of even having to say everything that is on 'your heart' ? This is so stupid and tiring. I'm not saying that acting is any easier than words but with acts you're less likely to mess up. Worst scenario you'll look like a fool, which isn't that bad when you're a loner I guess. What about sending a text or writing a letter huh ? Well event though I can agree that writing a letter could be seen as an effort to convey what you want to say to the fullest without any misunderstanding, I do think that it falls to the same level as a text sent via a phone. In the end you achieved your goal but you will only look like a coward that wasn't even able to look the other person right in the eye. Not that I would care about that but in my situation, the other person is a girl and I'm too much of a gentleman to be that much of a douche. Knowing Yumiko doing it with words won't work. She will get angry and pressure me. Woah this scenario feels so real that a chill just went down my spine. Now I understand why nobody took the chance to take Hayama away from you before. Scary woman indeed. I digress. Where was I ? Ah yes. As a gentleman I'll act to give her the answer she needs ! Here goes nothing._

While spacing out, Hachiman had listened to two song that caught his attention. Looking at his history to get the names back he smirked.

"Well. Those two are popular so they should be at the arcade ! Time to show off my 78th loner skill !"

Hachiman put his earphones back into his bag and his phone in his right pocket before going back into the school. Walking in the corridors he could hear a lot of people whispering and chattering about something that looked like a huge thing. Not that he really cared anyway but he heard a name he knew all too well. Almost reaching his classroom he met that one person like it was some silly game played by fate. He couldn't help but display a shit eating grin much to the dismay of the girl facing him.

"Yo. I heard some fun things on my way. Yukinoshita."

The usually ice cold devil woman was not really able to retort anything and just looked to the side with a tinge of pink on her cheeks.

"I'd like you to stop grinning like that Hikigrossgaya-kun. Laughing at the expense of a lady is so low coming from you being part of the Hikigerma family."

"Gh... I wonder if you're acting like that with Karuizawa though. Rude woman."

"I don't need to act that way with him because he knows how to be mindful of a lady such as myself contrary to you Crappygaya-kun."

A silence fell on both of them for some seconds. They just looked at each of them, embarrassed.

"Woah that was way too haughty, even for your standard Yukinoshita."

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"Well see ya." He said waving at her before passing by.

"Likewise."

* * *

The afternoon passed by without any noticeable event. It was finally a common day at school. The only thing were Ayano being stared at by a lot of people before the birth of whispers between students. Also, Yumiko and Saki glanced at Hachiman sometimes during the lessons while Ebina contained herself from teasing Saki.

The last bell rang. Hikigaya stood up and took his bag with him. Like his old self he instinctively went out of the room to go back home but old habits die hard. He just stool next to the door waiting for Yui since it should have been the moment they both go to the service club. He couldn't help but feel nostalgic. Snapping out of it he shook his head and started to walk again before being stopped by a shout behind him.

"Hikio !"

"Hmm ? You need something Yum-Miura ?"

"Geez call me Yumiko at school..."

"Right... What do you want with me ?"

"Hmm.. When should we meet at the arcade tonight ?"

"I'll just text y-. Oh right I don't have your phone number."

"You're hopeless Hikio. Give me your phone."

He did so and at light speed he got it back.

 _Damn she is goddamn fast. Is it some kind of hidden Kinjutsu ?_

"I would have text you the hour but since you're here let's say... Hmm... is 8pm good for you ?"

"Yes that is fine. See you tonight Hikio ! And wear something nice !"

"Rude."

She just stick her tongue out mischievously.

* * *

Ayano also got out of the school but decided to wait by the entrance. He didn't really thought about anything. He just wanted to go home and rest for a while. His treatment was taxing for his body. He felt sleepy all day and had to fight hard to stay awake. The weather was warm and nice this afternoon, so much that Karuizawa felt asleep against the wall. Even before his sickness was diagnosed he had this secret within himself to be able to sleep anywhere, anytime and in any position. The only thing he hadn't master yet was the ability to sleep with his eyes opened.

He felt something hit his cheeks in a soft way. He suddenly woke up and looked everywhere before sighing.

"Finally you wake up sloth."

"Give me a break Yukinoshita, you're not the one having to take pills."

"Still. Sleeping like that, right here ? You're unbelievable. Hopeless."

"I also love myself..."

"Well. Why were you waiting against the wall of the entrance this whole time ? Did you have a meeting with someone ? Hayama-san maybe ? Should I slap some common sense into you skull once again ?"

"No, I'm fine. I was waiting for you."

"H-huh ?"

"I'll walk you home."

"I c-can do that by myself and there's Yuigahama who's accompa-..."

Looking behind her she caught a glimpse of pink hair waving good bye at her from the distance and making a thumb up to her. Freezing on the spot and feeling betrayed. Yukinoshita Yukino couldn't help but pout unconsciously.

"Well. Seems like you'll need someone to guide you."

"I know the way to my apartment ! I'm that that clueless about directions ! How do you know about that ?!" She said in a uncharacteristically cute way.

"Well. You can thank Yuigahama-san airheadness after our lunch. If you add rumors with riajuus and airheads you can learn some embarrassing things."

"Hmpff !" Was a only response before turning back and taking the path to her home.

Karuizawa just took the silence for a yes and followed her trail. Once again they had this comfortable silence between them.

* * *

Hachiman opened the door of his house and made his way in before closing it behind him and letting out the longest sigh he had ever let out of his body.

"Tadaima."

"How did it go Onii-chan ? Managed to come up with an idea for tonight ?" Said Komachi leaning her head backward from the couch.

"Yes, at 8 we will meet in front of the arcade to have our 'Date'."

"Hmm... Classic but still effective I guess. At least she's okay with it. Any improvement on you choice though ?"

"Yes." He said with all seriousness.

Komachi kept silent at his fast and short answer full of confidence. She even had her mouth a bit opened and had to squint to make sure it was her brother talking to her.

"Where did that come from Gomi-chan, that was creepy just now. You telling me you made a choice without even having an official date with the two girl."

"Oï... I said I made a choice and it isn't just some random choice. Things happened."

"Suspicious. So who is it ?"

"Saki."

"HHHHEEEEEEEH ?! HOW ?! I WAS SURE SOMETHING HAPPENED AT HER HOUSE YESTERDAY !"

"Y-yes. Something happened indeed. I remembered this morning after recovering my memory from the shock." Said the loner with a tinge of pink appearing on his face.

"What happened ?! What happened ?! Komachi wants to know every little detail !"

"Give me a break. Let me rest and prepare for now my clothes for tonight, take a shower, and make dinner."

"You're gonna make dinner ?! Whaaaaat ?! Help my Gomi-chan disappeared ! Someone help poor little Komachi !"

"Rude. It's not like I never cook you know... I... Just feel like making curry tonight."

"Deal !"

"What deal ?"

"You can't fool me ! You're making curry to bribe me to leave you alone for the time being !"

"As sharp as ever dear little imouto."

 _Though... I really just wanted to make curry._

"I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Sure thing."

* * *

It was now dinner time in the Hikigaya household and Hachiman was now in the kitchen making his famous curry. Komachi was not far behind him. She was drooling like a hungry dog from her chair on the table. Soon enough the plates were served and both of them enjoyed their meal. They decided to do the dishes together. Hachiman washing it while Komachi dried them.

"So Onii-chan. What are you gonna do with Miura-san ? How will you 'reject' her ?"

"Well I already went through all of my possibilities. I don't have their numbers so a text message is out of the question and even if I had them I wouldn't do that. Anyway I wouldn't hear the end of it from you if I did so. I'm not good with expressing how I feel so rejecting her directly is not an option too. I need to do it indirectly and I thought about using one of my loner's skills."

"Which one?"

"It had always been a useless one so far but today I'll make good use of it. My expert level on guitar hero, drum hero and all kinds of hero music games."

"You lost me. How will that help you to achieve the rejection."

"What's better than a song that willl say everything that I need to say in my place. And after I'll clarify everything."

"I'm not convinced but I'm not one to tell you what to do about it. Hope you're gonna keep her from suffering as much as you can. That's how you are after all."

Hachiman smiled at his sister's words and when they were both finished with the dishes. Hikigaya went out of the house to reach the arcade.

 _Here goes nothing._


	22. Rejection

**3 chapters to go ! The Epilogue is coming !**

* * *

Hachiman was walking in streets. His head full of thoughts. He had a cringy plan to reject Yumiko but it was all a lie he said to his sister to show he had a little confidence. In truth, he was scared, He finally understood how people felt when there was a one sided infatuation. It is indeed really difficult to find a nice way to refuse someone's feelings.

"Let's not think about this for now. I hope things will go smoothly tonight at least. If I can't find the right time to talk to her seriously then I'll do it bluntly like I always do without any filter..."

Five minutes later he reached the arcade. Yumiko was already there in an outgoing outfit. She wore a dark red skirt which length was above her knees with black tights. As a top she was wearing a nice white turtleneck sweater with long sleeves. She had braided her hair like Jeanne d'Arc in Fate/Apocrypha. She was stunning to say the least. Hachiman stared unwillingly for too long since she noticed him and felt embarrassed.

"Hikio don't stare too much... It's making me uneasy !"

"Ah !... Sorry."

"Well let's go now !" She said grabbing his right arm and dragging him in.

They both paid the entrance and were now inside of the big arcane center. It was noisy, there were a lot of complaint due to losses and shouts of victory from the winners. The music could pump up anybody with its calculated rhythm made to make you want to beat someone.

Yumiko was looking at all this with an ecstatic expression on her face. It had been a long time since she had gone there. She felt the child inside of her want to win everything.

"I felt like it's been an eternity since I last went here ! I'm excited ! Come on Hikio ! I can't wait to beat the crap out of you !"

"Oh ? You're seriously challenging me woman ? Prepare yourself to cry in front of my legendary skills."

"I'll take you on anytime ! Here I have an idea ! The loser of the date has to do anything the winner asks him to do !"

"Ugh... I'm not so sure, it feels like a trap."

"Not so confident anymore are you ? Guess you're just words huh ? Noob." She says with a playful grin.

"Noob ?! Okay Yumiko I'm on ! I'll destroy you ! Here I come."

Both of them glared at each other with a smirk on their face. The night was really long. Hachiman was a fierce opponent, he was at MAXX power. One game, two games, three games... Ten games. They both switched machines and play style. Going from free throws to some guitar hero games, fighting games, racing games, brain games. They both played for three whole hours.

They were exhausted when they went out of the arcade and were drinking a soda to regain some energy. Hachiman was on all-four with his head facing the concrete. Yumiko stood proudly with a hearty laugh.

"HOW COULD THIS BE ! I LOST !"

"HAHAHAHAHA !"

"Now Hikio you are my slave for one order !"

"I cannot believe it... What is it anyway."

"Kiss me."

"Huh ?"

The joyful atmosphere was long gone when she said those words. It was like they were stuck in a soundproof bubble blocking everything around them. Miura had a serious face now. Hikigaya felt a chill down his spine.

"Come again ?"

"You heard me. I won, let me kiss you if you won't do it."

"H-hey calm down will you ? That's a bit..."

She grabbed him by his collar and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Do you not want ? I thought you liked me..."

Now her face showed a bit of worry and sadness. She was already rejected by Hayama in the worst possible way, she craved some warmness, some love. That's what Hachiman thought.

"It's not like that, it's just that..."

"IT'S WHAT ?! IS IT TOO MUCH TO SAY THAT YOU CHOSE KAWASAKI OVER ME ALREADY INSTEAD OF BEATING AROUND THE BUSH ?!"

Hikigaya was left speechless as he heard what she yelled at him and seeing her crying in front of him. His mind was locked in a loop processing what just happened.

"What ?"

"I saw you acting all shy around her while she hid her face like some new couple trying their best to hide what they feel to each other !"

"I'm not idiot Hikio, I understood right away that something happened between you two !"

Hachiman lowered his head in defeat.

 _So much for a crafty plan to reject her smoothly huh ?_

"Well yeah... I went to her house like you said to me to clear the problem about the text from Isshiki. And well, things happened but not from me. I was taken by surprise. I just couldn't fight my instinct or feelings any longer... I accepted her. I surrendered myself to her. She kissed me and I lost consciousness. I had forgotten what happened but I remembered what occurred yesterday..."

"My answer is still the same Yumiko... I can't accept your feelings or lead you on any longer. I'm in love with Kawasaki Saki and I want to go out with her. Not you, I'm sorry."

 _It was painful to say, but it's the truth, she has to know and she needs to be freed from this situation so that she can start anew on her own..._

Looking at her was still too hard for the loner but when he notices that there weren't any more sobs, he looked up. She was smiling with her teary eyes. Hikigaya felt conflicted and puzzled.

"Thank you... For being honest with me straight away... I knew it was going to be like that... Both of you are perfect together."

"Are you sure you are alright ? I'll walk you home anyway."

"Yes I'm alright I guess... I'm still hurting a bit from two rejections in such a short time hehe."

 _Miura Yumiko is a strong girl. She will find someone who'll be good for her one day._

Their walk was quiet, no one talked, it was comfortable. A page had been turned and a new chapter could be written for Miura Yumiko the Fire Queen. Her heart was now free.

After some minutes, both of them stopped, they had reached their destination. It was like the end of an adventure.

"Good bye Hikio, see you tomorrow in class. As friends this time." She said smiling.

"Yeah. As friend Queen Bee. See you."

Miura closed the door while Hachiman walk back home.

Hikigaya opened his door and closed it behind him. He had a countdown in his head.

 _Three, two, one..._

"ONIIIIIIIIII-CHAAAAAAN !"

"Yes Komachi ?"

"How did it unfold ?"

"I rejected her, nothing more nothing less."

"Gomi-chan..."

"Esper... She knew about Saki and I, she guessed it and put it right into my face. It was not a kind rejection but she needed it. She's free."

"I feel bad for Miura-san but now Onii-chan has someone in his life !"

"Don't get overexcited, nothing is official since I lost consciousness back then. We didn't confess to each other. We have to ask one another clearly."

"Maaah... So boring, why don't you just go and kiss her already..."

"We already did though." Hachiman slammed his hand on his mouth. He let an important information slip.

"Ooooooooh." Komachi had a shit-eating grin on her face.

"So that's what happened at her house huh ? You were so moved that you fainted my poor weak hearted Gomi-chan Huh ?"

 _Ok now she is getting annoying, but she's goddamn right._

"Ah ! Give me a break already, she pushed the rights buttons and was so genuine in her actions that I surrendered myself. I can't help it, she's perfect..."

"Hehe !"

"What now ?"

"You're honest with your feelings for once Onii-chan, Komachi is happy !"

"Tsk. Anyway I need to tell her now. It will be awkward tomorrow. I guess I'll text her that I need to talk to her after school. I don't want to make her mind wander. She needs to focus on her studies too."

"Already so caring hmmm ? Hehe."

"Rah. I'll go take a shower and I'll go to bed. Don't go to sleep late in the night."

"Yes. Goodnight !"

With this out of the way, Hachiman made his way to the bathroom and took a nice hot shower before going to bed. His phone vibrated, it was a text from Yumiko.

 _[Thank you for today. I haven't had that much fun in a long time. You suck at games by the way. Challenge me when you are on my level.]_

Grinning he replied to her before losing his mind to bed-san.

 _[Whatever, you just got lucky, next time it will be my win.]_

* * *

 **Ayano's side**

Karuizawa was walking side by side with the Ice Queen Yukinoshita Yukino, walking her home. They soon arrived in front of her apartment complex.

"Well then, see you tomorrow Yukinoshita-san."

"Ah ! Wait !"

"Huh ?"

"Don't you want to come inside to have a tea ?"

"Why not ?" He said shrugging his shoulders.

They entered the building and took the elevator to Yukino's floor. She opened her door and walked in and froze on the spot when she saw her sister on the sofa drinking alcohol.

"Nee-san ! What are you doing here so soon ?"

"Oh Yukino-chan ! I got bored and decided to drink a little to pas the time ! Haha ! Oh my if it isn't Karuizawa-kun ! Way to go Yukino-chan !"

"It's not what you tink it is ! I just invited him to drink tea !"

"Hai hai whatever you say Yukino-chan ! So how did it go with Hayato-kun ?"

"I beat him up but Yukinoshita-san stopped me from giving a finishing blow. I guess that will be that."

"Moo... Well that's enough I guess. Come have a drink with me !"

"That's fine with me. I'll take you up on your offer." Said Ayano going to the couch and sitting next to Haruno like it was natural.

"H-hey ! It's forbidden, we're minors Karuizawa-kun ! You can't drink that."

"Don't be so stuck up Yukinoshita-san. It's by all means forbidden in my country too but we don't give a damn. We're in an apartment and I already drank alcohol before so I know my limits."

"… You really are the worst... I'll be in my room. Have fun you two, I'm done, I have important things to do."

"Bye bye, see you for the dinner Yukino-chan !" Waved the fake.

"So. Back to business huh ? I seriously hoped I would drink a peaceful tea."

"Yeah I guess so, I was surprised to see you with my sister. Are you trying to snatch her away from Hikigaya-kun ?" She said dropping the masks.

"Who knows, at least i'm not trying anything, I'm just being myself. I won't try anything. I don't really care about any outcome."

"Well, we'll see I guess ? Let's drink."

They both finished the bottle of wine together, like two colleagues celebrating a perfectly executed plan.


	23. The Spectrum of Life and Death

**I'll post the last chapter + epilogue tonight ! This story is coming to an end !**

* * *

Karuizawa was a bit red and drowsy. He had drunk two bottles with the help of Haruno, who knew Japaneses could be good with their liquor. He could still go, it was only wine after all but he had to go back home and take his medication.

"Well I had a good time with you Yukinoshita-san but I need to go home, I need my treatment soon. I'll be on my way."

"Moo, just stay here a bit longer and keep going with Onee-san !"

"Nonsense, our business is over anyway, I'll go now."

"Well say goodbye to Yukino-chan on your way." She said with a devilish grin.

"Whatever."

Ayano approached the door and put on his shoes. He felt a presence coming behind him and straightened his back before facing the person.

"I'm going then Yukinoshita." He said matter of fact with no expression on his face.

"I guessed that much. Are you sure you aren't drunk ? You're kinda red."

"I perfectly know my limits. Can I go officer ?"

"Would it be too much to ask for you to be respectful when talking to someone Crapuizawa-kun ?"

"Look who's talking you witch."

She smirked at the retort despite her worries. She waved at him.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow I guess ?"

"Yeah yeah, I'll see you at lunch to embarrass you."

Karuizawa then opened the door and walked off in the corridor, he didn't even turn around to wave back at the girl observing him. He didn't really care that much but he felt something wrong. Not in the situation but with himself.

Was it this hot when we arrived ? I didn't drink that much and even if I did I wouldn't feel like this right now. Everything's so blurry... Spinning... Hot... Heavy... BAM

"AYANO !"

Yukino could only watch the figure of the tall boy disappear in the stairs while causing a huge ruckus before he seemed to stop moving while on the previous's floor ground. His body was stiff, not moving and he was unconscious. The younger sister ran down the stairs while yelling to Haruno to call the emergencies.

* * *

 **Saki's POV**

I was wide awake in my bed, it was really hard to fall asleep because of 'him'. Everytime I close my eyes, I see the shameless thing I did to get his attention. Why the hell did I do that, I can't even face him anymore. And worst of all he seemed to remember what happened with the way he looked at me yesterday. What's going to happen now ? I'm lost.

"What hour is this anyway ?"

Looking at my alarm clock I saw that it was one hour away before I needed to wake up to prepare for school.

"Well whatever, I can't sleep anyway. I'll just go out a bit to clear my mind."

Getting up, I dressed myself and made myself a cup of coffee. I really needed this to stay awake today. I was sleep deprived so today I'll be like a zombie at some point.

Bringing the cup to my lips to sip the nectar. I felt my face scowl in reaction.

"Bitter..."

How could it be so bitter when I added three sugars inside and milk ? Ah well... I guess coffee reminds me of 'him' that's why all kind of coffee are bitter to me. Sometimes our mind really plays us.

Finishing it quickly, I cleaned the cup and put on my coat. I reached the handle of the door when I heard a voice behind me.

"Nee-chan ? Where are you going ?"

"Taishi ? Why are you up so early ?"

"I could ask you the same. Still having problem to sleep ?"

"yeah... I'm going out for a walk. Don't mind me."

I opened the door and when I was almost done closing it behind me I heard my brother say something that triggered the gears in my head.

"You have the right to be happy sis'."

I locked the door and walk away, spacing out a lot. What he said really struck something in my mind. Why the heck would he think that I have the right to be happy ? I am already quite happy with what I have. A big loving family, a scholarship and...

"Heh... Like seriously ? That's really all I could think of when thinking about being happy ? That's not a lot. Sure having a loving family is really nice and I'm really thankful for it but like what else is there in my life after that ? It's not like we will always be together with my siblings or living inside this house."

"Am I really happy then ? I'll go to college once I graduate and then what ? I'll be really busy with my studies and I won't be able to take care of them anymore. It will be Taishi's job. Despite Hina I have no friends, mere acquaintances at most. We will all go to different places and won't see each other anyway."

"I guess I'm not really happy then. I wonder what it's like to feel alive."

Being lost in my dark thoughts I bumped into someone i really should pay more attention when I'm walking outdoor.

"Sorry. I wasn't paying attention. You alright ?"

"Damn Kawasaki, you're as tough as a wall !" Said a pissed blonde girl.

"Miura ? You also can't sleep ?"

"Huh ? What are you saying, I'm just doing my morning run like everyday. Keeping this figure requires a lot of work you know ?"

"If you say so. Well then I won't delay you any firther in your fitness exercise. See you."

"Wait a moment."

"Hmm ? You know I don't like being ordered around by the likes of you."

"Come on don't be rude. I thought we already got past our animosity toward each other."

"Have we ?"

"Whatever..." She answered sighing.

"I wanted to ask you something at school but since you're here it will be easier."

"I can't argue with your logic. Speak quick please I'm starting to freeze."

"Do you really love Hikio ?"

Those words resonated in my mind like an echo.

"H-huh ? Come again ?" I said not realizing that my cheeks were burning.

"I'll be direct with you. I went on a date with him yesterday. And well to make it short, he rejected me. We're now only friends nothing more. You won Kawasaki. What will you do now ? Do you really love him because he's in love with you. He told this to me himself. So as his friend I hope you won't play with him even though I know you're not that kind of person."

"W-what ?! Stop saying things like this this is embarrassing ! There's no way he would like a weird girl like me !"

"Huh ?! You think you're weird ? We're talking about Hikio. He's the weirdest guy we know so if you're weirder than him what does that make you ?"

Well she has a point, I can't refute that.

I looked at my feet not knowing what to say anymore.

"So ? What are your real feelings ?"

"I... I... I don't deserve this kind of thing, I've acted in such a shameless way that I can't even face him anymore."

"Of course you were shameless, I know what happened at your house. That was dirty play but everything's fair in war."

"Y-you know ?"

"Yup' !"

«..." I was literally red from the embarrassment.

"You came to make fun of me right ?"

"No, I want your honest answer."

"Yes I love him. Happy ?"

"That's all ? You just love him ? Nothing more ?"

"I want to spend my time with him and I want to do my college years in Chiba U with him ! I want someone to take care of me and feel alive with ok ?! Stop embarrassing me !"

"See ? You can be honest too !" Said Yumiko smiling happily.

"Well see you Saki !"

"Hey I didn't give you permission to call me by my first name !"

"But I consider you a friend after all even if we bicker a lot ! I hope we get to cook together sometimes !" yelled Miura in the distance to a flustered Saki.

I tried to cool myself down by creating winds with my hands but it was still too hot inside my head.

"So Hachiman does love me huh ?... He really does love me ?!"

I could only think about this with an idiotic smile plastered on my face for the remnant of my walk and I couldn't do anything about it. I never felt so good in a long time.

Soon enough I was back home and Taishi had already taken care of everything. Helping Keika to dress, helping her make a school bag and even cooked the breakfast even though I forbid him to ever get close to the kitchen.

"Ah Nee-chan ! You're back !"

"Hey !"

"Huh ? Why are you smiling like that ? Did something good happened ?"

"Hm hm !" Answered Saki like a gleeful normal girl.

"Seeing you this happy is really strange but it's better than you being all depressed. Hehe"

All three sibling then had a good chat and ate their meals before going to school.

* * *

 **Ayano's POV**

I opened my eyes. Why does everything hurt so bad ? I can't move. Shit. I remember now, I fell in the stairs damn. I must have broken some ribs and even a leg and an arm. There was so much stairs.

"That fucking hurt..." Said the drowsy Karuizawa.

"Ayano you're finally awake ! I thought you wouldn't wake up !" Yelled Yukino who was sitting next to his hospital bed.

"Quiet witch, your voice is shaking my every bones. It hurts. What did I brake ?"

"Always so disrespectful. You broke an arm and a leg and two ribs. You'll get stuck here for three months."

"Perfect, just perfect. Karma really hates me. That's three months wasted on my short life."

Yukinoshita could only stay silent and feel empathy. Suddenly the room's door opened.

"Ah Karuizawa-san. I see you're awake. That's good. It's really a good reflex you had to protect your head despite your unconsciousness. Without that you would be a goner by now."

"Well that's nice ? I guess ? I will die anyway so what's the bother ?"

"Hey !" Yukino smacked his head.

"Oof ! That does not concern you Yukinoshita. That's my life."

"Yeah b-" She decided to stay silent.

"I know Karuizawa-san. I know but despite this 'luck' you had, I have bad news."

"Of course, how could this day be better ? You can say it right now. I don't care anymore."

"We used the MRI to scan your body after the incident and we're sorry to tell you that your disease is way more aggressive than we thought. We told you you had around a year to live but it's now around only a period of three months."

Ayano froze for a second. Yukinoshita covered her mouth with her hands.

"So like... I'm stuck here for around three months and I'll die in this bed or soon after I get out of it right ?"

"Yes. I'm truly sorry."

"Heh. That's funny in a way. It's like the god of randomness does not want me to die randomly and just wants me to die in the worst way."

"I'll let you digest that. Again I'm sorry."

Doctor Miura left the room. Ayano sighed and looked at the ceiling. Yukino was gripping her skirt hard and gritting her teeth. Her sis Haruno who was in the corner of the room and looked at the whole scene came to hug her and look at Karuizawa with a rare honest and genuine sorry sad face.

* * *

 **Hachiman's POV**

I entered the classroom. Everything seemed to be the same except except for Yumiko showing me a thumbs up, Saki looking in my direction expectantly. Hayama being by himself like a loner and Karuizawa being absent once again.

"Well here goes nothing."

I walked to Saki's desk and stop next to her.

"Kaw-... Erh... S-Saki."

"Y-yes ?" She said, her cheeks reddening.

I felt my cheeks burning remembering what happened between us. Gosh who knew something could be so embarrassing to do. She looks like she's in the same state as me.

"Ah whatever ! I need to talk to you about something really important and I want it to be private so will you hear me out at the place where we met for the first time ?"

The whole class shut up and looked at them.


	24. Life starts where Life ends

**Here we are guys. Almost a year has passed and this story is finally over ! I'm glad you followed this since last year ! I hope you liked it even though it was my first story and it was lacking compared to my new stories ! See you on the other stories !**

* * *

"So ? Will you hear me out at this place ?"

"Y-yes of course !"

"G-good then I'll see you there at lunch I guess ?" I said scratching my cheek.

I looked at Saki who nodded and then we looked awkwardly at each other with our blushing face. Sure I could have tried to act it so that it wouldn't be obvious to all those staring eyes but I just can't muster any self control in this situation.

After a bit of time I decided to head to my seat, on the way I saw Tobe giving me thumbs up, Ebina smiling warmly at me and Saki. Yumiko was clapping discretely under her desk. The last person I wanted to see after this was none other than Yuigahama. I forced myself to look at her in the eyes. She deserves that much.

I was surprised there. She was neither sad or crying as I thought she would. In fact, she looked kinda' relieved and... Happy ?

"Yuigahama ? Are you alright with this ?"

"Hm hm. I'm still not over the rejection yet but... I'm happy that SakiSaki finally found someone she holds dear for herself. I'm also happy that Hikki will finally learn to smile genuinely and be more affective."

"T-thank you... Yui."

I decided to use her first name there. I still don't believe in friendship but if I have to say those people who are still close to me and accepting me after all that happened in this short time earn to be called 'friends' by my standards.

"H-Hikki... You finally said it ! Thank you!"

She then jumped from her chair and hugged me much to my embarrassment.

"I get it ! I get it ! Stop being clingy I don't like it ! Too close !"

"Hehe !"

After this, everyone laughed to my expense, even Kawasaki was smiling at the scene, not being jealous or anything, Her smile was the brightest for me in this noisy sea of a classroom. Damn it, I fell hard for her.

The door opened and Hiratsuka entered, annoyed at the ruckus.

"Silence ! What is the cause of all this noise ! We're still in school !"

"Hikki and SakiSaki are going out Hiratsuka-sensei !" Yelled the bubbly girl.

"Yui !"

"Yui !"

Both Saki and I objected and blushed hard at her teasing but I felt a chill down my spine somehow. Looking at my single homeroom teacher, I saw a dark smile forming on her face.

"Ooooh ? So you think you can play the popular guy now Hikigaya ? Causing a ruckus like that in my territory ?"

Please someone marry her already ! I'm taken now, I won't be able to save her anymore !

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my guts and I fell onto the floor. Hiratsuka smash.

"Why ?!" I yelp.

"I suddenly felt that you felt sorry for me in your thoughts ! Like the fact that I was still single !"

"ESPER !"

Again everybody was laughing lively at the scene like it was some comical anime situation. Guys come on I'm being assaulted by a teacher right before your eyes ! Do something already !

Well I think that but I wouldn't want her to get fired for trying to get me straight in life.

After all those events, we all got back to our seat and fell into silence.

"I have a sad news for you guys. Your classmate Karuizawa is hospitalized after falling from the stairs in a building. He lost consciousness before falling and broke some ribs, a leg and an arm. So we won't see him for a while since he's severely injured. Miura-san, your father is his doctor so I guess it would be best for you to bring him his homework I guess. I think you are somewhat close."

"Of course I'll do it !" She answered with confidence and worry in her voice.

What a problem child I thought. Ah whatever.

"Hikigaya, Yukinoshita required your presence too, and not the Yukinoshita you're thinking about. The sly one."

I gulped.

"Y-yeah..." Was all I could retort.

Class finally began and we all focused more or less on the subjects. There were chatter about Karuizawa and also about Saki and me. Good thing I'm an experienced loner who does not mind any rumors about him. I mean I was the most hated man in Sobu.

The bell was heard, it was lunch time. I hardly got to focus on anything this morning, my mind was running crazy. There was something really important for me that was going to happen pretty soon. I was in full panic to be honest. But it was comforting to see the silver haired girl twitching in her seat and fidgeting.

I looked at her get up and pack her bag. She glanced at me expectantly before leaving the room in a hurry. I guess that's my signal to go. I did the same thing but as I was halfway through the room I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Go for it Hikki !"

"Yeah go Hikitani !" Added Tobe.

"I hope you'll make SakiSaki happy Hikigaya-kun. Even if it pains me that it will destroy my HayaHachi ship !"

"Hikio."

"Yumiko."

She smiled at me whereas I was waiting for some ranting or teasing.

"Go find her, but please come at the hospital after school, it's important."

"Ok, I'll be there you for your support."

Exiting the room I glanced at my teacher once again, she was looking at me too.

"You grew up Hikigaya. I wish you the best."

"Thank you for everything sensei."

I headed to the rooftop.

* * *

There she was, she had climbed the water tank and looked in the distance. Her long ponytail flowing with the wind. I couldn't help but smile.

"So that's how you were when I almost lost my career sheet huh ? I must have looked like a fool back then from your point of view."

"Yeah, you were looking like quite the pathetic guy in our first year. And this dream career... Seriously who would even try to hand this like you did."

"Ugh, don't damage my already low self-esteem please."

"But... That's when I found you to be an interesting guy. I'm quite the family person and seeing a guy wanting to work full time for his family must be a good guy. Even though your eyes are dead."

"Oï... When I first saw you. I thought you were another scary woman in my life. But you didn't laugh at me. Then I met you again when I was on the floor in the classroom. What was your idea to pass by me. The first thing I knew about you was 'Black Lace'." I smirked.

"S-shut up ! I tried to put a cool and mature front, but I know and it was really embarrassing !" She said flustered.

"Then Taishi's request came in."

"Yeah and I was saved by you. You helped me free so much time that I could finally study well and take care of my family. I thought you were amazing. Then you told me those foolish word during the Sagami incident."

"Yeah sorry again about that..." I scratched my neck feeling guilty.

"Hm hm. It's alright. You made my heart beat hard this day, and I thought in the following days that maybe you were special. I was sure you were the right one when I saw how much Kei-chan loved you and how you took care of her like she was your own sister."

"Yeah." Was all I could answer, I was starting to heat up and my brain was having a hard time to stay calm and logic.

"I also heard you and Taishi talk that night. You know my past. You know how I struggle to believe in people. But I'm ready to believe you and let you take care of me. I want you to be part of my family."

"Oï oï, aren't I supposed to be the one confessing ?!" I said while burning.

"I thought you would have made it quick and awkward so let's break the cliche and let me talk please."

"O-okay..." I couldn't argue with her logic.

"I was not really happy. Don't get me wrong, I love my family more than anything but what do I have aside from that ? I only study to go to college. I like Hina but we won't be together for long since she won't be going to Chiba U. I was really lonely and I had no time for myself. I had to work all the time for my family. I don't know what love really is aside from this sharp feeling in my chest. I don't know what it's like to date. I don't know how to have fun. I'm a loner and I can be quite the brocon and siscon. I'm scary at time. It won't be much fun being with me but... But... I hope you will accept me for who I am. I want you in my life Hikigaya Hachiman. I want you to take care of me and I want to take care of you too."

She said all this looking at me straight in the yes from her high ground. She was as red as I was. I tried to move or answer but I was frozen. All her words. All her damn words echoed in my very mind. This girl... I thought.

"How could I refuse you Saki." Was all i could say right now

"H-Huh ?"

"I-I said. If you're find with a defective human like me. Someone who's the king of loner. A weirdo. A massive siscon and a pain to put to work then yes. I'll gladly be yours Kawasaki Saki. Please take care of me as well as I'll take care of you."

She gasped and started to tear up. I didn't even had the time to blink that she jumped for her ground in my direction. Surprised I could only reacted by catching her in my arms while I fell on the ground with her above me.

I felt some tears on my face. When I opened my eyes, I saw her amethyst eyes looking at me with a happiness I never saw before. She was smiling like never before.

"I'll be yours at one condition though."

"Huh ?" She said.

"I want to see you with your hair loose more often."

"Deal !"

We both laughed and cuddled some more before standing up and take our lunch. Saki had made me my bento. Ah... How nice. I could get used to it pretty quickly.

When we got back into class we acted like nothing happened but everybody congratulated us. We couldn't really hide it, those idiotic smile plastered on our face were betraying us.

* * *

Soon enough it was the end of the last class. We all got up to leave except Miura, Kawasaki, me and Yuigahama.

"Let's go to the hospital guys."

"Do you know something that we don't Yumiko ?" Asked Yui.

"Y-yeah. But it would be better if you saw it by yourself."

Then we follow her and Yui from behind, me and Saki. We were both walking shyly and awkwardly next to each other but I decided to act like a man for once or else Komachi would never leave me alone. I took her hand in mind and interlaced our fingers. She gasped and blushed like me.

"I-I'm trying my best here. That's a small step but I took it."

She nodded silently and squeezed my hand more. It was soft and warm. A nice feeling.

"Hey faster you lovebirds !"

"Yui !"

Yumiko on the other hand had a very serious and worried expression on her face.

We arrived soon enough to the hospital.

"Hikigaya-kun, Yuigahama-san, Kawasaki-san, Miura-san. Thank you for coming." Said the younger Yukinoshita bowing to us.

"Please enter. He's right here."

I saw him on this bed. Kinda' reminds me of my own accident in the first year. Bad memory.

"So what is it that we need to gather here for a little fall in the stairs ? What is there that we don't know ?"

"Aaaaaaahh..." Growled Ayano.

"Yukinoshita seriously. Why did your sister made them come. Leave me alone already."

"Karuizawa-kun please I would like you to be polite with the people caring enough about you to come."

"Yeah whatever."

"So what is it Karuizawa-san ? Is there more than a fall ?"

"Yeah."

"Spill the beans already trouble child." I said.

"I'm gonna die. What else would you like to know ?"

"Huh ?"

"Come again ?"

"what ?"

"Yumiko ?" Asked a trembling Yui.

"He's sick. He has a very aggressive tumor in his brain. This tumor is what makes him so strange and emotionless. The area managing the feelings is being compressed and now the cancer is spreading everywhere." She inhaled some air to continue.

"He originally had around a year to live but then after the accident he got another MRI and they found out that it spread so much that now Karuizawa only had around three months to live. And he will be stuck in his bed for the next three months."

"What she said." Said the target on the discussion.

"H-hey Karuizawa-kun that's a bad joke right ? We will be able to spare again in the dojo right ?" Said my sad girlfriend taking a hold of my arm.

"Nope, I'll either die in this bed or soon enough after leaving the hospital. But I don't want that so I asked my parents and even though they were helpless and desperate, they complied not wanting me to suffer mental pain anymore. My doctor also agreed. I'm going to be euthanized."

All the girls except Yumiko and Yukinoshita hid their mouth with their hands and tried to keep their composure. Yumiko had a face full of regret, not being able to help. Yukinoshita gave in and was desperate but accepted the situation. I on the other hand felt weird. I dislike him a lot. He's my opposite. Sure he's similar but he's all that I hate. But I guess he reflects what I hated about myself. But still, he helped me somehow with his weird speech.

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fist. I tapped Saki's shoulder to tell her to release my right arm.

"Hey Karuizawa." I said while getting next to him."

"Yes ? What do you want Crowman ?"

"Shut up dead wolf. I don't like you and I'm not your friend but anyway. Thank you for your little push."

"Heh. I see you finally chose someone. Good for you. How's Hayama ?"

"An ostracized loner now."

"Haha priceless. That's what he deserved anyway. He still outplayed me in the long run."

"Yeah. Well see you one day wherever it will be, I guess."

"I hope not. You're a pain."

We smirked at each other. Then the door was opened by doctor Miura and Haruno and Karuizawa's parent who where putting on the strongest front they could muster.

"Oh everybody's here. Good. I will start the intervention when you all finish your goodbye."

I moved back to let people say their goodbye. It was a sad moment. I was not sad. But I did feel the injustice of the moment. I'll be happy whereas he never knew happiness.

A good hour later. We were all around the bed watching the doctor putting the needle in his arm. We braced ourselves.

"I will now pour the product in your veins and you will feel sleepy. Then it will be over and you won't feel anything as you go. I'm sorry Karuizawa-san that science wasn't advanced enough to cure you."

"No hard feelings doc'. I just have one last thing to say while you pour the product."

"Right."

Ayano looked at Yukino's direction. And did his best to do a thousand watt smile even though it was forced, it felt genuine.

"If it was not for my sickness I would said that I kinda liked you. I wouldn't have mind spending more time embarrassing you."

The target started to cry and hugged her sister who also had one tear fall from her right eye.

The liquid was going into his arm.

"This is a nice feeling... It feels... Warm... Cozy... …..."

We all stayed silent. Saki cried in my chest while I patted her head and stroked her back to sooth her. A bittersweet ending. Life start where Life ends.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 _Hayama Hayato graduated with excellence alone and continued his studies into college with a soccer scholarship._

 _Haruno Yukinoshita calmed down and was more serious about the life of others and decided to be more understanding of personal space and the feelings of others._

 _Yukinoshita Yukino graduated with excellence and had the goal to be like her father. She kept in touch with Yui and Hachiman's family. She is often seen visiting Ayano's grave and always bring flowers with her._

 _Yuigahama Yui stopped her studies after graduating and decided to own a pet shop. She's still single but is really popular with the guys in the shopping mall._

 _Isshiki Iroha was known as the Iron President of the student council after being elected again for her third year. She put all her bitterness and anger toward her rejection by her senpai to do a productive work and hence was one of the best president of Sobu history._

 _Komachi dated Taishi for some time but eventually it didn't work out for long. She's actually the vice-president of the Student council and the president of the new Service Club which was unbanned._

 _Taishi is the treasurer of the council an had to be comforted by his big sis after his break-up._

 _Kawasaki Saki graduated with honor and continued her studies in Chiba U. She's able to commute form her house to the school quite easily so she can still see her family a lot while living a happy couple life with Hachiman, her boyfriend._

 _Hachiman had to confront Saki's parent and almost pissed his pants but he stood his ground and was finally accepted when Keika showed how much she loved him much to the dismay of the daughtercon dad. He's now like a member of the family. The Kawasaki's mother likes him so much she is already talking about marriage. He graduated with honors and lost the excellence because of the mathematics. He studies in Chiba U._

 _Miura Yumiko graduated with honors and continued her studies in a medical school to follow her father's career. She is still the Queen of her new school. She often visits Yui and Saki. She learned to cook with Saki, using Hachiman as a guinea pig._


End file.
